Ragnarok Descends
by PJ Zatken
Summary: AR Sequel. The primordials rise, with Tsuzuki and Abigor joining them. As Armageddon starts, a more sinister plan unfolds.  Trials and heartaches continue, especially for Tsuzuki and Hisoka. TsuSoka,TatTari,MurTsu,TatTsu,MurSoka,Tera/Waka,Mur/Ori/Ukyo
1. Glossary

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Glossary**

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledgement and Notes<strong>

Many thanks to Yume Johnson (also known as Tragick Past in ) for starting the framework for this semi-massive glossary, and so I am dedicating this glossary most especially to her.

This glossary covers names, places, and terms from _Kyoto Files Revisited_ (KFR), _Apocalypse Rising _(AR), and _Ragnarok Descends_ (RD). This glossary will also be kept up-to-date as needed until the conclusion of RD.

And why did I choose the word **Ragnarok** for the title? Well, aside from obvious reasons (**Ragnarok**=end of the world), the word **Ragnarok** embodies the struggles and sequence of events that KFR, AR, and now RD respectively capture. Since we are also dealing with supernatural beings with god-like powers, **Ragnarok** or the _Final Destiny of the Gods_ or _The Twilight of the Gods_ is the word that sits well with me.

To everyone, many thanks for your support which started in _Kyoto Files Revisited_, continued on with _Apocalypse Rising_, and now ongoing with _Ragnarok Descends_.

Happy Reading, Everyone!

**Warmest regards,**

**_PJ Zatken_**

* * *

><p><strong>003<strong> - Watari's cute pet owl and constant companion. Watari has the power to give life to inanimate objects and his artwork...although his artwork is subpar. 003 is one of Watari's creations.

003 belongs to Matsushita Yoko.

**Abigor** - Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a handsome knight, demon commander, war strategist, seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him.

Chapter Eight of AR reveals that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in KFR, is none other than **Tsuuri Troy**.

For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun until close to the end of AR when . Troy requested to be called Abigor. At the beginning of AR, he is already used to being called by either name.

The concluding chapter of AR also reveals that Abigor and Hisoka have a common bond, which adds a new wrinkle to Hisoka's already-complicated predicament.

Subsequent chapters of AR explains more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division.

The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken.

**Abraxas** - Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abraxas. For the purposes of this fic, Abraxas is a member of Makai's Royal Council. First appearing in the later chapters of AR, he is the most influential among the band of traitors inside the Council. He wants to overthrow Abigor starting with stirring up as much civil unrest in Makai. He also helped Enma destroy Abigor when Abigor's wife was pregnant with his twins.

The depiction of Abraxas in these series of fanfics belong to PJ Zatken.

**Acolyte** or an altar server - a lay minister (usually young) that serves along with the priest during Roman Catholic or Christian masses. He (or she, in some churches) walks in procession with the priest at the beginning of the mass as well as helps the priest in the lectionaries (the book of rites and prayers that the priest reads from) and communion (the focal point of the mass wherein the bread and wine are served).

**Archdiocese** - the regional head of a church; the head of an Archdiocese (who's also a priest) is called a cardinal. The parishes receive orders from the Archdiocese as well as enforce protocol coming from Rome / the Pope...and it receives reports regarding church / community activities conducted by each parish under its wing.

**Ashtarote** – The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in The Devil's Trill manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

**Bon**- Watari's affectionate nickname for Hisoka in the series. Bon, in Japanese, means kid.

**Chijou** - The mortal world or the world of the living.

**Chugoku** - The fourth area for the Shokan Division. Terazuma Hajime and Wakaba Kannuki are the shinigami assigned in this area.

**Cosplaying** - I felt funny when I added this, but some people really don't know what cosplaying is. Cosplaying is the act of dressing up as your favorite character in anime, live action, or any other comparable art forms. The word cosplaying appears in AR since Terazuma went undercover as a priest in Holy Innocents' Academy.

**Doctor****Kawasawa** - The devious doctor who tries to blackmail Muraki and ends up getting killed in KFR. He was Troy's doctor for many years. Aside from selling organs in the black market, he had been involved in genetic experiments...and thereby discovering Troy's secret. His reputation became tarnished when Kawasawa's illegal activities were discovered.

Doctor Kawasawa is a minor character created by PJ Zatken.

**Earl** (also known as the Count or Hakushaku) – The master of the Castle of Candles. The Castle contains many rooms wherein one can get lost for days on end while reliving the deepest sorrows, darkest secrets, and most petrifying fears. The Castle also houses the candles for every human soul. The shorter that a person's candle becomes means the closer the person's life would be. He also harbors such a fondness for Tsuzuki in both a funny way and a serious way (that's an understatement). He also gets into many spats with Tatsumi. Yet he and Konoe share a very deep friendship (strictly friendship… nothing shounen-ai…lol)

**Enma** – The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho.

AR uncovers the many sins that Enma has made against our lovable characters, which led all of them to Meifu and servitude as shinigami.

**EnmaCho** – The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau.

**Fall** or **The Fall** – The time when angels who rebelled against God were cast out of Heaven, thrown down to Hell, and became demons – fallen angels.

**Father Lorenzo Opava** - A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick.

In chapter one of AR, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault.

Abigor (also known as Tsuuri Troy) has been implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault and eventual death. Later chapters of AR uncover that the primordial **Mirmi** is responsible for the attack.

He is a minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken.

**The Five Generals** - Little has been said in the manga about the Five Generals. Through the hints given in the Gensoukai - Kamakura Story Arc, the few facts I picked up are: Watari's intelligence makes him a prime candidate for the Five Generals and EnmaCho, he preliminarily chooses to be with the Five Generals, he undergoes an experiment wherein his memory is emptied and Mother's information is uploaded in his now-empty brain, he is promised many perks once he undergoes the experiment, he becomes a Chief in the agency, and he eventually quits to join EnmaCho.

The insinuations that I picked up is that the Five Generals seem to be defiant regarding Enma or any other deity-like figure. I also have the impression that although the Five Generals exist in the afterlife, they exist in a realm autonomous from Enma's jurisdiction.

In the manga, I don't see or recall any name given to the agency that houses the Five Generals. I used the not-so-imaginative name The Realm of the Five Generals as the name of that autonomous agency that Watari worked for prior to the Shokan Division.

**Genbu** – the Guardian God of the North. He appears as a short and wise old man. He is Rikugo's teacher and mentor. His true form is a turtle.

**Golden****Emperor** – The ruler of Gensoukai that has gone missing for ages. Before war erupted in Gensoukai, the Golden Emperor had a plan to save Gensoukai and ensure its existence by destroying Chijou and humanity. As a result, a civil war erupted which pitted Sohryu against Kurikara – the two being long-time friends. Sohryu supported the Golden Emperor and Kurikara took a stand for humanity. The Golden Emperor lent his powers to Sohryu, which enabled Sohryu to banish Kurikara and seal him at the far corners of Gensoukai. Up to the last book of the manga, the Golden Emperor has not been found.

In the later chapters of AR, a chain of events led to Terazuma Hajime becoming the Golden Emperor.

**Grace** – The formal address that one would use for a Duke.

**Gushoshin****Twins** – The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases.

**Ikuru****Aiko** - One of the original characters introduced in KFR. She was Tsuuri Troy's childhood friend and long-time crush. Muraki killed her and trapped her soul in a smoky quartz along with Tsuuri Yuta and the other murder victims in KFR. Ikuru Aiko belongs to PJ Zatken.

**Jii-chan** - An affectionate term for Grandfather in Japanese. In these series of stories, Jii-chan is Troy's grandfather. He raises Troy and Yuta since childhood. In the first two chapter, Jii-chan dies just days after Yuta has been murdered.

**JuOhCho**- The bureau which houses all the Chos (or divisions). Also known as the Ministry of Hades.

**Kacho** – Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief.

**KaGanKokuShunGei / Kuro** - roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as Kuro.

**Kagetsukai** - a shadow master or a mage who specializes in manipulating shadows. Tatsumi is one of two shadow masters that ever existed in Meifu, the other one being Tatsumi's mentor.

**Kinu and Gyokuto** – Golden Bird and Jade Hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals.

**Kiseki**– is a list or roster of the people who are supposed to die and it is by this that the dead are admitted into Meifu. The Shokan Division handles discrepancies in the kiseki (i.e. the person's on the roster, but the soul's missing in Meifu's other records).

**Kurikara** - A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date.

**Kurosaki****Nagare** - In the manga, he is the current head of the Kurosaki household. He raised Hisoka to be his heir, training him in the martial arts and teaching him the ways of nobility. However, he and his wife shunned Hisoka for his empathic powers...locking him up in the basement whenever the young man displayed his gifts.

**Lay****Minister** - what Roman Catholics call volunteers who serve the church. Due to their active service in the church, lay ministers normally have friendly relations with the priest.

**Lector**- a lay minister that reads the scriptural passages highlighted during the mass. The readings, the gospel, and the priest's sermon tie together to a certain message/theme/ lesson that the church wants to impart to those who attend mass.

**Makai** – Hell, or the equivalent of Hell.

**Meifu** – The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory.

**Nagasaki**- one of the areas wherein Tsuzuki and Hisoka are assigned to monitor. Known for its many hills, this city is also the place where Tsuzuki first encounters Muraki in The Vampire/Maria Wong Case (in the manga and anime).

**Nee-san** - Older sister in Japanese.

**Oriya Mibu** or **Oriya** – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women.

In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel.

Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return.

From the scanlations that I've read, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years.

In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days.

You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable.

Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit Lyrebird's profile for more information.

**Primordial****demons** or **Primordials** – A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell called the Pits of Hell. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources.

Scroll down for further information about the primordial demons. More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. The characters comprising of this group of beings, save for one, has been created by PJ Zatken.

**Promenade** - Another popular waltz movement wherein the female has her arm draped on the male's shoulders while the male has his arm draped around the female's back as they walk waltz-style. The movement imitates a couple having a romantic walk at a park or promenade, ergo the name of the movement.

**Rikugo**– one of Tsuzuki's twelve shikigami He appears as a handsome man with long hair and an attitude to match Watari's. He is the astrologer shikigami and Genbu's student. He is easily recognized by the extra pair of eyes in his forehead and an eye in each hand

**Shidou****Saki** or **Saki **- Muraki Kazutaka's half-brother. Muraki's dad had an affair with a patient, and Saki was born on the day that Muraki was conceived in his mother's womb. At first, Muraki blamed their father for his adultery and did his best to get along with Saki. Later on, their father and Muraki's father died mysteriously. Muraki had suspicions that Saki was the murderer. The young Muraki's personal butler shot Saki just before Saki was about to kill Muraki.

Wanting to seek revenge, Muraki managed to keep Saki in suspended animation. Saki continues to live as a head with exposed vertebrae inside Muraki's laboratory for the past sixteen years, with Muraki waiting for the day to give the "perfect body" to Saki so that he can finally kill his murdering half-brother.

In the manga and anime's Kyoto story arc, Muraki aims to use Tsuzuki's body to complete his revenge against Saki. Shidou Saki belongs to Matsushita Yoko, the manga-ka.

**Shikigami** – Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form.

**Shinigami** – Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho.

**Shokan****Division** – The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma.

**Shuriken** - A weapon closely associated with ninjas. There are mainly two types... one that is star-shaped, and another that looks like an ice pick. By the way, Tatsumi throws one of these cool weapons in the Gensoukai - Kamakura story arc when he tries to save Hisoka's father from being poisoned.

**Sohryu** – The guardian of the East, one of Tsuzuki's shikigami, and the Golden Emperor's representative. He is the acting leader of the shikigami. He appears as a tall and handsome man with light-colored hair. In his true form, he is a powerful water dragon.

**Tatsumi ****Inari** or **Inari** - Tatsumi's younger sister. In the manga, it was established that Tatsumi had a sister, his mother was of noble heritage and eloped with his father, and he was raised in a principle-oriented household even though the family faced a life of poverty. However, the manga-ka did not give Tatsumi's sister a name, did not say whether she was older or younger than Tatsumi, did not insinuate as to how her relationship is with him.

For short, the manga-ka left another big "hole" about this as well as Tatsumi's history.

So Tatsumi Inari is another creation of PJ Zatken. The depictions I have made regarding Tatsumi's mother and father – over and above what the manga-ka has established in the manga and anime – belong to PJ Zatken, too. I just made assumptions about Tatsumi's sister, which is explored more in another Yami no Matsuei / Tatsumi-centric fic of mine called _The Shadows of My Past _wherein Tatsumi travels back to his past, tries to reconcile with his past, and attempts to learn from them.

**Terazuma****Hajime** - He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste, not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form.

Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matsushita Yoko, the manga-ka.

**Thousand-Year War**- The war between angels which lasted a thousand years. Two sides fought for domination...the angels who were loyal to God, and angels who rebelled because they were resentful of God's favor towards humanity. In the end, the angels of Heaven won. The angels who followed Lucifer - the leader of the rebellion - fell along with him. The abyss that they fallen into had been called Hell since then and the fallen angels became demons...forever barred from Heaven and God's grace because of their rebellion.

Lucifer, although powerful, is still outranked by God in position and power...so ultimately, God will win in the end.

When chaos ensued between the fallen angels, a war erupted in Hell. The strongest warriors rose to ranks and a hierarchy was established. Since then, Heaven and Hell have been enemies; Heaven's residents hoping for mortal souls to be able to return to God, and Hell's minions wanting to drag more souls into their misery and suffering.

**Todoroki**- The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series.

I know. I know...what's Chief Satori doing in the story?

When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that Todoroki is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes...

The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side.

Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matsushita Yoko.

**Trading Places** - Trading places is one of the popular movements done in waltz and other ballroom dancing styles. The female has her arms extended sideways, while the male stands behind the female guiding her movements on the dance floor while holding her hands. As the female steps to the right, the male steps to the left. Once they get enough distance, the two glance at each other and establish eye contact. I know, I know...it sounds choppy here. Once a couple gets the basics down, this move is one of the most romantic steps done in a waltz especially when it is done correctly and gracefully. Ruka was the one who taught Tsuzuki how to dance, and that's why Tsuzuki was such an awesome dancer in The Last Waltz story in the manga. Existing for close to a century will give you enough practice.

**Tsuuri Yuta**- Tsuuri Troy's twin sister (she's older than Troy for a few minutes). She is the young woman who is murdered by the demon in the Prologue of KFR.

**Tsuzuki Ruka**or **Ruka** – Tsuzuki Asato's elder sister. When she was alive, she was the only loved one who unconditionally accepted and loved Tsuzuki. Aside from the fact that she taught Tsuzuki how to dance (which he does so well) and cook (which he sucks so badly at), there was so little that we know about this character. He respected and loved his sister, and they were very close to each other. There are insinuations in the manga that he blames himself for her death, or hinting as to how close they are with each other. For the purposes of this fic, I took some liberalities to Ruka's character. I give my version of her story and her relationship with Tsuzuki based on how I interpret the manga-ka's insinuations.

**Ukyo** / **Ukyou** / **Sakuraiji Ukyou** –_ A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese.

For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died after the Shion University incident and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two.

**Wakaba Kannuki**** -** She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries.

Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matsushita Yoko.

**Guide to the Primordials**

All, save for one, that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken.

**Caer** – the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him.

**Ruen** – the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings.

**Dymion** – the third primordial introduced in the story. His powers have influence over the moon, its appearance, and its phases. An excellent archer and gifted mystic just as his siblings, he uses his powers to create havoc.

**Lumys** – the fourth primordial in the story. He is the most cerebral of the eight siblings although all eight of them are intelligent in his or her right. His mind registers information quickly as well as holds vast amounts of arcane secrets

**Mirmi** – the fifth primordial introduced in the story. He was the warrior and shape-shifter among the eight siblings. He was responsible for maiming Father Lorenzo Opava, a long-time friend and mentor to Tsuuri Troy. His business is war and destruction. His deceivingly-handsome looks hide how cruel he could be.

**Naiaca** – the sixth primordial in the story. She has control over the bodies of water throughout the realms. She, along with Tellix, caused the earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide which rendered a third of the world in the midst of death yet could not die because of Enma's absence from the throne. Although all of the siblings care for each other, she cares about Tsuzuki very much.

**Tellix** – the seventh primordial and the only one that has not been introduced yet.

**Tsuzuki Asato** or **Verus** – the eighth primordial and he definitely needs no introductions. For the purposes of the fic, Tsuzuki the primordial's real name is **Verus** (Latin word for truth).

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Normal Disclaimer<span>_**

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	2. Prologue

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>More tsunamis continued to plague the globe, destroying anything that stood in its path in a matter of seconds as well as sweeping away anything and anyone.<p>

A handful of volcanoes around the world – particularly those around the Pacific Ring of Fire – had already erupted. Molten lava and ash rained upon the lands, causing more injuries and deaths. In addition, some inactive volcanoes began showing signs of activity even though a good amount of them have not erupted for centuries.

Other areas bore witness to insect swarms such as locusts, bees, and other similar creatures invading towns in hurricane-like proportions, feeding on crops and any vegetation that came their way, harming any unfortunate soul found in their angry and destructive path.

Hurricanes, tornadoes, and super typhoons plagued heavily-populated cities around the world and poured upon more devastation and death.

Bodies of water, especially those heavily-depended on for food, had an unexplainable rise in temperature. Red tide became common phenomena throughout the world. Dead fish floated on the surface in multitudes, making the waters even more unfriendly in sustaining life. People, especially those in third-world countries, have to take more steps in making the water potable. Other water sources were rendered unusable until conditions improve.

The rise in global temperature also caused fires to ignite and burn vast areas of land, most especially in areas naturally deprived from water or had conditions conducive for spontaneous combustion to occur.

Other parts of the world suffered massive flash floods after suffering heavy downpour of rain, making families evacuate in troves from their homes and seek shelter in higher ground. Even though the impact was far less than that of a tsunami, the incidents brought forth dirty and contaminated water as well as deadly diseases to come into closer contact with humans.

Aside from natural calamities, political unrest and war also plagued Chijou. For those countries and states which were already deeply entrenched in war, tensions and death tolls rose even further.

And if these chain of calamities hitting hour after hour, day after day, was not enough to make the world fall upon its knees, Meifu was on red alert as it got bombarded with a continuous flood of reports which included but were not limited to sightings, possessions, haunting, and other escalated and severe cases of supernatural disturbances which resulted in unexplained injuries and deaths.

The cries of agony and grief reached up to Heaven and down to the Pits of Hell, each one having in his or her respective thought or emotion the question. Those who believed in God or Higher Being laid their sorrows and asked for mercy and salvation. Those who had doubts on the existence of God or a Higher Being shook their heads and questioned the fairness of such devastation pouring down upon mankind. Those who did not believe in the existence of a Higher Being harbored mixed emotions and lived in a state of even greater denial that man, nature, or anything tangible or tactile was solely responsible for calamity after calamity.

Panic spread across the globe, with troves flooding and filling emergency shelters, hospitals, and places of worship to make rhyme or reason with what seemed to be Acts of God raining down upon humanity. Many morgues ran out of capacity as the dead continue to flood their doors. There was no relief in sight as news reports all over the globe confirmed the masses' greatest fear that the worldwide suffering was merely a beginning for even greater calamities and casualties to come.

For some, faith and hope were the balms that eased some of their suffering as the faithful continued to implore for divine mercy. Others, however, have lost faith or had clung on even harder onto the wrong emotional and spiritual path.

Heaven's trapped residents, however, could not send emissaries to attend to anyone's side for guidance or consolation. The celestial grounds continued to suffer one earthquake after another. Angels watched as to what was happening in Chijou. Those angels who were more experienced with the plight of men carried on with heavily-burdened hearts since they were trapped and unable to help. Other angels – particularly the cherubs – who were far too young or unexposed to such life experiences saw the myriad of emotions coming from Chijou ranging from anger against God to cries of agony over losing everything and everyone.

Makai, on the other hand, was embroiled in a series of bloody civil wars between Ashtarote and Abigor as well as their respective supporters. Fallen angels who have longed for redemption since the Great Fall gnashed their teeth in lament and broken-hearted pleas, crying out to Heaven for mercy only to be left unheard as they always have been. The others who have also been banished from Heaven yet did not share sentiments with those who they call soft-hearted fools, clenched and rose their fists against Heaven as they cursed the Trinity, Ashtarote, and Abigor for their increased suffering.

Meifu was now flooded with souls waiting to be judged, although its lands were not plagued by any calamity.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: St. Michel's Senior High School, Nagasaki<strong>

Moonlight seeped inside the dorm rooms, the school's version of Big Ben heralding the first of its 12 intended chimes as the majority of the students and faculty slept.

In one particular room, faint light coming from four black candles mixed in with the moonlight which provided an eerie form of illumination for a tall and handsome male student. Armed with black chalk, he began his work by squatting on the floor and then drawing a huge circle which was arm's length in radius.

The student's heart began to pound even further as he faced north, the moonlight now directly behind him, and drew a substantially smaller circle than the one he first drew. After drawing that circle which was about three inches from the large circle's edge, he drew an even smaller circle inside it.

The student then drew two lines which did not run completely across, thus nearly splitting the circle into three equal parts. Still facing north, he drew three circled dots at the edge of the first line and a triangle at the other end.

After pausing for a minute to check his handiwork, he then continued by concentrating on the lower line, first drawing a small circled dot on each end and then drawing another circled dot in the middle of the line. The then drew three smaller hollow circles in between the circled dots. He stopped for a minute and counted, making sure that he had nine circles altogether – three circled dots, six hollowed ones.

The student then drew two parallel lines which converted the two earlier drawn parallel lines into a square. Two larger circled dots were drawn in the middle of the two newly-drawn lines, and then four smaller circled dots were drawn in the inside of the square to join its nine predecessors to make them a total of 13.

"_Almost done,"_ the student thought as he now drew another circled dot followed a line which distinctly curved twice and its end touching the triangle. He then used the chalk to darken the curved line to make it the most prominent part of the work.

Closing his eyes for a minute and then opening them on the next, the student then stood up and looked at the entire handiwork, "This stupid sigil better work. If not, this is the most expensive piece of bullshit that I ever fell for…and no one has ever managed to fool me out of anything."

The student stood in the white space of his handiwork and then chanted in Latin, calling forth the demon whose sigil he had just drawn.

Just as the handsome student finished uttering the last syllable of the incantation, the cold wind outside blew stronger. His heart pounded even faster as the windows opened and all of the candles' flames were blown out. Dark clouds covered the moonlight, the room now in pitch darkness. The scentl of sulfur and burnt wood mingled with the smell of the ocean waters outside.

In the darkness, the nervous student did his best to quell down the rapid beating of his heart by dismissively murmuring, "Such bullshit…. I had to give up one month's allowance to get this."

"Who said that it was bullshit, Kiyoma Hiro?" asked someone who chuckled lightly, that new arrival just a mere couple of feet away from the student.

Hiro blinked, his heart racing even faster. His body shuddered and his hands clenched into fists. "Who's there?"

"The one who you asked for…."

Seconds after the mysterious new arrival asked the question, the black candles lit up.

Hiro was stupefied and speechless, staring at the demon that he supposed to have summoned. The candles provided an even more ethereal glow to the demon's features. _"My God, he's…."_

"Handsome…? Young…? Is this the true form…?" asked the demon with a disarming smirk escaping from his lips, echoing back the thoughts that ran in the student's head. "I'm the one you summoned. This is my true form. Why did you summon me?"

"I lost much, especially recently. I used to be the one who was most well-known in Saint Michel's. I want to be that person again. I have worked too hard and done far too much not to deserve it."

The handsome demon closed his eyes, listening to Hiro's wishes as well as reading the emotions laced in his words. He opened his eyes moments later, gazing at the handsome student and admiring the other as well. "Is that what's important to you – fame, notoriety? Not feeling this empty? Will you be willing to contract with me, even if the cost is your body and soul…?"

"I don't care. I want what I've asked for. I give you my body and soul. You give me what I want," said Hiro, his fists clenching as his mind replayed what he perceived was his humiliation and downfall from recently losing the student council leadership.

The demon's smile became warmer still, with Hiro looking at him in such a mesmerized fashion. "Very well, then. Let us start with what you're wanting right now. I can tell from the very moment that you laid eyes on me."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro, doing his best not to make his voice shudder. His heart was still racing, but now more due to far different reasons now that he has seen the demon.

The handsome demon extended his hand, opening up his palm and inviting Hiro to take the offered hand. "The attraction is mutual. Why don't you and I make the most out of it, make this pact as pleasurable as possible? You wouldn't oppose such an _illicit_ tryst or arrangement, would you?"

After taking a subtle yet nervous swallow, Hiro mustered up his courage. He gave the demon a pursed-lipped smile as he took the hand and was drawn closer to the other.

Seconds later, Hiro melted into the kiss that the demon had initiated most especially when the latter touched him in the right places. Soon, he lay half-naked on the hardwood floor as the demon's kisses worked downward. He bit his lower lip, not daring to have a moan escape from him especially when he felt that his boxers – the last item of clothing that he wore – was now relieved from him.

"Let them walk in on you," teased the demon, his hands caressing Hiro's hardness as he claimed the latter's lips with another searing kiss. "Isn't that one of your fantasies – to have someone walk in on you in such an uncompromising position?"

Soon, though, Hiro failed as he moaned from the pleasure of being passionately taken. His body burned from the desire and attraction, and he yearned for more. He was straddled on the demon's lap, riding the other with such wild abandon as the two of them hungrily kissed each other.

And once that both of them reached the culmination of their respective lust, Hiro's moans were cut. His chest constricted and he could not breathe. This, however, did not stop the demon from giving him a lingering and passionate kiss.

Once the kiss between Hiro and the demon ended, Hiro breathed his last.

After giving the now-departed Hiro one final kiss, the demon whispered in the dead student's ear in the most seductive manner, "Our contract with each other is now complete, dear Hiro. You and I have satisfied each other a great deal. Your body and soul in exchange for the pleasure and fame that I give you. Your name and this night will forever be etched in everyone's memory, especially here in these sacred grounds."

The demon laid the naked student's limp body in the middle of the sigil. He stared at the body for a couple of minutes, watching the blood drain from the student's body and into the sigil's outline. He smirked as a bright light illuminated the sigil and eventually flooded the room.

When the light finally died down, the demon was long gone and another series of earthquakes shook Nagasaki as well as other parts of the world.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Disclaimer<strong>_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	3. The Case at Hand

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Chapter One – The Case at Hand**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Shokan Division Meeting Room, Meifu<strong>

"Are you sure about this?"

Watari let out a tired sigh, giving the young-looking Konoe a nod. "Yes, Kacho…. Starting from the very first soul unaccounted for, that'll be ten."

"That number is extremely low. There had been more deaths in the kiseki with souls missing," said Konoe as he rubbed his forehead and then stretched a bit while he sat. "Is there a common factor in these ten victims?"

Terazuma, Wakaba, Oriya, and Hisoka continued to listen as Tatsumi added, "There is, Kacho. Watari-san and I didn't ignore the other missing souls but we're isolating these five and putting it forward for your attention. Gushoshin…."

Gushoshin Elder then operated the slide, showing the picture of each victim as he was found – naked, drained of blood, eyes wide open while lying spread eagle on the floor.

When the picture of the tenth victim came on, Tatsumi continued, "The first five were students from Saint Michel's Senior High School in Nagasaki. The last five were students from Holy Innocents' Academy. The deaths followed a mathematical pattern similar to what Watari-san had explained in a previous meeting about the Holy Innocents' Academy case during Terazuma-san and Wakaba-chan's undercover assignment."

Konoe blinked, doing his best to remember. "Mathematical pattern…?"

"Yes," said Watari with a serious nod. "The Fibonacci series…. The schools each had two deaths in one evening followed by three deaths the following evening. So far, we have only confirmed that the Saint Michel and Holy Innocents Academy deaths followed that pattern. There are still six more locations that we are collecting information on."

"I still don't see the mathematical significance in this."

Watari gave a soft smile, seeing the frown in Terazuma's face while Wakaba and Oriya showed signs that they wanted to know more. "Both numbers in an addition equation are called addends. The Fibonacci Equation, which is addition, starts with zero and one being the first pair of addends. Zero plus 1 is equal to 1. The Fibonacci Equation continues by taking the second addend in the first equation and then adding it to the sum of that first equation. After adding 0 to 1 equals 1, the next equation reads 1 plus 1 equals 2. The third equation reads 1 plus 2 equals 3."

Seeing that everyone understood his explanation, Watari continued while taking a tone which wanted to send the point across, "The fourth Fibonacci Equation reads 2 plus 3 equals 5. Similar to the murders in Holy Innocents' Academy when Tatsumi went undercover there a long time ago, the murders of these 10 students also followed a Fibonacci angle. The fifth Fibonacci Equation reads 3 plus 5 equals 8. If the six potential locations that I mentioned earlier follow the same pattern, then the death toll will rise from 10 to 40. On top of following a Fibonacci pattern, the number 8 is used to signify infinity or the completion of a cycle."

As those in the room became tightlipped and nodded, Tatsumi asked, "Wakaba-chan, Kurosaki-kun, Terazuma-san… Do you recognize any of the victims?"

Hisoka replied, looking at the picture of Kiyoma Hiro and another victim from the folder that was provided to him for this briefing, "I remember seeing two of the five when Tsuzuki and I were working undercover at Saint Michel's. They stood out a bit since they aspired for higher positions within the student council. They were privileged, wealthy…but the same goes with a good amount of the students."

Tatsumi glanced at Terazuma and Wakaba, with Wakaba telling everyone, "Hajime-chan and I share the same observation as Hisoka-chan. There was nothing out of the ordinary with those five except that they want to excel in what they do. We saw them in school."

Oriya, wearing a customary male kimono and having his sword rest close to him, went through the photographs in his folder while asking, "Are there any clues as to who was responsible for these murders? They look ritualistic to me, especially if you consider what Watari had just told us. Did anyone get an entire picture of the symbol that was carved on the floor? All these pictures have the victim lying dead on the symbol."

Watari and Tatsumi became tightlipped as their respective hearts felt heavy, making Konoe and the others wonder. Watari used his remote control for the projector and displayed the eleventh picture for all to see.

Hisoka and Konoe felt as if the blood thickened in their veins, all while Wakaba fell silent and Terazuma mumbled, "Wait a minute. Isn't that….?"

"It is," replied Hisoka as he stared at the projector screen, feeling the sting of the truth that was recently revealed to him. "It's the Seal of Abigor."

"We shouldn't jump into conclusions just yet," said Tatsumi as he saw Hisoka's reaction, no matter how subtle it was. He still did his best to give Abigor the benefit of the doubt. "Remember how we all thought that Abigor was responsible for Father Lorenzo Opava's fate, but we later on found out that one of the primordials assumed Tsuuri Troy's appearance and assaulted the priest?"

Konoe let out a sigh and then nodded. "The earlier murders in Holy Innocents' Academy did not have any circumstantial evidence pointing to Abigor's involvement. What I do know is that we need to get to the bottom of this. Another team will be assigned to Holy Innocents' Academy for now. Tatsumi, Watari, Kurosaki, Oriya, Wakaba, Terazuma… I would like all of you to go undercover at Saint Michel's. All the arrangements have been made, so you will start bright and early first thing Monday morning."

As he saw the others stand up and gather their things to return to work, Konoe said, "By the way, I have two announcements. Take a seat again, please."

Once everyone settled in again, Konoe announced, "All these years, I have been honored to serve among you as a fellow shinigami and as your chief. You don't know how much your dedication means to me. Like you, I am still very sad over losing Tsuzuki and Lord Abigor especially since we are in most need of shinigami these days. How I wish that things are better, but I still have hope that it will very soon. At the same time, I am very happy that we have Watari and Wakaba return to us. We are not just peers. We are family – always have, always will."

After a pause, Konoe then added as he scanned the room and saw his staff's respective reaction, "I will still be involved in Shokan Division matters, yet due to the workload that I have at EnmaCho and JuOhCho as a whole, the Shokan Division needs an acting Chief. I have spoken to Tatsumi earlier this morning about the position. As my secretary and liaison, he has been my trusted and efficient right hand as long as I could remember. I am glad and honored that he said yes. Therefore, I'm happy to announce to you that Tatsumi Seiichiro is your new Chief. Please give him the same support and respect that you have given me all these years, especially since he will serve both as your superior and your peer in the field. Tatsumi, please come up here and join me."

Everyone clapped as Tatsumi rose and exchanged bows with Konoe before standing right beside him.

"The second announcement is that I am inviting everyone to celebrate Tatsumi's well-deserved promotion," said Konoe with a soft smile, feeling slightly energized from the happiness inside the room. "We'll have dinner at Chijou, and then we will all go to my home and continue the celebration there."

Terazuma finally pushed away his hesitation by now asking, "Sounds great, Kacho, but what about the other discussion that you said we would all have together – the one about Lord Enma and how we all ended up here in Meifu? When will that happen?"

Konoe froze for a minute, with Terazuma adding, "I apologize for my rudeness, Kacho. I couldn't help but ask. Please forgive me."

"Kacho, may we have that discussion tonight over sake, good food, and company?" asked Tatsumi, silently thankful that Terazuma was candid enough to ask for everyone's sake and seeing that Konoe fell quiet over Terazuma's question.

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Konoe with a slight frown of concern.

Tatsumi gave Konoe a soft smile, "I wouldn't mind at all."

Konoe nodded and smiled back at Tatsumi, "Very well, then. Everyone's welcome to stay over tonight at my house. Let us all get back to work, and we will all go together to Kyoto for dinner."

A smiling Watari gave Tatsumi a bow, and then whispered in Tatsumi's ear, "Mr. Mystery… I'll punish you later for keeping such a big secret from me."

"You do that. I'm looking forward to it," whispered back Tatsumi with a chuckle escaping from his lips.

Tatsumi and Konoe watched the others leave one by one after personally congratulating Tatsumi. Once the two men were left behind, Konoe said, "You need to delegate a secretary, you know. It's not going to be easy, especially considering how you've managed to help me keep this Division financially and operationally afloat all this time. How do you feel?"

"I'm still getting used to the idea. I'm honored and flattered, at the same time feeling that I'm too small for this huge task." Tatsumi then let out a sigh, leaning against the table and having his fingers card through his thick brown hair. He gathered his thoughts, asking Konoe, "There were many who you could've chosen from, Sir. Out of everyone, especially those who already are Chiefs in their respective division, why choose me?"

Konoe gave Tatsumi a heartwarming smile. "Because I know you will look out for everyone in the Shokan Division just as I have looked out for all of you – leading them yet at the same time being able to be the father, brother, confidante, and friend that you need to be for them. No one else other than you can do that well. Please trust my decision on that. Please trust your abilities to carry out what needs to be done."

Tatsumi let out another sigh and then nodded. "Thank you, Kacho. I will do my best."

After giving Tatsumi an encouraging pat on the shoulder, Konoe said, "You remind me so much of your old mentor, Tatsumi. I see why he held you so dear to his heart. He always had to know why things happened the way that they did. He was always a very good friend. He could also be the worst enemy that one could ever have. I miss him very much, too. I know that you want answers, too."

"Yes, I do. I can wait until tonight. At least now, everyone's heart will be at ease knowing the entire truth – all thanks to you, Lord Konoe." Tatsumi then gave Konoe a weak smile, straightening up after leaning against the table. "May I be excused, please? I have to get moved into the new office as well as the tasks on my 'To Do' list that I need to finish by the end of the workday."

Konoe nodded. After the two men exchanged bows once more, Konoe gave Tatsumi a hug – a gesture that Tatsumi more than welcomed. Konoe closed his eyes, feeling so humbled when Tatsumi whispered, "Thank you, Kacho, for everything…especially for being a confidante and a father to me all this time…. I won't let you down."

"I've always been proud of you, Tatsumi. I believe in you. _They_ believe in you. I believe in and will always be proud of all of you, Son," replied Konoe, affectionately tightening the hug before the two mutually ended their hug.

Tatsumi took off his glasses and took out his handkerchief. He then let the tears that beaded at the corner of his eyes subside as he wiped his glasses clean and smiled back at Konoe. "We'll see you later on this afternoon, Kacho."

Once Tatsumi left, Konoe let out a burdened sigh. He still looked radiantly young and handsome, but the heavy weight in his heart was evident in his face. His heart still felt heavy. Remembering Tatsumi's earlier comment, he thought, _"I really don't know if the entire truth will ease everyone's heart, Tatsumi. It sure hasn't eased mine. I do hope and pray, for the peace of everyone's heart and soul, that you're right…even if I have to carry all your burdens for an eternity so that I could ease everyone's suffering."_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Pits of Hell<strong>

After observing all the calamities that had happened thus far in Chijou, Abigor made the holographic monitors before him disappear with a slight wave of his right hand. He leaned back against the chair that he was sitting on, crossing his arms in front of him and closing his eyes.

In the Pits of Hell, Abigor considered the library as a place to seek comfort and peace of mind when the gardens or Caer's bedroom could not provide them. He spent much time there, thinking and planning. During that time of peace, he kept his eyes closed and meditated. He did not move when he felt another presence join him in the library, the new arrival opting to keep him company while respecting the quiet time that Abigor needed.

When Abigor felt that he was centered enough, he opened his eyes and had his gaze rest on the new arrival.

"For someone who has accomplished much over a short period of time, you seem rather unsettled," said Caer in a nonchalant manner, smirking from satisfaction due to the global suffering and devastation that he saw. He approached Abigor, sitting in the empty chair beside his lover. "All of us should be celebrating due to this early success."

"We had barely just begun. The others will return soon and report back. There is still much to be done," murmured Abigor with a thoughtful frown. "I want Makai. I most especially want Enma to pay."

Caer chuckled a bit, and then gave Abigor a subtle pursed-lipped smile. "I see that you have been enjoying your little trysts with mortals."

Abigor met Caer's gaze, letting a slight smile escape from his lips. "I'm just taking your advice to heart. It was the same as in the old days. Each student entered into a contract with me, so who am I to deny them especially after it took each of them much courage and effort to summon me?"

Caer smirked, still chuckling from what he heard from his lover. "There is definitely a major change. You are definitely back to your old self, yet I find this additional angle rather refreshing."

Raising an eyebrow, Abigor asked, "Angle?"

"That part of you that now would rightfully grab every opportunity to enjoy such liberalities…. Five trysts in one night. Quite a feat, if you ask me. Ashtarote would be seething if he saw your passionate tryst with that last student."

Shaking his head in amusement, Abigor commented, "And you…. I know that you were watching."

An even more seductive smirk escaped from Caer's lips. "Oh, yes. I watched every single tryst that you were engaged in. I enjoyed it very much to say the least. I have never seen someone enjoy the work as much as you do." He then allowed his fingertips to ghost over the back of Abigor's left hand, his tone teasing and suggestive at the same time. "Take a walk with me in the gardens…?"

Abigor nodded with a small smile. "I might as well give Lumys back his sanctuary, even for a little while. He has been more than gracious in sharing his library with me." He then stood up, departing with Caer and leaving behind the map of Japan which he had been intently studying since he returned from Meifu.

Caer affectionately held Abigor's hand as they walked. "As long as you and I can remember, you have always been welcome here. Lumys and Mirmi enjoy watching you think and act upon your plans. Ruen and Naiaca love talking to you. Tellix is always fascinated with mages, especially those who have mastery over the elements. Dymion loves to go on hunts with you. Verus…or I should say Tsuzuki Asato…always has a soft spot for you. And I do not have to elaborate on how much you mean to me."

Abigor's response was a warmer smile, a subtle nod, and an affectionate tightening of his hold on Caer's hand.

After the minutes' worth of silence between the two lovers, Caer asked Abigor, "Have you forgiven me yet for my shortcomings?"

Without pause, Abigor said, "You could have read my mind, if you so wish. Plus, what is there to forgive?"

"For what happened to you and your son…. For protecting Muraki from your wrath by reminding you that you are now bound by a covenant too…. I know that I can read your thoughts. I would rather hear it from you."

Abigor then fell quiet for a while. After letting out a sigh, he stopped walking and let his sights rest on Caer. His hand slipped away from Caer's hold. "I read your thoughts. I know that you have been telling me the truth. The intentions of wanting to do things differently if the opportunity permitted…. Your remorse for not having those opportunities available… They are all there within you. You don't have to ask for forgiveness. It's Muraki that I find unforgivable."

A warm feeling of happiness soaked in the core of Caer's soul. "Thank you. Your words give me peace. As to Muraki, can you work towards that forgiveness especially now that matters have greatly changed?"

Still in a physically-weakened state due to the wounds that he incurred in Ashtarote's hand as well as overtaxing his psychic reserves, all that Abigor could manage to give Caer was a weak smile. "I will do my best. I give you my word. However, if there is something that you do need to ask forgiveness for, it's for having that damned wager with Enma."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not a prize at a carnival or fair, Caer," said Abigor in a semi-distasteful tone. "I felt as if I was peddled meat with the two of you engaged in a pissing contest to find out as to who would take the meat home. It's not really a gratifying feeling."

Caer ruefully smiled and reached out, once again offering his hand for Abigor to take. "I am sorry, my Love. Please forgive me."

After giving Caer a faint nod, Abigor clenched Caer's hand with tight affection. "I'm still very sore about it, but I'll get over it. Just give me time."

Slowly drawing Abigor close to him and then intently looking into Abigor's eyes, Caer asked with a grin, "So should I be jealous of your last little tryst? You seemed to have enjoyed that last one very much. It was quite stirring to watch. What was his name again…that last student…?"

"Kiyoma Hiro. He served my purposes very well," replied Abigor with a slight smile and a calm yet teasing tone. "Should you be jealous, you ask? If I say that you should, what are you going to do about it?"

After letting out a quiet chuckle, Caer drew Abigor even closer to him and initiated a lingering and passionate kiss which the other was more than happy to reciprocate. He then drew away from Abigor for a few minutes, giving Abigor a disarming smile when he finally replied, "I will re-establish my claim on you. Charm you back again. Simple as that…."

"Whatever you're doing, it's working," whispered Abigor, now being the one who drew Caer close and kissed him.

Before the steamy and more explorative kiss brought the two lovers in a more compromising and intimate moment, the two were distracted when someone purposefully and loudly cleared his throat. That person, now that he knew that he got the attention that he needed, told the two, "Dymion and I just returned from our mission. Naiaca and Tellix are still out. Verus and Muraki are still out as well. We will gather as planned once they all return."

"Yes, Mirmi…. I have seen everyone's handiwork," said Caer, noticing that Abigor was pleased with the results of the primordials' orchestrated plan in bringing Chijou down to her knees. "Just let us know as to when they return."

The handsome Mirmi shrugged his shoulders and murmured with a deviously teasing smirk, "Yes, yes…" After letting out a sigh, he then flippantly waved his right hand, prodding Caer and Abigor by adding, "Have some consideration, will you? Why do you two not take whatever it is you two are doing to your room and get the itch out of your system? Not everyone in this castle has the pleasure of having another to warm the bed for starters. As far as I know, only four of you are lucky on that regard. Do not make the rest of us become voyeurs whose only consolation is to sigh in envy and vicariously enjoy your romps in bed."

Caer asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you suggesting something, Mirmi?"

Mirmi's smirk became even more suggestively charming, his arms crossing over before him in such a smug fashion. "What if I am?"

Caer paused for a while, making Abigor curious and Mirmi anticipatory. Just as when Caer looked as if he was open to the lewd proposal that Mirmi had been hinting at, he told Mirmi, "Sorry, Brother Mirmi, but the suggestion just fell on deaf ears." He then glanced at Abigor and said, "We will continue somewhere more private?"

Mirmi shook his head, feeling as if Caer teasingly led him on but he was more amused than angry when he said, "Oh come on, Brother Caer. Can you not give in even just this one time and share your good fortune?"

"No! Absolutely not!" said Caer with a playful chuckle laced in that refusal as he and Abigor walked towards his bedchambers, his response as well as their footsteps echoing at the vast hallway.

All that Mirmi could do was laugh and shake his head, thinking in amusement, _"Well, at least two of my brothers are enjoying some liberalities for a change. It is a long time coming for them, and they deserve it. Question is, when will I get to enjoy such liberalities?"_

Mirmi then chuckled and shook his head once more, waving his hand dismissively due to the playful wishful thinking that he had in mind. He then went about his merry way, thinking about maybe bugging one of his siblings and engaging them in a little banter for fun after all the devastation that he and Lumys caused in Chijou.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Hanafubuki Restaurant, Kyoto<strong>

The hostess showed the large group from the Shokan Division into the private room that Oriya and Watari had reserved for the occasion. Another female server had taken individual drink and food orders, while another brought in two rounds of sake for everyone.

The restaurant's ambiance was similar to enjoying the hospitality in another's home where one was served hand and foot. The furnishings and utensils, although simple, were of high quality.

"You two did well in choosing this place," whispered Terazuma to Oriya and Watari. "I've never been here before. It's always booked. Secondly, it's expensive here. I'm not so sure that Tatsumi-san would appreciate the bill. How did we manage to get in here? You have to be high up there to even get a foot inside here."

"Oriya here called in favors, so no need to worry," said Watari, giving Oriya a friendly pat on the arm.

"We could've gone to Kokakuro, but it's safer here after the earthquakes," added Oriya, who thanked the server who handed him sake. After he took a drink, he smiled. "One of these days soon, we'll go there. You get to see if the Shokan Division reports about my restaurant are the same as when you actually step inside there."

With a smirk, Terazuma told Oriya and Watari, "I wouldn't mind seeing the women there – Owww!"

Terazuma then shot a glare at Wakaba while he rubbed his now-normal-looking ear, all while the others did their best to curb their chuckles. "Why do you keep pinching my ear, Kannuki? It hurts, you know?"

"You've taken this whole different attitude since you could now curb Kuro into hiding," said Wakaba with a pout, "You're worse than an ape – much more now than before!"

"But Sweetheart," said Terazuma with a rueful smile as he continued to rub the pain away from his ear. "Please understand. I'm not cheating or anything. You'll be there too, you know…so why are you angry?"

Wakaba's narrowed eyes relaxed a bit, although the pout was still there. She looked away from Terazuma. "I don't know. I'm just angry. You can be such an insensitive ape at times."

Tatsumi and Watari's eyes met, the two exchanging a smile as everyone heard Terazuma say to Wakaba, "I'm sorry, Kannuki. I'll do my best to behave better. I promise…so please don't be so angry anymore."

Wakaba, still very much miffed, glanced back at Terazuma. Seconds after having her gaze rest on him and assessing that he meant what he said, she sighed and murmured, "Fine…."

Even Hisoka and Konoe, who were in their respective quiet mood, could not help but smile as everyone saw Terazuma reach out for Wakaba's hand. "Thank you, Sweetheart. Please don't get so angry at me."

"All right… All right…" said Wakaba, who finally relented and allowed Terazuma to hold her hand. Although still pouting, she then affectionately tightened her hold of his hand – her way of letting him know that she had forgiven him. She told him in a half-hurt tone, "You're just such a jerk at times, you know…."

"I gave you my promise, Kannuki," said Terazuma with an apologetic smile, placing his free hand on top of their clasped hands. "I've been doing my best since I gave you my word, didn't I?"

A small smile escaped from Wakaba's lips and she nodded for her reply.

Watari let out an exaggerated sigh and then smiled, telling everyone in such a happy tone as he saw the servers come in with their food and drink, "_And_ all's well with the world again, isn't it? Now let us move on and eat! I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

Everyone happily agreed. Shortly thereafter, they were enjoying the meal, conversation, and company in celebration of Konoe's ascension and Tatsumi's promotion.

Hisoka felt unsettled since their group came inside the establishment. Something was off. He could not place his finger on it, although he did not pick up anything which could serve as a forewarning of an imminent danger.

As to Oriya, the casual observer that he normally was, he noticed that Hisoka, Konoe, and Tatsumi were preoccupied to say the least. Hisoka, to him, looked on edge. Konoe, on the other hand, was heavy-hearted. Tatsumi, he noted, seemed to be quietly vigilant when it came to Hisoka and Watari.

Oriya then focused on the rest. He immediately became friends with Watari, although he knew that Watari's motive at first was to keep a closer eye on him but that slowly changed as Watari felt the authenticity of his ways. He gained Terazuma's respect since he was a disciplined swordsman who had deference in the ways of the warriors and vassals of old. He reciprocated Wakaba's many gestures of friendship while being respectful of Terazuma's perception and feelings. Tatsumi and Hisoka, he knew and could not blame them, would have to take a little more time in terms of being able to implicitly trust him. Last but not the least, he and Konoe established a bond of friendship and understanding since they have so much in common in spite of the generation gap.

After a couple of hours, everyone left the restaurant in a celebratory mood. They were on their way to Konoe's home, the group walking together to find an inconspicuous spot to open up a portal heading back to Meifu.

When the group was about to turn left to another street corner, Hisoka clasped Tatsumi's arm.

Tatsumi blinked, glancing at Hisoka. His eyes followed to where Hisoka's gaze was focused on, and his eyes went wide.

The others stopped walking when they saw that Tatsumi and Hisoka were looking at the elegant French bistro across the street – or more specifically at the familiar couple who was visible from the restaurant window, now standing up and getting ready to leave the restaurant. They then approached Tatsumi and Hisoka, wondering if their eyes were deceiving them.

Watari blanched, murmuring, "Isn't that…?"

"It sure is," was Oriya's monotone reply, his forehead creasing a bit and his chest clenching for reasons known and unknown to him.

To the others, it looked as if Hisoka felt substantially worse than Oriya did.

Hisoka felt Tatsumi's hand rest on his shoulder, with the shadow master giving him a meaningful and cautionary gaze.

Oriya looked at Konoe and after seeing Konoe give his nod of approval, he briskly walked across the street. Hisoka and Tatsumi followed him, the three now walking together as a group. The others watched and waited at the corner.

As soon as the three finished crossing the street, the host opened the restaurant's heavy mahogany door to let the couple out.

"Tsuzuki…" was all that Hisoka could manage to say as his gaze rested on Tsuzuki, yet his temper flared when he saw Tsuzuki's companion.

Tsuzuki stood there, hands in his black trench coat pockets. His eyes blinked for a couple of seconds. Not knowing how to respond, all that he could manage to do was to give Hisoka and Tatsumi a tightlipped smile.

"It's nice to see you, Oriya," said Muraki with a warm and authentic smile that was meant for his long-time friend. "I'm very happy to see you."

Oriya gave Muraki a slight nod of hello and a small smile. His tone was quiet and calm, although Hisoka most of all knew the longing and hurt that was inside his heart when he replied, "Same here."

Hisoka and Tatsumi stood there, both respectively curbing their anger. Tatsumi gave Muraki a death glare, while Hisoka did the same on top of clenching his fists.

As Muraki's gaze shifted from Oriya to Hisoka and Tatsumi, his warm smile became more of a smug smirk. "If you gentlemen would excuse me, Tsuzuki and I still have to continue our evening together."

"Tsuzuki, come with us," said Hisoka, one clenched fist turning into an open hand of invitation. "Let us go home."

Muraki let a faint chuckle escape his lips, smirking when he saw that all that Tsuzuki did was to stare at Hisoka's hand. He reveled in the fact that Hisoka was angry to say the least. He could see the feelings of betrayal, longing, and hurt in Hisoka's eyes as the young shinigami said, "Tsuzuki, come on. What are you waiting for?"

Tsuzuki looked conflicted as he stood there, his eyes' focus moving from Hisoka's hand, to Hisoka, and then to Tatsumi.

Muraki then looked at Oriya, his smile becoming friendly once more. "You and I will go out to lunch these days, if your Kacho will permit you. Please give him my congratulations."

In a moment that angered Hisoka and Tatsumi and hurt Oriya at the same time, Muraki held Tsuzuki's hand and smiled with such warmth as Tsuzuki reciprocated the gesture by clasping the other's hand. "Ready to continue our evening together, my Love?"

Tsuzuki gave Muraki a soft smile and a nod.

As Tsuzuki began walking away from the three while holding hands with Muraki, he asked, "Muraki, who are they?"

"They're old friends of yours." Clasping Tsuzuki's hand with more affection, he then added, "Once you remember everything, you'll know that those two and the rest of their group are nobody to you."

Still walking away with Muraki, Tsuzuki looked behind him and gave Hisoka and Tatsumi one long glance.

Hisoka and Tatsumi were respectively hurt and baffled as they saw Tsuzuki look away from them, glance back at Muraki, and then smile just seconds before Muraki and Tsuzuki disappeared at the corner – all while an equally baffled Oriya also had his own hurt feelings to nurse.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Disclaimer<strong>_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	4. Revelations and Realizations P1 of P3

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Chapter Two – Revelations and Realizations (Part 1 of 3)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Reader<strong> _

_Yami no Matsuei is a shounen-ai series (boys' love, guy/guy relationship, or insinuations of guy/guy relationships other than friendship). Ragnarok Descends is a sequel to Apocalypse Rising. As much as this story can be read in itself, some of the characters and situations contained in this story unfolded in Kyoto Files Revisited and Apocalypse Rising._

_Ragnarok Descends will continue to explore darker themes and heavily-debated issues. Just like its predecessor fics, Ragnarok Descends will have violence, gory scenes, and angst._

_And to answer the question of some readers via their reviews or personal email, yes... There will be much more of Muraki Kazutaka in this story._

_To everyone, happy reading! Let me know what you think via reviews (especially if there are things that can be improved for the subsequent chapters)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. _

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Minoru Konoe's Residence, Main House – Meifu<strong>

The now-young Konoe fell quiet as he rested his solemn gaze on Tatsumi, Terazuma, Wakaba, Watari, Oriya, and Hisoka. Everyone was on edge, emotions high and heavy. One could now hear a pin drop in the ominous and chilling silence that filled the place that Konoe called home before his ascension as the new Lord of Death and Enma's acting replacement.

All that Konoe, more heavy-hearted than ever after all that he had disclosed to his subordinates, could say to the rest was, "I'm sorry. Tonight should've been a happy occasion, but we had to see what we saw at Chijou and now you know what I know. I deemed it best to tell you all the truth. I owe you all that much."

It took a few minutes before Tatsumi mustered the nerve to break the silence, murmuring, "It's not your burden to carry alone, Konoe-sama. It's _not _your fault. No one is at fault but Lord Enma."

"Tatsumi, I…."

Tatsumi's azure eyes narrowed due to more than half a century's worth of deep-seated rage that festered deep within the core of his being and now wanting to erupt. Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes, those tears being valiantly held back with constant self-reminder to control his anger.

Hisoka closed his eyes, doing his best to focus as well as to repel as much psychic bombardment as he could. The emotions and thoughts contained within the room, however, made the efforts harder for him as the minutes passed.

The acting Shokan Division Chief kept his voice as calm as he could as he said to Konoe before the entire group, "All these years..."

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi. Mako was a friend to me, too. He and I were bonded just as brothers would. I know that you're more than a friend and son to him," said a tightlipped Konoe with sadness laced in his voice and tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"It's not just that. It's _everything_. Everything that Lord Enma had done to bring us here in Meifu…even hurting those who mattered most to us…"

Konoe took in a deep breath and then sighed. "We will give Mako a proper burial, once we retrieve his remains."

All that Tatsumi could do was to give Konoe a nod. He restrained the desire to lash out, or even cry by looking away from everyone. He also took a deep breath in a last-ditch effort to ease the heaviness in his chest.

Oriya's eyes wandered towards Hisoka, who he noticed was pale and barely holding on. "Kid, are you all right?"

The others looked towards Hisoka's direction, with Konoe proposing, "Kurosaki, Son…. Why don't you get some fresh air? All of you could use some fresh air, even me."

"May I go there, Kacho?"

Konoe, knowing what place Hisoka was referring to, nodded his head. He gave the young shinigami a small smile. "Of course... I'll even follow shortly, if you wish to train."

Hisoka was tightlipped, cold sweat beading on his forehead. "Thank you."

"There's a dojo at the back," Konoe explained to Oriya, his eyes reflecting the great concern that he had over the youngest shinigami under his command. "That's where he wants to go. Please keep him company."

Without hesitation, Oriya said, "Yes."

Terazuma let out a subtle, yet burdensome sigh before he asked Konoe, "May I be excused, Konoe-sama? I have to get back to Gensoukai for the evening. I'll return to Meifu and report to work first thing in the morning."

Konoe blinked a bit then remembered the latest development regarding Terazuma. "Yes, right…. You're now Gensoukai's Golden Emperor. You could stay at Gensoukai throughout the duration of this case, if you'd like."

With a small yet polite smile, Terazuma said, "I need to be here in Meifu. Gensoukai's existence lies upon our success. Sohryu-san and the others keep me apprised, even as we speak, of their situation throughout this time. They are safe."

"Telepathy?" asked Watari, with the others wondering the same thing.

Terazuma nodded. "I think so."

"Terazuma," said a tightlipped Konoe, "Please let the shikigami know that I will pay Gensoukai a visit one of these days. The visit it long overdue…."

"Yes, Konoe-sama…."

After Terazuma's reply, Wakaba said in a tone laced with sadness. "I'll accompany Hajime-chan, Konoe-sama. May I be excused as well?"

Konoe gave Wakaba a soft smile and a nod, getting startled the next minute when Wakaba gave him a hug. In turn, he reciprocated. He closed his eyes and hugged her, feeling sorry for the orchestrated events that transpired in her short life and ensured that she would end up in Meifu.

Wakaba hung on Konoe's sleeves, her tears streaming down her cheeks while she murmured to him, "This…all of this…_isn't _your fault, Sir. No one blames you. I'm sorry…sorry that you have to carry all of this…for all of us…"

"Wakaba-chan…."

Wakaba drew away from Konoe and stared into his eyes. "You don't have to carry the burden alone, Konoe-sama. We're family. You said so earlier, did you not?"

A sad smile laced with a bit of hope escaped from Konoe's eyes. He nodded, murmuring, "Yes... All of us are family. You don't know how happy I am that you and Watari are now back. Would you and Terazuma please drop the formalities and call me just as you did before?"

"Yes, Kacho," said Wakaba as she vigorously nodded, wiping some of her tears away.

Terazuma, waiting patiently for Wakaba, gave her a smile and offered his hand for her to take once he figured that she was ready to leave. The two then disappeared before everyone using Terazuma's new abilities in transporting them to Gensoukai without Wakaba's intervention.

Oriya, breaking the long tense-filled silence which became worse once Terazuma and Wakaba left, calmly informed the rest. "The kid and I -"

"_Stop_ calling me kid!" said Hisoka through gritted teeth. He did his best to quell the shaking of his body, but the anger towards Oriya's words made it worse.

"I didn't mean any harm, malice, or insult by calling you a kid, _Kurosaki-kun_," Oriya replied with an even tone. He then let out a subtle sigh before adding, "You need air, and so do I. Either we take a walk together, or let off some steam. _Your_ call…."

Hisoka stared into Oriya's eyes, calming down a bit before he mustered a nod and mumbled, "Fine…."

Watari, very much bothered over the things that he had heard tonight – especially matters which pertained to Tatsumi and him, glanced over to Tatsumi. Seeing tell-tale signs that Tatsumi still wanted to talk to Konoe, he proposed, "I'll go get some fresh air with Oriya and Bon."

Tatsumi gave Watari a small smile. "You're more than welcome to stay and hear everything, Yutaka."

The soft smile that escaped from Watari's lips a minute ago became warmer still. "I'm fine, Seii. I'll take a walk with them and come back here. Whatever part of the conversation I catch, I'll sit in."

"You're all more than welcome to stay for the night," said Konoe to all his men. He was relieved that the remaining ones – Tatsumi, Watari, Oriya, and Hisoka – all had given their respective nods. Then, he added, "Just take care…."

"We'll be back soon," said Watari before he, Hisoka, and Oriya quietly left.

Konoe's heart was heavy from such an emotionally-charged evening. The two men, still comfortable with each other's presence in spite of all that had happened this evening, were quiet for a while as they looked at the three leave.

With a calm yet intent tone, Tatsumi told the new Lord of Death moments after the long-standing silence, "When the time comes…."

Becoming more tightlipped, Konoe let out a sigh and nodded. "I know, Tatsumi. You don't have to say it. I understand, and I give you my word."

"I appreciate it, Kacho. I'll just take a walk at your garden, get some air," said Tatsumi as he once again fell silent. He wanted to say so much more to Konoe, yet the gravity of the revelation revealed not just to him but to all of them was just too heavy to take.

"I'll follow you shortly."

All that Tatsumi could manage to do was to give Konoe a quiet yet respectful nod before he turned around and left.

Konoe looked outside as Tatsumi left. His gaze rested on the view before him – the small flower and vegetable garden behind his home. He let out a heavy sigh and thought, _"I don't know if I did the right thing, Mako. I understand what great lengths a loving father would be willing to go through for his son. The same goes for a dutiful son who would move heaven and earth for his father. I lost my son long ago. Tatsumi's your son and he lost you too. He will do anything and everything to set things right…and I just agreed to let him do that as well as damn his soul."_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Minoru Konoe's Residence, Dojo – Meifu<strong>

The walk towards the dojo and the fresh air helped Hisoka. He found it easier to breathe, the headache he had did not throb as relentlessly as it did minutes ago. He was silently grateful for Watari and Oriya's presence - even though he still had reservations on trusting the swordsman due to the latter's bond with Muraki. Whenever he had psychic attacks such as earlier, it was normally best for him to be alone - even isolated - until at least half of the pain and illness have subsided.

In reality, Hisoka did not want to be alone most especially when the attacks happens. When he was still alive, he woke up alone and locked up in a dark cell at the basement of the Kurosaki clan's home. Over the years, he developed a wall around his heart which accepted darkness and loneliness as inevitabilities. He did so to survive and adapt, most especially since his parents shunned him for having psychic abilities.

Hisoka found those inevitabilities challenged - and eventually changed - when Tsuzuki became his partner. Even though his older partner's emotions came loud and strong, he was used to them. Over the handful of years' worth of working and being with Tsuzuki, he learned ways on how to handle the other's thoughts and emotions.

Tonight, however, was different for Hisoka. Even though his capacity to handle such bombardment had increased, he felt as if years' worth of training had been wiped out. Emotions were running high, to say the least. Konoe, who normally had his emotions in check, was registering as loud and as strong in Hisoka's psychic meter. Terazuma was also the same. Wakaba, who normally wore her heart on her sleeve, was broadcasting more loudly than usual.

Calling Tatsumi's emotions and thoughts as volatile would make it a euphemism, although that was the one word that Hisoka could come up with to describe Tatsumi's emotions. His empathy picked up the murderous rage boiling inside Tatsumi...feelings made even murkier primarily due to Tatsumi's overwhelming sadness over losing a father for the second time.

Watari and Oriya's presence calmed Hisoka. Sure, he could read his colleagues' respective emotions but the latter two had them in check - no matter how greatly upset they were over what Konoe just revealed to everyone.

The three entered the dojo, with Watari and Oriya leading the walk towards the middle of the dojo and helping Hisoka sit down.

"Just close your eyes," Oriya told Hisoka in a quiet tone. "Focus... Breathe... Relax..."

Hisoka shifted until he comfortably sat in an akimbo. He followed Oriya's advice, finding that it further helped ease his torment.

Oriya and Watari sat on the floor in the same style as Hisoka did. They closed their eyes, serving as silent company and at the same time keeping their thoughts and emotions in check until Hisoka recovered.

However, that silence was short-lived when a new arrival said while the three shinigami had their eyes closed, "Now that you all know the truth, are you ready to know more?"

And another said, "Will you all be up to the task?"

Oriya stirred, his eyes squinting as he thought in disbelief, _"I know that voice. It __can't__ be..."_

Hisoka, Watari, and Oriya opened their eyes. The three immediately recognized the first new arrival – Chief Archangel Michael.

And only Oriya recognized the second new arrival, his eyes resting upon her beautiful face as he murmured, _"Ukyo…?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Location – Gensoukai<strong>

All of Tsuzuki's shikigami as well as Hisoka's shikigami Kurikara were silent when Terazuma and Wakaba arrived. They were privy to some of Terazuma's thoughts, most especially emotionally-charged thought, so they really did not know what to say when Terazuma had asked to talk to all of them.

Once in Gensoukai's soil, the signs of Terazuma's bond with his shikigami Kuro had returned on his face and ears…the black marks on his cheekbones now mixed with gold. This time, however, the curse of not being able to touch a woman had been thankfully lifted forever.

Touda and Kurikara were most especially silent since they were the ones most affected, both of them harboring their respective feelings about the Golden Emperor.

Kurikara went against all odds and protected the humans against the Golden Emperor – thus bringing about a civil war as well as a falling-out between him and his best friend Sohryu. What he believed in his heart of hearts was that the Golden Emperor would not stand for the destruction of life, and since he had not seen or heard the Golden Emperor give such orders then such orders did not exist.

Touda, on the other hand, fulfilled missions for the Golden Emperor only to be publicly punished for them. The Golden Emperor had disavowed his involvement or knowledge for Touda's actions. His peers ostracized and imprisoned him deep within Tenku's dungeons – doomed to be imprisoned and forgotten for eternity.

Now, all of the shikigami have found out the truth through Terazuma. Kurikara felt vindicated. Sohryu and the other ten shikigami did not know where to start or have not yet reconciled with the fact that they have been deceived all along.

The deception ran deep. It destroyed a long-standing friendship between Kurikara and Sohryu. Eleven of them – led by Sohryu – stripped Touda of his powers, memory, and honor. It threw Gensoukai in a series of civil wars, in which the only solution towards peace was to imprison Kurikara deep within the desert.

Touda felt the same as Kurikara did, but felt that so much had been robbed from him that no amount of vindication or apology could wash away what happened – and these were his sentiments while his visors were on. He stayed behind the control panels, listening to all that have been said.

All this time, Gensoukai's residents did not know that Enma destroyed the Golden Emperor because the latter would not stand for obliterating the human race. It was Enma who sent Touda on missions and disavowed him. It was Enma who steered events towards Gensoukai's near-ruin.

What Enma did not expect, however, was for the Golden Emperor to make true of the prophecy through Terazuma Hajime. Enma thought that he destroyed the Gensoukai's true ruler forever, and for him to add this realm as a plaything.

Byakko, his gaze shifting back and forth between Terazuma and Touda, asked "How about you and Wakaba-san, Terazuma-sama…?"

Terazuma stirred and took in a deep breath before asking, "I beg your pardon?"

A kind smile escaped from Byakko's lips. "I was asking as to how you two are doing."

Wakaba and Terazuma exchanged glances and smiled ruefully, with Terazuma replying as he held Wakaba's hand, "It's too much to take in, especially with what's going on right now, but I'll be fine. Kannuki and Watari-san are back, so that makes a world of difference."

"Is Tsuzuki ever coming back, Terazuma-sama?" asked Tenko – Sohryu's daughter.

Terazuma's eyes then scanned his surroundings, seeing how the others were sad and understandably so. "We're doing our best to get him back. Right now, though, he doesn't remember any of us."

Suzaku then though out loud, "If Tsuzuki gets into trouble, we cannot do anything unless he summons us."

"You're right," said a tightlipped Terazuma. "He's now in the Pits of Hell with Muraki. Abigor also went with him. Chijou's in a state of chaos because of Abigor. We're trying to identify a pattern…follow clues…do anything to get them back…save Chijou…save everyone in all the other realms."

The rest of Suzaku's peers fell quiet.

After moments of silence, Sohryu said, "We can only hope that our friend comes back to us."

"I hope so too, Sohryu-san," said Wakaba with a sad smile. "I hope so, too…."

* * *

><p><strong>Location – Pits of Hell<strong>

_Flames all around…_

_A gigantic black winged serpent slithering protectively above…_

_Debris falling from above and all around…_

_In the darkness and the chaos, a voice called out…_

_Soon, arms circled around in a protective embrace – all-encompassing, warm, and loving…_

Tsuzuki sat up in bed once he saw Hisoka's face in his dreams. He began calming down as he took in his surroundings – a huge bedroom. His bedroom, to be exact….

"_The kid this evening…again… Why do I keep seeing him?"_ thought Tsuzuki, not noticing how cold sweat beaded on his forehead in spite how cold it generally was in his new home.

"Are you all right?"

The amethyst-eyed man glanced sideways and gave Muraki a small smile, the latter resting a hand on his back. He took in a deep breath and quivered a bit from the other's touch. "Dreams…."

Muraki closed his eyes, planting a kiss on Tsuzuki's back…his fingers affectionately ghosting over the other's smooth skin. He asked in a soothing tone, "Anything that I can do…?"

"You've already done so much," said Tsuzuki as he closed his eyes and felt Muraki's embrace from behind.

"Maybe I can help ease your mind? Just close your eyes. Take a deep breath."

Tsuzuki took in deep cleansing breaths as Muraki planted a kiss here and there on his body, the two already half-naked from hours ago after having dinner together at Chijou…followed by the exchange of passionate kisses and intimate touches. Things did not progress beyond that since Muraki let him rest…the two together under the bedcovers.

The two then faced each other, their respective hearts raced. Tsuzuki was sheepish as Muraki's hand gently touched his cheek.

"I've waited so long for you. For this…for us…for us to be together like this," Muraki whispered in Tsuzuki's ear. A wry smile escaped his lips as his ghosting fingers teased once more…doing so before he planted a lingering kiss on Tsuzuki's lips.

Tsuzuki reciprocated, not knowing whether it was right or wrong. He was confused, feeling lost. The one who now kissed him, touched him in a way that reminded him that the other knew him so well….provided stability and reassurance that he could not explain.

Muraki knew full well that he stirred the emotions and passions of the amethyst-eyed shinigami, pushing the right buttons and eliciting the responses that he wanted. Granted that Tsuzuki's emotions were clouded in a mixture of confusion, amnesia, and near-insanity but to him, the end result was all that mattered – most especially if the result was a desirable one. His hands traveled downward, and once again he smiled as he heard a moan escape from the other's lips.

This time, Tsuzuki allowed his hand to do some exploring – a reciprocation of the other's affections and teasing. He and Muraki then shared another kiss – this one lingering longer and far more passionate than the one before.

Soon, those kisses became hungrier...needier…more explorative. One by one, clothes were shed until both of them were fully naked. The two yearned for each other in all things carnal, and matters would not stop until both of them had their fill – even if it took all night to do so.

**End of Chapter Two**


	5. Revelations and Realizations P2 of P3

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Chapter Three – Revelations and Realizations (Part 2 of 3)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Reader<strong> _

_Yami no Matsuei is a shounen-ai series (boys' love, guy/guy relationship, or insinuations of guy/guy relationships other than friendship). Apocalypse Rising is a sequel to Kyoto Files Revisited. As much as this story can be read in itself, some of the characters and situations contained in this story unfolded in Kyoto Files Revisited._

_Ragnarok Descends will continue to explore darker themes and heavily-debated issues. Just like its predecessor fics, Ragnarok Descends will have violence, gory scenes, and angst._

_And to answer the question of some readers via their reviews or personal email, yes... There will be much more of Muraki Kazutaka in this story._

_To everyone, happy reading! Let me know what you think via reviews (especially if there are things that can be improved for the subsequent chapters)._

_**Additional Author Notes**_

_A few have written to me via PM as to who is Mako – the name which came up here and there in the last chapter (conversations between Tatsumi and Konoe). _

_Asukawa Mako (an OC of mine) is a long-time father figure for Tatsumi since Tatsumi's father died. If you wish to know more about this character and how deep of a father-son relationship he shared with Tatsumi, I encourage you to read The Shadows of My Past (a Tatsumi-centric, first-person POV fic which explores Tatsumi's life). _

_However, please note that the readers of Ragnarok Descends do not have to read The Shadows of My Past since they stand separately from each other. _

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. _

_Please sit back and enjoy reading. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this and the fics that I have been writing._

_**Many thanks,**_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Minoru Konoe's Residence, Main House – Meifu<strong>

"May I join you?"

A somber-looking Tatsumi pushed his glasses towards the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. He then looked up at Konoe, mustering a small smile as he leaned further against the sakura tree. "Of course, Konoe-sama."

The acting Lord of Death was gentle and fatherly towards his long-time right-hand man. "Tatsumi, thanks for upholding the value of respecting titles and chain of command especially in front of the others. When we're by ourselves, however, could we please do away with the formalities?"

When Konoe gazed at a now-puzzled Tatsumi, his smile for the other became warmer still. He gave Tatsumi the opportunity to reply, but when the latter remained silent he added, "I get it that I still outrank you. I get it that I've taken Enma's place to restore the balance between life and death. Those, however, don't change things between us. I don't think anything would change things between us. We've been through a lot together. We've shared so many things–a bond with Mako, closed-door discussions with Enma, plans executed to keep the Shokan Division afloat."

Looking more perplexed, Tatsumi murmured, "I don't understand, Sir."

After letting out a sigh, Konoe explained, "We've known each other for more than what—half a century? I've known Mako much longer than that. You've earned the privilege of being informal with me a long time ago. It's about time that you enjoy it, especially now that you're the new Shokan Division Chief."

"_Acting_ Shokan Division Chief, Sir, thanks to you," Tatsumi corrected Konoe.

"You're Chief nonetheless," countered Konoe with a knowing smirk.

Tatsumi relaxed a bit and then gave Konoe a small smile and a nod. "Thank you, Sir." After giving the matter much thought, he then added, "May I still call you Kacho, then? Old habits are hard to die. Consider it as a form of endearment and respect from my part."

Konoe smiled and nodded. "Drop the word _'Sir' _and we have a deal."

The new Lord of Death sat down beside Tatsumi on the wooden bench. He had his fingers ghost over its stained wood. "Do you know that Mako and I worked on this bench the first year that he and I became friends?"

"I didn't know that, but I'm not surprised. Mako-san loved to do such things. Gardening, woodwork, cooking. Anything that kept him busy."

Konoe then chuckled, fondly recalling, "It was _his_ idea, actually, to make this a place to sit down and think. This was our sacred place. We hung out here and relaxed. At least twice a week for God knows how many years, we hung out here and talked about anything and everything. I miss him, especially every time that I sit here. He was a good, loyal friend...a great brother."

Tatsumi fell quieter as his heart ached more from that gaping hole due to Mako's long-time absence in his life. All these years, he shared Konoe's sentiments. Like his superior, he wondered for many years as to what happened to his long-time father figure and mentor.

And now that Tatsumi knew the entire truth, he had trouble accepting it.

"Lord Enma wanted someone to watch over you. Mako volunteered. He wanted to protect you and your family from Lord Enma. He insisted that Lord Enma was up to no good. Before, I thought that he was just being paranoid about Lord Enma. Now I know that his feelings were justified. I just…."

Konoe's tears beaded at the corner of his eyes when he added, "I just wish that I knew the truth while he was still around..."

Konoe then quietly chuckled. "He loved a good laugh. Me admitting that he was right all along? That'd be a good laugh for him. He'd never make me forget that for as long as both of us existed."

"Yes, I know. Mako-san loved poking fun at whatever he could," said Tatsumi with a knowing smirk. He remembered how Mako loved to tease him, especially whenever he was nagged about finding a suitable mate. He most especially got teased when he agonized as to whether he should romantically pursue Tsuzuki. Oh, the old man heartily laughed when he came home with a bad stomachache and diarrhea—the first of many times that he got sick due to Tsuzuki's cooking.

After letting out a sigh, Konoe followed Tatsumi's example and leaned against the tree. "Are you going to be fine, Son?"

"Kacho?"

"You know that I've always seen every single person who worked for me as my child."

Tatsumi pondered on Konoe's statement and nodded without hesitation.

"All of you have been my children since Day One. Tsuzuki and you are my two eldest children. The rest are your younger siblings. Kurosaki's my youngest child. All these years, you've been the responsible elder brother who guided the younger siblings towards a straight path. You served as their example on responsibility and thrift. Tsuzuki has always been the goofball elder brother. He was the role model for compassion. Because of you two, the Shokan Division was more like a tight-knit family."

As his mind's eye first replayed the fateful night that Ruka was killed and Tsuzuki lost his mind, and then haunted him with visions of his beloved son's death, Konoe added, "I watched over Tsuzuki during the last eight years of his life. I have kept an eye on him ever since. Just like Tsuzuki, you've always been a son to me. I know full well what Mako saw in you since you were a baby. Every time he left for a mission, he always asked me to look after you. It didn't matter to him or me that you were more than capable enough to take care of yourself. What mattered was that someone looked after you and that you were not alone."

Tatsumi became more tightlipped as he fought back the tears.

"Yes, Tatsumi," Konoe said with a nod. "Mako was a father to you, just as he had been to your father. He managed to keep you under Lord Enma's radar until the day your mother died. When your sister and mother died, you were so devastated."

"So my sister and mother's deaths…they weren't due to Lord Enma's manipulation?"

"They still were. Lord Enma wanted to hurt Mako. You were the one dearest to Mako. He figured that if you suffered, Mako would suffer. The night that your mother took her life, Lord Enma found out what you were capable of—your true gifts."

Feeling so sorry for a now-confused Tatsumi, Konoe told Tatsumi as gently as he could, "I know you still have a lot of questions. I want you to understand that Mako loved you as his son. You were his pride and joy. His feelings had nothing to do with your gifts, or the fact that you were the perfect student. To him, you were his son and your family was also his family. He did the best that he could to be there for all of you. You were his strength and his legacy. For centuries, Lord Enma held a grudge against Mako because he knew that he'd _never_ get Mako's allegiance. So he destroyed Mako to give room for you…."

"Because Lord Enma thought I'd be the perfect puppet to do his work—something Mako-san _wouldn't_ willingly do?" Tatsumi gritted his teeth. His desire to lash out or yell at the top of his lungs was merely replaced by silent tears that beaded and then flowed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi. I wish I could do something to undo everything that Lord Enma did..."

The two men were silent for a while. Once some of the tears were shed and it helped alleviate the heaviness in their hearts, they recalled memories of Asukawa Mako—Konoe's attempt to help Tatsumi soothe his raging temper. The stories helped ease the pain that they felt deep inside from finally uncovering Mako's fate.

Tatsumi let out a heavy sigh, his heart still burdened. "I made the old man cry that day, Kacho…the day that I died. He was always there for me, even after I died. I lost both of them—my father and Mako-san—around Christmastime. If I could bring all four of them back, even if was just one day...one hour...I'd tell them the many things I've always wantd to tell them."

"That you love and miss them?"

"Yes, and that I'm sorry... Had I been stronger...wiser...more powerful...then maybe, just maybe, I could've changed their fates."

A tightlipped Konoe nodded, especially since he felt the same way as Tatsumi did. However, he did add on to Tatsumi's wishful thinking by saying, "But think about it this way, Tatsumi. They've always been proud of you. To them, you've never done them wrong. You haven't had much of a childhood because of the circumstances in your life. You've done much more than you think. To not acknowledge that would make them sad, even if their souls are at peace in Heaven."

"Mako-san's soul isn't in Heaven or at peace, thanks to Lord Enma." After the long pause, a grim-looking Tatsumi asked, "Where does all of this bring us, Kacho? What should've changed so that I didn't end up here in Meifu after I died?"

Konoe mustered all the courage to gaze into Tatsumi's eyes. He felt that the latter deserved the truth. "If you have completely forgiven yourself, Tatsumi, then things should've changed. Your good deeds, however, outweighed whatever sins you've committed. You were also contrite in asking for forgiveness before you died. However, Lord Enma was a biased judge. When he offered you to become a shinigami and you accepted, the slate has been wiped clean for your redemption out of Meifu. Mako always had his hunch that Lord Enma manipulated matters, but he didn't know the full extent of it. You didn't know how angry Mako was at Enma when you ended up staying here. When he couldn't do anything, he did his best to continue guiding you as long as he could...to make Meifu your home...to not make you feel that you're doomed to live an eternity of penance and regret."

The acting Lord of Death let out a burdened sigh before he continued, "There are _two_ matters for you to consider, now that you know everything. You know the real reason why Lord Enma didn't tell you or anyone about what truly happened to Mako."

As Tatsumi's gaze narrowed out of curiosity, Konoe said, "Lord Enma wanted to make sure you'd be faithful to him…that you'd see Mako's death as your opportunity. Now you know that Mako was destroyed, will you be claiming what was his? His power…his rightful place as the only shadow master in Meifu?"

"So that's the first matter. What's the second one, Kacho?"

"What will you do with that power once you get it?"

The shadow master shifted, taking off his glasses and putting pressure on the bridge of his nose before wearing them once more. "I'll claim it, Kacho. Our numbers here in the Shokan Division have dwindled. Considering the matter at hand, we all need to be stronger…more powerful."

"Whatever happens, do what you need to do for the right reasons." Konoe was calm, but he looked worried. "Any power claimed, especially gifts of that magnitude, requires a rite of passage. Remember not to lose yourself in it, Tatsumi."

A tightlipped Tatsumi told Konoe, "I have to do my part. Everyone has a burden to carry. You, me, Terazuma-san, Wakaba-chan, Yutaka—"

"_And_ Kurosaki and Tsuzuki. Abigor, too, in spite of the havoc he's been causing lately." Konoe then shifted to sit in an akimbo on the bench—a mannerism of his since the old days with Mako.

Tatsumi's eyes reflected more worry. "Before Tsuzuki-san…left…I made a promise to him. I promised to take care of Kurosaki-kun…to watch over him just as he would. I gave him my word that I would."

Konoe nodded grimly. "And I added the burden by giving you my post at the Shokan Division. So now, you also feel responsible for everyone…not just Kurosaki or Watari."

"Nothing has changed. I would always watch out for everyone," said Tatsumi with a small yet reassuring smile. "I've done it all this time. In light of the circumstances…of what we're all up against…I just want to make sure that I'd do everything in my power."

Konoe gave Tatsumi a friendly pat on the back, an acknowledgement that he understood and empathized with what the latter had just shared with him. "This time, it's different. You won't be watching out for them in the shadows. You'll be in plain view, leading them. You can't hide your intentions and feelings from them anymore. You have to be transparent to them—something that you're probably not used to doing. You'll also be dealing with a different power if you wish to claim what Mako had. The shadows' true and most potent powers come from the same source as Abigor's…the primordials…and Tsuzuki's. _Chaos_ itself, Tatsumi. I've seen what it had done to Tsuzuki when he was still alive. You and the others have seen what he could do with those powers when Sargatanas possessed him."

"And you? What changes for you?"

"I can't be as transparent as I used to be. Our roles have changed, and we have to remind each other to stick to our roles for everyone's sake. But are you sure that you want to pursue this?"

"I must. I have to do everything in my part so that we'd succeed. If I fail, then I won't be able to claim Mako-san's remains and give it a proper burial. I will do it for him…for me…for all of us…"

After letting out a burdened sigh, Konoe rested his gaze upon Tatsumi. "So when do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow night. I don't think we can wait any longer."

"I'll feel better if someone comes with you. Please promise me that much."

"I'll take either Yutaka or Terazuma-san with me."

"Well, I'm thinking of someone who's more familiar with the territory, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi then gave Konoe a grateful smile. "I'm honored and humbled that you want to accompany me, Kacho, but Meifu needs you now more than ever."

"Yes, I was thinking about volunteering myself. However, I think someone else would be a better companion for this journey of yours. Someone who'll be more than capable to watch your back and guide you through this journey."

At first, the acting Shokan Division Chief's eyes narrowed due to curiosity only for those expressive blue eyes to widen. "You're _not_ seriously thinking what I'm thinking, are you, Kacho?"

"I am, Tatsumi," said Konoe without hesitation. "Once you say yes, I'll ask him to come and see us. I'm sure that he'll show up."

When Tatsumi fell quiet, Konoe added, "You might not see him as a friend, especially right now. But he has never been a foe—even in his worse."

"So far, that's the case, but…" Tatsumi let out a burdened sigh, shaking his head before carding his fingers through his thick, brown hair. "Let me think about it for a minute. I _will_ bring someone with me. I give you my word."

"Fair enough, Tatsumi. Fair enough..." Konoe's mind then began to sift through his many concerns, his young face still looking so calm…his heart being the only true witness to how troubled he truly was.

Tatsumi then closed his eyes. Images of how Muraki tormented Tsuzuki and the latter's already-frail psyche at Kyoto years ago came into mind. Outwardly, he seemed calm. Inside, however, his blood boiled. His mind's eye saw Muraki's face. His heart recalled the rage he felt for seeing his former lover suffer. He wondered how Watari could cope from everything after being turned into Kinu. Amnesiac or not, he couldn't imagine as to how Tsuzuki could spend a seemingly romantic evening together with Muraki. It drove him crazy to think right now, Muraki was probably having his way with Tsuzuki in the bedroom. Oh, he was so angry for many reasons. The more that he denied most of the reasons for his anger, the more enraged he became.

But a handful of things were for certain...

Tatsumi couldn't bear the thought of those who he held dear being manipulated. He couldn't fathom being able to just stand there and watch those dear ones get hurt. He wouldn't allow those he loved to suffer. In the circumstances at hand, it was all three. Myriad emotions stirred him.

And then Tatsumi remembered the old days when he and Tsuzuki were still together. He then vividly recalled this evening's events. Sure, he was angry and that anger was reminiscent of the time that he blew up on Tsuzuki due to jealous rage. This time, however, the circumstances were far different. He loved Watari, and he felt complete because of it...but that didn't exclude him from his volatile feelings.

_"If I'm feeling this way right now, then it must be worse for Kurosaki-kun. He loves Tsuzuki. I could hardly imagine how Oriya-san must be feeling. I can tell from his eyes last night that he felt so betrayed from seeing them together. It's harder for him in a different way because Muraki's the one who's causing all of this. And to make matters far worse for him, the truth about his feelings for Muraki and Muraki's fiancee was exposed for all of us to know,"_ thought Tatsumi, the realization making his heart ache even more.

In the comfortable silence, Tatsumi opened his eyes and let his gaze rest on the still-blood-red moon. His expressive blue eyes glinted dangerously as the thoughts replayed themselves inside his head, vowing, "_I'll make you pay for hurting everyone, Muraki. I __don't__ and __never__ forget my promises. I'll get Tsuzuki-san back. If I get to rip your arms and head off...break every bone from your wretched body in the process, __the better__…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Minoru Konoe's Residence, Dojo—Meifu<strong>

"Yes, Mibu, it's me," said Ukyo with a soft smile. She reached out and touched Oriya's hand, which made Oriya's eyes water a bit from held-back tears. "Are you happy to see me? I missed you."

Oriya smiled, the tears finally streaming down his cheek when Ukyo affectionately touched his left cheek. "The gods know that I've missed you very much, and I'm so sorry…"

The soft-spoken and young-looking Ukyo blinked a bit, rather surprised. "Sorry? Why?"

The swordsman's gaze rested on his long-time friend and secret love. "Because I wasn't able to…"

The angelic woman's smile became warmer still. Hisoka felt comforted from the kindness and empathy which filled her being, especially when he heard her tell Oriya, "Because you weren't able to save me, Mibu? My fate always rested with Heaven alone. It was my time already. All of us have to accept that. You and Kazu have done so many sacrifices for me already. You both prolonged my life because of your efforts. I couldn't thank you and Kazu enough for everything."

"It wasn't fair. It was too soon. You left us way too soon," murmured Oriya as he bowed his head and held Ukyo's hand, his tears now dropping here and there on her hand.

"Kazu was too obsessed to sense me. You and Kazu have never been alone. I've been with both of you all this time," said Ukyo with an empathetic smile. "You have felt me, haven't you? You've always been sensitive to such things, just like me."

As Oriya nodded, Hisoka told Ukyo, "The white feathers. The angel wings. The light. That warm presence I've been feeling since the Tsuuri Troy case at Kyoto and more so recently. It was you all along, wasn't it?"

Ukyo nodded with a warm smile. "There's so much that I've wanted to say to you, Kurosaki-kun, ever since I've known about the things that Kazu had done to you. I don't even know where to begin."

Hisoka read Ukyo's thoughts. Normally, his heart would be flooded with so many conflicting emotions whenever he was reminded of his three-year torment under Muraki's hands. However, there was something about Ukyo that pacified him. Her emotions resonated so strongly with him. His empathy picked up the regret and kindness that filled her heart. "Just as you told Oriya-san, you don't have to say 'I'm sorry' to me."

"Kazu hurt you and all those who are dear to you. He took Tsuzuki-san away from you," said Ukyo while Michael observed the calming effect that her presence had on Oriya and Hisoka. "My hands might not have been the very instrument of harm, but I can't help but feel that I could do something. Even if it's something as small as an apology to acknowledge the misery that he caused you..."

"Again, Ukyo-san, the gesture is appreciated but not necessary…"

Hisoka then read Oriya's mind. He glanced at the swordsman, the latter intently staring at him. It was as if Oriya was chastising him for being clueless, even downright rude for insulting somebody—particularly a woman—who had extended such authentic kindness as compassion.

Oriya's quiet glare prompted Hisoka to re-examine the situation. A pang of guilt eventually crept inside him, and so he clarified in a gentler tone, "Thank you, Ukyo-san. I appreciate your kindness. May I ask you a question?"

After Ukyo smiled and nodded, Hisoka asked, "I can see why you've watched over Oriya-san, but why do you watch over me, too?"

"You, Mibu, and Kazu are my charges. It's my duty as an angel to watch over them." Ukyo then let out a sad sigh. "I want to save Kazu from himself, but he's just so defiant. So obsessed."

Hisoka, with confusion and hurt heavily laced in his words, blurted out, "How can you save someone who's lost—particularly someone lost a long time ago?"

Chief Archangel Michael was tightlipped when he said, "For someone persistent such as you, Kurosaki Hisoka, you have given up too soon on Muraki's salvation."

"Not everyone can be saved," deadpanned Hisoka.

"_Funny._ That is what others would say about Tsuzuki Asato, or even about your father Abigor. That is what they said about your birth parents, but you did not give up on them. If you have not given up on these people, why give up on Muraki?"

Hisoka gave Michael a long and hard gaze. "They're my parents. I don't know much about Abigor, but for the most part he had been kind. Tsuzuki's compassionate. Muraki's a monster. He's evil to the core. I _felt _it."

With a matter-of-factly tone, Michael told Hisoka, "But Tsuzuki Asato is a primordial. He, along with his brethren, is God's adversary. By design, all of God's creation should recognize that important fact."

"That _doesn't_ make Tsuzuki evil."

"And Abigor?"

Hisoka's green eyes reflected the conviction behind his words. "He's not dripping with evil. Muraki, however, is rotten to the core."

Michael let a sarcastic chuckle escape from his lips. "You felt the same way about Abigor, Kurosaki. Do not lie to me. What you feel around Abigor is exactly the same as you feel whenever Muraki is around you."

The young shinigami's eyes flashed in such anger. "They are different! Don't you dare put Tsuzuki in the same category as Muraki! They're total opposites!"

"Michael, please..."

"_No,_ Ukyo. This young man _needs_ to understand something."

Michael then focused his steely gaze once more on Hisoka, adding. "Tell me—what makes Tsuzuki worthy and Muraki unworthy?"

Feeling as if his head had swollen up to three times its normal size, Hisoka snapped back, "You _can't_ compare the two!"

"Well, Oriya Mibu here disagrees with you. Ukyo and I disagree with you."

Oriya and Watari noticed that the mild shaking of fixtures around them substantially increased. They looked at Hisoka, respectively wondering if the archangel's provocation of Hisoka had a direct connection to the phenomenon.

Now livid, Hisoka said through gritted teeth—his last-ditch effort to remain calm, "I _don't_ care if you or anyone else disagrees with me. I _don't_ care if Tsuzuki's a primordial or a demon. He's a human being. He's _more_ human than Muraki or anyone else can possibly be. I'll do _everything_ to get him back."

Michael, in a dismissive manner, told Hisoka, "He _does not _even remember you. You think that the tryst between the two of you will be enough to jog the memory back into his insanity-addled mind?"

Oriya's eyes narrowed dangerously at Michael. "You've said more than enough. You're in _our _territory. You're a guest here, and you're insulting one of your hosts! You owe him an apology to say the least."

"Why, Oriya Mibu? Did my words hit you at the very core of your hurt as well?" asked Michael with a smirk. "You and I agree that Muraki should be saved. Leave this battle of words between the boy and me. Ukyo is with me. If you are rude towards me then you are rude towards her, too."

Hisoka was shocked to feel that Oriya had calmed down considerably. It was such a change from the swordsman wanting to cut down the archangel just a second ago.

In a calm and diplomatic tone, Oriya said, "If Kurosaki-kun and I are being rude, we are simply reacting towards _your_ tactless behavior. You call my friend Muraki human. As much as I will love and defend him with every fiber of my being, I _can't _deny the evil in him."

The loud noise coming from the shaking objects around them dissipated as Watari interjected, "You call Tsuzuki and Abigor as God's enemies. Well, Tsuzuki is unconditionaly kind and self-sacrificing. The same applies to Lord Abigor. Physiology _doesn't_ make anyone evil. Thoughts and deeds make people evil. And that doctor, forgive me Oriya-san, is just evil incarnate."

Oriya glanced at Watari and quietly smirked, "No offense taken."

The shaking came to a complete halt, which marked the beginning of Hisoka's return to a calmer state. Oriya said to Michael, "You're barred from returning to Heaven because the gates are blocked. You're forced to stay in Meifu as our guest. Keep up with your crass and arrogant behavior, and your inability to solicit the help you need to go home will be the least of your problems. I assure you of that."

Michael's eyes narrowed, especially from hearing the last words that came from Oriya's mouth. "Is that a threat?"

"Feel free to call it anything you want." Oriya then gave Michael a small yet meaningful smirk. His tone was still calm but was now laced with more intent. "You call yourself an angel, but your holier-than-thou behavior is horrible to say the least. It's _you _that needs to understand things,_ Archangel. _Everyone around you understands much more than you ever can about not losing faith. Kurosaki Hisoka here might be very young, but he's _not_ a boy. You should follow examples coming from the One you serve. Start those examples by apologizing to Kurosaki-kun."

Ukyo let out a subtle sigh, and nodded. "Watari-san and Mibu are right, Michael…"

Michael fell silent and eventually relaxed. He let out a burdened sigh and looked at Watari, Hisoka, and Oriya. "I am sorry, gentlemen. Please forgive me. I did not mean for my words to be harsh."

Watari's gaze never left Michael. In a calm yet firm voice, he told the archangel, "I think that you're trying to tell us something important, but your emotions muddied up its importance as well as the good intent behind it."

Michael nodded. "The solution does not lie in condemning one person and then saving the other. That is _not_ Heaven's way. That is not the way that all of you—particularly Kurosaki Hisoka here—should take."

"And why is that?" asked Hisoka, who was now calm but still rather peeved with Michael's earlier behavior.

"Take that stance and you will all fail. If Meifu fails, all will perish," was Michael's tightlipped reply. "_You_ are Abigor's son, Kurosaki. Abigor recently opened the seal that guarded the Pool of Chaos to save you. When he did that and gave you his blood, he also imparted his full legacy onto you."

Hisoka frowned. "Legacy?"

Ukyo shifted from her seat and then explained, "Do you remember when Yatonogami—the snake god who enslaved your father Nagare—nearly killed you with his poison? Tsuzuki-san, Lord Ashtarote, and Lord Abigor worked together in saving you. When Lord Enma abandoned his throne, the rules on life and death have been reversed. As a result, dying humans couldn't die and Kazu's curse nearly drained your life force. To save you, Lord Abigor opened the seal guarding the Pools of Chaos. He dove into its waters. He nearly destroyed himself, but he endured. He then gave some of his blood to you. That blood cleansed the poison out of your system and countered Kazu's curse at the same time."

"Abigor risked himself? He did that for me?"

Ukyo nodded and smiled. "It required a full unleashing of dark powers, and the level of power needed to save you was at a level to where Tsuzuki-san and Lord Abigor were at. Since Lord Abigor was slowly slipping away to his own death, the Pool carried his salvation as well. So he made the agreement with Tsuzuki-san that he would be the one to go out there and take that risk. Lord Abigor, even during his days as Tsuuri Troy, always felt an affinity with all of you. Even more so with you, Kurosaki-kun. I guess it had something with the truth on how you two are linked, even if the truth hadn't been known to you until just now. Such is the bond between father and son."

As the three shinigami became more silent, Michael added, "You are psychically gifted because of your father Abigor, Kurosaki. You became a catalyst empath. Your training with Lord Konoe helped your development, but what _really_ triggered your gifts' awakening was crossing paths with Tsuuri Troy. When Abigor gave you his blood, it opened up the seal to any other abilities that you might possibly have. You now have his gifts as an archangel, a high-ranking demon, and a primordial. You now have the ability to fight head-to-head against a primordial. To do so, you _must _awaken those gifts. You need to control those powers. You _must_ have an even stronger conviction to do what must be done in order to win—the same level of conviction that you and Oriya demonstrated earlier."

"There are nine primordials," said Oriya.

"_Seven_," Hisoka corrected the swordsman, because he was not counting Tsuzuki or Abigor as an enemy.

"You have _nine_ to start with," said Michael, and when he saw both Oriya and especially Hisoka react, he clarified. "Nine will become _seven_ once you know where Tsuzuki and Abigor stand. If what you both believe is true, then there are seven primordials plus Muraki Kazutaka to deal with. If not, then you have ten to worry about. However…"

"However, what, Chief Archangel Michael?"

Michael glanced towards the doorway and saw Konoe and Tatsumi standing there. He gave the two new arrivals a nod of acknowledgement, and then he replied to Tatsumi, "Abigor's position is the most uncertain one of all."

"He caused these calamities. He's with Caer," said a grim Tatsumi. "That speaks enough that he wants the human race destroyed."

"There is something more to that, Tatsumi." Michael then waited for the two to join in their circle, and once the two were comfortably seated on the floor he added, "When Abigor decided to go to the Pits of Hell, he reverted to the Abigor of old but with a twist. After the Fall, it was Abigor's goal to destroy mankind as a form of protest against God and to increase Makai's numbers. As you now all know, things changed when Abigor fell in love with a mortal."

"_Abigor's diary... He loved her a lot...my real mother. I remember that diary. He changed because of her. He loved her with all his heart. She loved him for who he was. He was so happy when she said yes, when they married, when she got pregnant. All of that happiness taken away so violently,"_ thought Hisoka, a certain sadness blanketing over him. When he acknowledged that fact, he felt a gaping hole inside him. Once again, he felt as if he had been robbed of another opportunity to be a normal kid who belonged to a loving family. Well, even if the normal part really did not apply then at least he would have two things that he never had—childhood and happiness.

And just as Muraki had robbed Hisoka of his innocence and life at such a young age, Enma robbed him from his family and made sure that he suffered for Abigor's decision to love his real mother.

"The Abigor that we dealt with was already complicated at best, Michael. What makes him so different now?" Tatsumi let out a sigh, doing his best not to be too conspicuous as he glanced at Hisoka to see if the younger shinigami was all right.

"The Abigor that you will now deal with is far more dangerous, unpredictable, and ruthless than ever before. His allegiance lies with him and him alone. His fall from Heaven, his role in Makai, and everything that we face today…all of them happened for a reason. I do not know what God has thoroughly planned. What I do know is that Abigor continues to serve as an accuser of mankind. Warrior and accuser—_those_ were the functions he served when he was in Heaven as an archangel. He added a twist to his responsibility when the Great Fall happened. He led men astray. He made them great leaders…conquerors…only to destroy them and to claim their souls. Everything he did was all part of a grand design. For eons, he has been the ruler of sixty realms in Makai because he is a consummate tactician, warrior, and conqueror. I have not even mentioned his supernatural gifts. So now, he will resume his work from before...his state of mind and being before he met and fell in love with his mortal wife."

A grim-sounding Konoe said, "I requested an audience with Lord Abigor just before Tatsumi and I came here to join you. He told us that Meifu will remain peaceful as long as we do not interfere with the events going on in Makai and Chijou."

"So much has changed due to the Inquisition. In the past 72 hours, Abigor killed all the traitors in his Royal Council, sacked their realms, and entrusted them to Ashtarote. While plaguing Chijou with calamities, he waged a full-scale war against Ashtarote. Once all eight primordials have awoken, God's creation is on trial. Abigor and the primordials are the accusers, judges, and executioners. The primordials want to destroy mankind to antagonize God. Abigor's task is to test _all_ the realms. He can bring mankind and all the realms to the brink of destruction, unless _all_ of his conditions have been satisfied."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "And what conditions might those be?"

Ukyo replied, "We don't know."

"Then can't God do something to stop Abigor, Muraki, and the primordials?" asked Oriya.

Michael shook his head. "It is out of The Lord's hands now. This same situation happened when Job's faith was tested. With God's blessing, the accuser was free to fling every trial and tribulation there ever was and could be on Job. The only condition that God imposed on the accuser was that he was not allowed to kill Job. Job prevailed and God restored everything that the accuser had taken away from him."

Everyone fell quieter as Michael added, "Just like Job, it is up to all of you to take a stand. This time, though, there are no conditions imposed on creation's accusers. I cannot stress enough that all of you _must_ have the unshakable faith and conviction that Oriya had earlier referred to. You all need to prove that all of creation deserves another chance to continue existing. There is also the great possibility that the primordials will continue their efforts, even though creation passes the trial."

Almost everyone got startled when someone knocked on the door sill.

Konoe looked at saw Abigor give him a quiet yet respectful nod as the latter stood by the dojo's entrance. Hisoka and Tatsumi respectively tense up due to his presence, and so did Michael. Ukyo and Oriya remained silent, although the two could sense the dark and volatile power emanating from the new arrival.

"Excuse me. I have to take care of my guest. Please go on with the discussion," Konoe said to everyone before he stood up and approached Abigor.

Hisoka and Abigor's eyes met. The primordial gave his son a small smile before he left with Konoe. Hisoka was still overwhelmed with the recent revelation to reciprocate, let alone respond to the kind gesture. On top of his feelings, Hisoka braced himself as his empathy picked up the volatility of Abigor's aura and filled him with it.

Watari, who spent the entire time listening to everything and barely saying a word, nodded towards Abigor. He felt more at ease once Tatsumi sat beside him to join in on the conversation. He, along with the rest, continued their conversation as they saw the two men leave the dojo. Just as Tatsumi, Oriya, and Ukyo did, he kept an eye on Hisoka to make sure that the young shinigami would once again avoid a psychic overload.

Konoe and Abigor were quiet, walking side by side. There was no tension, even though the others inside the dojo thought otherwise. This had always been the case between Abigor and Konoe, even during his days as Tsuuri Troy and even after he reclaimed his throne in Makai once he awakened.

"Your men were talking about me. I could see that Michael got riled up earlier," Abigor commented to Konoe once they were away from earshot, his tone calm and friendly.

"Yes, but my men can handle him," said Konoe as he led Abigor back to the main house. "I hope that I didn't interrupt your evening?"

"I didn't consider your call as an interruption, Kacho," said Abigor with a kind smile. "I could always resume what I was doing, once we're done with business."

"It's really not a business or political matter, Abigor. It's personal." As the two continued their stroll, Konoe said as he held the wooden fence open for his guest, "I have a favor to ask you. I'll leave it up to you if you wish to grant my request."

When Konoe noticed that Abigor's gaze rested at the garden where he and Tatsumi talked earlier, he asked, "Do you want to talk here instead?"

Abigor murmured a yes and once the two sat down on the bench, Konoe cleared his throat and then asked, "Are you all right now?"

"I'm recovering. The wounds Ashtarote inflicted on me were deep. His treachery, however, goes deeper than any wound. But I'll manage," said Abigor with a soft smile, his demeanor relaxed just as if nothing had changed between him and Konoe. "And how's everyone doing?"

"Busy, but you did forewarn us about it."

"How's Hisoka doing?"

Konoe's smile was comforting, reassuring. "Your son's still adjusting to the truth. Everyone's adjusting to the truth. Tatsumi is now the acting Chief of the Shokan Division. I already told them about everything…about why they're now here in Meifu. It's not easy to accept that all of us have been used as pawns. It should've been an evening to celebrate Tatsumi's promotion and Watari and Wakaba's return, but the truth needed to be told."

Abigor then shook his head, letting out a sigh. "I know the feeling. Does…Hisoka blame me for what happened to him?"

"Kurosaki always guarded his feelings. He is, however, a good kid. Give him time to deal with his feelings." After long-standing and semi-awkward silence between them, Konoe asked, "And Tsuzuki? How's he doing? We saw him last night, but he didn't remember any of us."

"He's probably dealing with his situation by locking away his memory," was Abigor's grim reply. "He and Muraki have been talking a lot lately…bonding, I should say for lack of a better term."

"And you're all right with all of this?"

Raising an eyebrow, Abigor said, "I have my work, Kacho. Although my work takes most of my attention, I can say that Tsuzuki-san will recover slowly but surely. His siblings are happy to have him back. He's slowly regaining his sanity."

Konoe's sigh was laced with fatherly disappointment, although his tone remained calm and kind. "Speaking of work, were you the one who killed Kiyoma Hiro at Saint Michel's Academy?"

When Abigor let a small yet meaningful smirk escape from his lips, Konoe found it rather creepy. The smirk was so reminiscent of a mannerism that Muraki would do. It was a reminder that significant changes have indeed taken place, especially when he heard Abigor admit, "He and I had an agreement. I gave him what he wanted, and likewise. The transaction was _enjoyable_...equitable on both sides. You don't have to worry. He's in a better place now."

"And what were the terms of your agreement with him?"

Still composed, Abigor told Konoe, "With all due respect, Kacho, those matters lie between me and Kiyoma Hiro. I hope you don't mind if I keep my silence about it. And before I forget, you sought me out for a favor. I propose for us to concentrate on that instead."

"Tatsumi found out tonight about what really happened to his mentor and father figure, Asukawa Mako. Lord Enma destroyed him a long time ago and hid his remains at the realm where the Pools of Chaos lie. No one knew of his whereabouts until I took over the throne." Konoe then gazed into Abigor's eyes, being as transparent as he could possibly be while he added, "Tatsumi wants to reclaim his mentor's remains. Since they are kagetsukai, part of this journey requires for him to go through the rites of inheritance."

"Tatsumi-san's claiming his rightful place as the only kagetsukai in Meifu…"

Konoe nodded. "It's the only way to put Mako-san to rest."

"I understand that tradition and necessity require it," commented Abigor as he thought over Konoe's words. "And what role do I have to play in this?"

"Would you please accompany Tatsumi in this journey?"

After a long pause, Abigor became more tightlipped. "That's not a good idea. I don't see how my presence will ensure Tatsumi-san's success. He's more than capable of achieving his goal without me. No one has dominion over the Pools of Chaos. I was simply its guardian, not its master."

"Abigor," said Konoe with a soft smile and a gentler tone, "I _don't_ want to lose Tatsumi just as I've lost Tsuzuki and you. I can lose him because the journey itself is dangerous. I can also lose him through the ritual and the powers that he'll be tampering with."

Abigor let out a subtle sigh. "You _really_ haven't lost Tsuzuki-san, Kacho. I gave you my word that I'll watch over him just as he did with me. As with me, you see that I'm still very much here. He and I are in good hands. His siblings love him. Caer loves me. Although I find Muraki's closeness to Tsuzuki-san as distasteful, the primordials and I will ensure that Tsuzuki-san is safe. No one's forcing Tsuzuki-san to do anything deplorable. We know how sensitive he could be. For short, you shouldn't worry."

"I can't help but feel that way about Tsuzuki or you, Abigor. You can't stop me from worrying about both of you…about everyone…"

Still shaking his head here and there, Abigor deadpanned, "And this favor that you're asking me for... Do you know _exactly_ what you're asking me to do, Kacho? You're asking me to turn a blind eye over the fact that if Tatsumi-san succeeds, the scales of opportunity tip towards your favor."

When Konoe frowned, Abigor said, "Let me make this clear. You and your men were told to stay away from my business. You all chose not to listen to me. That puts all of us in a rather tenuous position at best. I have a war against Makai and Chijou. Heaven is next. Your desire to help Chijou makes you and Meifu my enemy. If I _didn't_ know you any better, I'd say that you take me for an idiot by merely asking me this favor."

Konoe remained silent.

Abigor's charcoal gray eyes narrowed even further when he quietly demanded, "Give me _one_ good reason why I should say yes to such a ridiculous request, Kacho?"

With all honesty, a grim Konoe replied, "I'm a father, and so are you. I know that you just found out about Hisoka, but that doesn't remove the fact that you've been a father all this time. You know how it is to lose the ones who believed in you, protected you from all the ills that the world could possibly offer because that person loved you so much. When you were still Tsuuri Troy, someone loved you that way. Am I right?"

With his demeanor returning to its gentler nature, Abigor nodded. "My Jii-san. My twin sister. Aiko. All of you here at the Shokan Division. Ashtarote, at one point in time, before he betrayed me. Caer, too...as much as you'd probably not want to believe it."

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Konoe, his gaze stil resting on Abigor. "I saw how Lord Caer was with you."

Once again, Abigor nodded quietly.

"So I think that you can empathize with what I'm about to ask you, Abigor. Tatsumi is going to the Pools of Chaos to reclaim the body of the person who served as that light of hope for him. He was Tatsumi's second father and my good, long-time friend. I cannot ensure Tatsumi's safety out there, but _you_ can."

And then Konoe, who held back his tears all evening, allowed those tears to flow from him. He looked so humbled and vulnerable before Abigor when he asked, "You are all my sons…_my_ family. There is so much grief and suffering for everyone, especially with you and Hisoka. I can't do anything to fully repair the great injustice that Lord Enma had done to both of you. I am ashamed to face you because of it, but I nonetheless ask for your help. There is a son out there—a brother of yours—who primarily wishes to put his father to rest after all these years. From one father who has lost a son to another, I am asking you…_begging _you…to please accompany Tatsumi and let him see this through so that he and his father can _finally_ have the peace that they deserve."

The Lord of Makai and primordial rested his scrutinizing gaze upon Konoe, mulling over whether he should grant the latter's request.

**End of Chapter Three**


	6. Revelations and Realizations P3 of P3

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Chapter Four – Revelations and Realizations (Part 3 of 3)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Reader<strong> _

_Yami no Matsuei is a shounen-ai series (boys' love, guy/guy relationship, or insinuations of guy/guy relationships other than friendship). Apocalypse Rising is a sequel to Kyoto Files Revisited. As much as this story can be read in itself, some of the characters and situations contained in this story unfolded in Kyoto Files Revisited._

_Ragnarok Descends will continue to explore darker themes and heavily-debated issues. Just like its predecessor fics, Ragnarok Descends will have violence, gory scenes, and angst._

_And to answer the question of some readers via their reviews or personal email, yes... There will be much more of Muraki Kazutaka in this story._

_To everyone, happy reading! Let me know what you think via reviews (especially if there are things that can be improved for the subsequent chapters)._

_**Additional Author Notes**_

_A few have written to me via PM as to who is Mako – the name which came up here and there in the last chapter (conversations between Tatsumi and Konoe). _

_Asukawa Mako (an OC of mine) is a long-time father figure for Tatsumi since Tatsumi's father died. If you wish to know more about this character and how deep of a father-son relationship he shared with Tatsumi, I encourage you to read The Shadows of My Past (a Tatsumi-centric, first-person POV fic which explores Tatsumi's life). _

_However, please note that the readers of Ragnarok Descends do not have to read The Shadows of My Past since they stand separately from each other. _

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. _

_Please sit back and enjoy reading. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this and the fics that I have been writing._

_**Many thanks,**_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Minoru Konoe's Residence, Garden<strong>

**Meifu**

Abigor looked away from Konoe, shifting from his seat as he thought about Konoe's request. He stared at Konoe, still tightlipped yet calm.

Konoe, as composed as he was, continued to feel heavy-hearted. He remained silent, being considerate of his guest.

"Kacho, I…"

The acting Lord of Death, patiently waiting for Abigor's answer all this time, gazed into Abigor's eyes once more. For one moment, he allowed to show the primordial what he truly felt at this time. The look reflected in his eyes betrayed him. There was anticipation, hope, as well as the disappointment and sadness associated should the other chose to deny his wish.

"I'll do everything that I can to make sure that Tatsumi-san returns to Meifu safely and successful in his goals. I give you my word," said Abigor with a soft smile, the kind gesture becoming warmer once he said those words to Konoe.

"I'm… I can't thank you enough, Abigor." Konoe's handsome face showed the happiness, relief, and gratitude that now filled him.

After letting out a subtle sigh, Abigor said, "Before you thank me, there is one condition, Kacho…"

Konoe blinked. "And what's that?"

"I accompany Tatsumi-san in his journey, and Hisoka will accompany me in my next campaign in Makai. A favor in exchange for another…"

"I see. I have to ask Kurosaki first," said a tightlipped Konoe. "But why do you want Kurosaki to go with you?"

"I'm his father. He's my son. He needs to know his father's business." Abigor became grimmer, his face lifting up as he looked at the night sky. "He and I might be around the same age, making us more like brothers, but I am still his father. I give you my word that I'll do everything in my power to protect Tatsumi-san during his journey. I'll do so because of our friendship and your kindness towards me since we've met. I also give you my word that I will protect Hisoka when he accompanies me in Makai. I'll do so because he has been a friend to me since we've met…and now that I find out what truly links us together, then I have more reason to do so."

"I believe you." Konoe sighed and then nodded. "I'll have a good talk with Kurosaki. You'll know your answer by tomorrow."

Focusing his gaze back at Konoe, Abigor then said, "This exchange of favors...this _doesn't_ change things between your realm and my goals."

"You mean your realm?"

Abigor paused for a minute. "The Pits of Hell is my home now, although the Judge didn't formalize handing Makai over to Ashtarote. Ashtarote insists that all my realms as well as the ones that I've conquered before the Inquisition are his. He won't let go, even if a multitude die. Meanwhile, you have my realms—all 60 of them plus the ones I've conquered thus far—as your allies. The only way out to settle everything is to force Ashtarote down to his knees and make him pay for everything. All I ask is for your realm to stay out of Makai business, and I'll do everything in my power to help you remain peaceful."

"And the Chijou-related matter?"

"Entirely separate matter. I thank you for not siding with Ashtarote…for standing by me. I'll continue upholding our peace treaty, most especially now that you're the Lord of Death. As to Chijou, you continue your work as the Lord of Death, your men continue their work as shinigami, and I'll continue my task."

"So you want Lord Ashtarote to surrender?"

The true Lord of Makai chuckled quietly. "Letting him surrender is far too merciful. I'm thinking more of his humiliation and death before everyone. Make him an example, just as I did with Abraxas and the other traitors. Take his realms and all that's his and make them mine. Nothing less than that…"

Concern and curiosity was reflected on Konoe's face. "You two have been long-time friends. What he did to you was horrible, but isn't there any other way to settle matters amicably between you two?"

"The time for diplomacy between Ashtarote and I had passed. I'm well enough to stand before the Judge to confirm the earlier statements that Caer's had made on my behalf. The closed-door sessions will resume two nights from tonight."

"That's unfortunate," said Konoe after a long pause. "Such a great loss between the two of you…"

"It is," replied Abigor, doing his best to push aside any emotions over Ashtarote's betrayal. "Your realm's stance regarding Chijou, however, pits us against each other."

Konoe nodded. "I know. We'll still talk to Tsuzuki…convince him to return to Meifu if the opportunity permits. However, his choice still stands. He's always welcome here in Meifu. The same goes with you."

"Again, I remind you that you will face opposition from the Pits of Hell."

"And you?"

"I have my own agenda. The primordials know that. As of now, our goals and how to go about it are in sync. That's why I'm working with them. However, should paths deviate and cause conflict then that's when the partnership ends. Someone bars my way, it means war. It doesn't matter if it's them or you. It's that simple."

Konoe leaned against the tree, his eyes focused on his guest. "Meifu _doesn't _want to wage war with anyone. I still see you as an ally and a son. I still see the peace treaty between Meifu and Makai as intact. I still see you as Makai's rightful lord. Meifu has every intention of keeping its end of the treaty, especially now that Enma's influence isn't behind the throne. And I'm eternally thankful that you've granted my request."

"Yes, I agree with you. I honor our treaty, too. Ashtarote declared war on Meifu because you stood behind me. I assure you that he speaks for himself. Anyone from Makai who lays a hand against Meifu will pay, for doing so is treason. It changes the dynamics of how I'm going to handle my work in Chijou, though. Your men will race to save Chijou. I'll be there to do what I have to do to stop them from succeeding."

"I know…" said Konoe, regret laced in his voice.

"All this time, there's one fact you should've accepted especially from being here in Meifu for so long."

"And what's that?"

"As noble as your intentions are, there are no such things as _permanent _allies or _permanent_ enemies—especially in politics and war. Everything's fickle at best."

Konoe simply gave Abigor a kind smile, explaining to the other as gently and as candidly as possible, "I've been exposed to such things after serving for so long, first in the Heian government and then in Enma-Cho. True, I should've been jaded after everything I've seen and heard. I want to continue believing in things such as principles and permanency—especially in bonds that bind us meaningfully with others. You used to believe in it when you were Tsuuri Troy. You still have a sense of principle and permanency, even if you have gone back to being Abigor. You even withstood those voices you've been hearing inside your head."

"Those voices are no longer there to taunt me, though. Secondly, there's nothing for them to taunt me for since I went back to embracing what they've been suggesting me to do. Going back to my old self must've placated them."

After being quiet for a while, Abigor withdrew his gaze from Konoe but not before he let a rueful smile escape from his lips. He then stood up, letting out a sigh. "I still have some matters to finish tonight, so I have to say good night. I'll return early tomorrow afternoon. That'll give me enough time to talk to Hisoka before I leave with Tatsumi-san."

Sounding gracious and cheerful, Konoe said, "Then come before noon. Join all of us for lunch. I'll tell everyone to expect you. Will you come and join us, no matter what Kurosaki's answer might be?"

Abigor merely smiled and nodded for his response.

Konoe then asked, his interest obviously piqued as one could tell from the tone of his voice, "Will you…be coming alone?"

Knowing full well the intent behind Konoe's question, Abigor's reply was, "I might bring Caer with me. And as to the other matter, I'll see what I can do, Kacho. At least you have my word that Tatsumi-san will have company for his journey."

"Thanks to you…"

When Konoe and Abigor's eyes met, thoughts and feelings have been shared. For that very moment, neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

Finally, Abigor broke the silence between them by murmuring, "Please tell Hisoka that he and I will have that friendly duel he'd been asking for tomorrow."

"I'm sure Kurosaki will look forward to it. He gives his all during training. You will have your hands full."

A smirk escaped from Abigor's lips. "I'm sure I will…"

"And again, thank you. What you just agreed to do means a lot to me. I'll never forget it."

"I'll…see you all tomorrow, Kacho…" said Abigor, still doing his best not to entertain thoughts on why he suddenly felt uncomfortable—not that Konoe did anything to contribute towards that.

As Konoe watched Abigor turn his back and disappear into the darkness, having those similar unexplainable feelings coursing through him. _"See you tomorrow, Abigor…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Gensoukai<strong>

"Cannot sleep? Even great emperors, supernatural beings, especially ones who are now both need something as seemingly trivial as sleep."

"Can't sleep either," said Terazuma to Touda. He watched the latter observe all the monitors surrounding the castle. "Thanks for staying up. I'm sure the rest appreciate it."

"I hardly sleep. I am a nocturnal being. You do remember that, do you not?" replied Touda, as he continued typing away to pick up the view captured by all the monitors up close. "As to the others, their appreciation does not matter to me. Only one person's does…"

"I do appreciate your efforts, Touda."

In a calm tone, Touda replied, "With all due respect, Emperor, I was not referring to you. I was referring to Tsuzuki Asato, my master."

Terazuma, tried not to feel offended and respected Touda's personal space by staying at least 15 feet away from the other. "I've read some of the archives to catch up on history. I'm just winging it as I go along."

Touda fell quiet, making Terazuma feel embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Terazuma, now caught up with the most critical points in Gensoukai's history, could not blame Touda for his silence. He thought to himself, _"Now I know __exactly__ how Kacho feels about being responsible for things you didn't even do. How could you blame them—especially Touda and Kurikara—for being bitter or suspicious? Hell, I would be too…"_

Emperor and pardoned shikigami were quiet for a while, until finally Touda said, "So you have read about the great civil war. It was not a proud time in this realm's history."

Terazuma, still with arms crossed over his chest, let out a heavy sigh. "No. No, it wasn't. It broke you into factions, namely the eleven, you in prison for a crime you didn't commit, and Kurikara on exile for his beliefs. If I could undo everything, I would do that…but I can't. I wish that I could, for all our sakes."

"You suffered, too," remarked Touda, as he now chose to turn around and face Terazuma. "The 12 shikigami in this palace share a link with our master Tsuzuki, and we now share a link with you since you are now the Golden Emperor. I now know the truth. As vindicated as I now feel, a good part of me still feels hollow."

"Because what happened has already happened…"

"Yes," murmured Touda, his visor-covered gaze now resting on Terazuma. "Nothing can take back the humiliation and damage that had been done. If it were not for my master taking a stand for me…freeing me from imprisonment…then I would have not seen the light of day. Still, the scorn coming from the others would always be there—not that any of it matters to me."

"And Kurikara probably feels the same way," said Terazuma, his tone quiet and thoughtful.

"I suppose. I cannot speak for him, though."

Terazuma then braved it out by asking as he pointed at the other vacant seat behind the console. "May I sit down at that other spot?"

Terazuma gave Touda a grateful nod once permission had been given. He felt somewhat at ease when Touda faced his chair. Those feelings of intimidation returned, however, when Touda continued to look towards his direction. He figured that Touda was giving him the token of respect by doing so…but the silence between them was making him uncomfortable to say the least.

And Terazuma, not thinking, chose to break the silence by asking Touda, "So how's it like being Tsuzuki's shikigami?"

"A rather odd question coming from someone who never liked Tsuzuki in the first place…"

"It's not that Tsuzuki and I…" When Terazuma's gaze continued to stay with Touda, he murmured in a tone laced with resignation, "I know that you and Kurikara have every reason to hate me. I know what Lord Enma had done as the Golden Emperor."

Touda was quiet for a while before he calmly said, "There is something that you should know and understand about me, Emperor. I do not put meaning behind my word—_insinuations_, as you humans call it. If I say that I find something odd, what I said is _exactly _what I mean—nothing more. I also do not, as you humans call it, read between the lines. I do not put meaning behind what is said to me, unless I am dealing with Tsuzuki. I am also a soldier, so I follow orders exactly as they are given to me. Because Tsuzuki is my master, I follow his orders exactly as he gives them to me. The same goes with you, now that you are the Emperor of this realm."

After a long period of silence between them, Terazuma bowed his head down because he did not quite know what to say.

The serpent shikigami added in a tone that would be considered as friendly for somewhat seemingly unemotional, "And you are making this conversation and any interaction between you and me harder than it should, Emperor Terazuma Hajime. Whatever you and my master Tsuzuki had in the past is between you two. Deep down, I know my master cares for you and considers you as a friend much as he does anyone else. And whatever Lord Enma had done before under the guise of the Golden Emperor, that alone lies with Lord Enma—not you."

"I see…" was all that Terazuma could say.

"Would you like me to answer your question, Emperor?"

"Huh?"

"Your question… The one about how it is being Tsuzuki's shikigami?"

The new Golden Emperor blinked, pleasantly surprised. "I… Yes, Touda… But please call me Terazuma or even Hajime, if that's what you'd like."

"Terazuma it is, then," said Touda, not smiling but his rich voice was warmer and more relaxed than before. He paused, and then said, "Tsuzuki is technically my master…everyone's master here. But he never imposed his authority on us just as a master should. He treated us as friends, equals… And if he thought that the occasion warranted it, he upheld all of us shikigami above himself. He spent days here, looking for comfort and peace that he always sought for nearly a century. He made sure that he knew us very well. The 12…13…of us peacefully co-exist in spite of the distasteful history because he made it possible. He fought for my freedom. He served as a bridge, along with Kurosaki Hisoka, for reconciliation between Kurikara and Sohryu. We all miss him. We never had the chance to say goodbye to him when he chose to go to the Pits of Hell."

"And you most especially miss him."

"Yes, I do. I am thankful, though, that the bond that my master shares with each of us is intact." Touda let out a subtle sigh as he now leaned forward, resting his elbows against his thighs. "He and I share a bond. He knew that if the inevitable comes, I would be the only one to carry out what he felt should be done."

"And that is?"

"Destroy him," said Touda with a tinge of sadness veiled in his voice. "He was always afraid of what he could do against others. I could relate to that. When I was released from imprisonment, the others demanded for me to wear these visors and cut my hair."

Terazuma's eyes narrowed. "But isn't a dragon or serpent shikigami's power…?"

"Yes, it lies with the _length _of our hair. Cut a bit of hair and it one cuts away some of the power. Cut it short, and it cuts the shikigami's power considerably. Tsuzuki did not wish to do that to me, but he eventually relented when I agreed to it. I did it to keep peace. He was the one who understood when no one did. I would do anything and everything for him—just as the others would. With that said, Terazuma, you should let your hair grow long from now on. There are other ways to keep the hair neat without a haircut."

With the two of them being much more comfortable with each other than before, although there was still a long road ahead for them, Terazuma was at ease when he asked Touda suspiciously, "And what would those ways be?"

"Braids, for one," replied Touda without hesitation.

Terazuma raised an eyebrow. "You're crazy."

"Yes, I have been accused of that," said Touda in a calm tone.

Terazuma smiled and shook his head, chuckling. "I'm just kidding, Touda. I'm just…well…braids for me? I'm…not too fond of the idea. And the people around me will laugh."

"Why?"

"Aren't braids for women's hair only?"

"No they are not. Braids are an acceptable way of keeping hair in place. You should not deprive Wakaba-san of that privilege."

Shaking his head once more, Terazuma asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Touda cocked his head. "You make it sound as if braids are not a manly thing to do to say the least."

"In modern-day Chijou, it's not."

Touda gave Terazuma a thin-lipped smile. "Oh, I see. Terazuma, life is different here in our realm. It is a gesture of love and affection to allow one close to your heart to braid your hair."

The comment made Terazuma blink. "Why? What's so special about it?"

"Remember when I told you that the power of a shikigami—particularly dragon and serpent types—lies in the length of the hair? The hair and the head, therefore, are considered sacred. It is offensive to touch one's head or hair, unless you and the other person have a bond that such boundaries and personal space do not exist. So allowing someone to braid your hair? That, in itself, is such a loving gesture…a sign that the other person has your utmost trust and love…that you are allowing yourself to be at your most vulnerable."

Terazuma sounded sad when he said, "So I guess what they did to you…"

"Yes," said Touda, the small smile erasing from his lips. "I did it for Tsuzuki. He was the one who cut my hair before the others…after all 12 of us mutually agreed with the length to be cut off. He cried while he cut my hair…said that he wanted to cry for both of us."

The two men then became quiet for a while, each one heavy-hearted.

"I envy Tsuzuki Asato, Touda. I _don't _hate him," said Terazuma, getting a bit teary-eyed. "He was good at his job…powerful. Everyone likes him. And here I am—always wondering when I will have even a sliver of that power to protect the ones I love and serve. And tonight, to find out that being third-rate…mediocre…in what I was most passionate about was just all part of a great and very sick plan..."

Touda maintained his silence, although he could pick up on Terazuma's pain when the latter continued, "And then Kannuki… She served everyone first, only to be taken away so soon and in such a dehumanizing manner. It angers me."

It took a while before Touda commented, "You are free now, Terazuma Hajime…just as I have been these past years. You are no longer the human policeman who so earnestly wanted to make a difference through saving lives. You were cursed to have a life of mediocrity due to an obsessed and unseen being. Your life was violently cut short. He even made you suffer in your afterlife by making sure that your bond with Kagan Kuroshuki was not as successful as you wish it to be. Question is, will you allow Lord Enma's manipulation stop you from recognizing that fact?"

"I don't know. I'm still too angry about everything."

"It is understandable. All these years, you did not get to enjoy Wakaba-san or any other woman's touch because of your shikigami. I was imprisoned in the bowels of this castle for centuries until Tsuzuki came to save me. You and I can easily empathize with each other in terms of being denied the need and ability to reach out to others."

After letting out a sigh, Terazuma asked, "What do you suggest? You seem to be coping well considering everything that had happened to you."

"Start living as a free being. Unlearn what you have learned. See where each of your skills truly lie now that there are no obstacles to block you…shackles to hold you back…anchors to weigh you down. Continue allowing others into your existence…just as you have done now with me…and just as I am hoping you would do for Wakaba-san."

"You seem to care about Kannuki a lot," said Terazuma with a slight smile. "She is a guardian of the gates of Gensoukai, after all."

"Her position as guardian has nothing to do with my sentiments. All of my sentiments have to do with Tsuzuki's fondness of her. She is also very kind. Her presence, to me, is soothing…and beings undergoing trials and tribulations such as you and me need that in our existence. My friendships with Tsuzuki and Kurikara help me heal. Let your friends at Meifu—most especially Wakaba-san—help you with _your_ healing."

Terazuma smiled softly and nodded quietly.

Touda shifted from his seat and took a deep, cleansing breath before adding, "Please continue being patient with me, Terazuma. The scars Lord Enma had left through his manipulation are long-lasting and very deep. You are here now—_that _brings all of us hope that Gensoukai might see a handful of days' worth of sunrises and sunsets without fear of our world returning to the void where it once came from."

Terazuma nodded once more then shook his head. "I guess I start by getting used to it, huh?"

This time, it was Touda's turn to blink. "Used to what?"

"Kannuki braiding my hair once it gets long enough, or fussing over what I'll be wearing while I'm here," pouted Terazuma as he shook his head, although in the back of his mind he was thinking rather fondly of Wakaba. "_That_ and the girly giggles that come along with it…"

"You wish to change that?"

Terazuma then gave a small smile. "No. I wouldn't have it…or her…any other way. I love her just the way she is."

"Then that is good, Terazuma," said Touda with a sigh, along with a slight twitch of his mouth which would pass as a smile. "Very good, indeed…"

After Terazuma gave Touda a grateful nod, he then asked, "Would you mind teaching me this control panel and everything else that you think would help me? I want to work alongside all of you…not just standing behind the scenes and giving orders."

"Not at all, but are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" asked Terazuma, sounding relaxed and at ease.

Touda then nodded and started off by teaching the fundamentals behind the console, and the two continued on without noticing that Wakaba quietly walked away to return to her room with a soft smile escaping her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Pits of Hell<strong>

"I didn't know that you went out. Is everything all right?"

"Caer did. I had errands to run at Meifu. He understands," said Abigor with a soft smile to Tsuzuki, his glance resting on the other who was dressed in a black silk robe and nothing else underneath. The two were at the hallway, with Abigor planning to return to Caer now that he was back from Meifu. He sighed, trying to keep his composure and contain his needs for the time being—such was the problem that he had to face ever since his change as a primordial began. His confusion earlier at Meifu did not help, nor was the eye candy that was Tsuzuki who was now before him.

When Tsuzuki did not say anything, Abigor then asked, "And you? Is everything all right with you? Is Muraki treating you well?"

Tsuzuki gave Abigor a coy smile and a quiet nod. "I still don't remember anything, but Muraki's been so kind and patient with me. And being with my siblings, even if I don't remember them…it just feels right, too."

Abigor nodded, pushing away some of the sadness he felt at the farthest crevices of his mind. "That's good."

"Where did you go tonight? I thought you were in bed already."

After letting out a sigh, Abigor replied, "Meifu. The Lord of Death sought an audience with me."

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?"

With a soft smile, Abigor said, "I chose not to wait."

After a long pause, Tsuzuki asked, "How true is it that you're planning to destroy Chijou and its inhabitants?"

The primordial Lord of Makai fell silent, his gaze still focused on Tsuzuki.

"I heard the talks, Abigor. Muraki mentioned it to me here and there."

"It's true," said Abigor in a quiet tone. "The time has come for all of us to test mankind."

Tsuzuki now seemed serious, contemplative. "That's sad. So many innocent people…"

"It has to be done, Tsuzuki-san," was Abigor's reply, his tone calm and respectful.

"Why would you all wish to do that?"

"We all have different reasons. Your siblings have a different reason. Muraki has another. I have my own. I can only speak for my reasons."

"And that is...?"

"It's time to test all of creation. We shall see if creation deserves another chance, or if the time has come for all creation to be destroyed…then start all over again." Abigor then had a kind smile escape from his lips. "Do you not wish to do so…to be involved in the greater scheme of things? As a primordial, you already are involved in the greater scheme of things-whether you like it or not."

Tsuzuki murmured, "Those innocent people don't deserve to die. I'm surprised that you seem so intent in doing just that—casting judgment."

"It's what I do, Tsuzuki-san." Abigor then motioned for Tsuzuki so that the two of them could step out into the balcony, have a more private conversation while enjoying the beautiful snowy landscape around and below them.

Once the two were outside, with Abigor sitting on the marble balustrade while Tsuzuki leaned against one of the marble pillars, Abigor continued, "I know that you're happy. I can see it in your face. I can feel it too. Being here makes you happy. You always wore your heart in your sleeve, and you never put a lid on your emotions. But tell me...do you feel that your existence is complete...one _without_ want?"

"I..." Tsuzuki then looked at Abigor and gave the latter a rueful smile. "After tonight, I don't know how to answer that..."

Drawing up his left knee and leaning more comfortably against a pillar, Abigor blinked. "What happened tonight?"

"Well, Muraki and I went out for the evening. We bumped into old friends of mine."

Abigor let out a sigh and then became tight-lipped. "Ah, that would be Hisoka and the men from the Shokan Division. Our old Kacho...now the very young Lord of Death...told me about it... Or more specifically, I read his thoughts...saw what happened in his mind's eye."

"Kacho?"

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san. Konoe Minoru used to be our Kacho. You used to be a shinigami from the Shokan Division. Hisoka was your partner...actually much more than that. Those folks were your family all these years...them along with your shikigami at Gensoukai."

Tsuzuki nodded quietly.

After a long pause, Abigor added in a serious tone, "And Hisoka, I just recently found out, is my son. Very long, complicated story that I'm more than happy to share with you when you and I are both feeling much better physically. Tomorrow, I promised Kacho that I'd helped Tatsumi-san with his journey. I'll also be spending the morning with Hisoka before my trek with Tatsumi-san. You're more than welcome to come with me if you wish. I'll also invite Caer to come, too. Tomorrow will be a rest day for me...all before another campaign in Makai."

"Can Muraki come with us?"

The Lord of Makai blinked a bit, and then became tightlipped. "I'm afraid not. The Shokan Division men have a long-standing bad history with Muraki Kazutaka and his family. To put it lightly, I'm not very fond of him either...but I do my best to be civil for Caer and you—nothing more."

Once he heard Abigor's response, Tsuzuki thoughtfully said, "That's too bad. I have to think about it, then."

Abigor's smile became warmer as he nodded. "Of course. I'll make sure that I let you know when I'm leaving. I'll never force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I gave you my word on it, didn't I?"

"Yes," said Tsuzuki with a warm smile that was even expressively reflected in his amethyst eyes. He then paused for a minute, seeing that Abigor seemed to be deep in thought. "Are you happy for me, even if you don't like Muraki?"

"Who am I to dictate what should make you—or anyone—happy?" asked Abigor, his tone gentle and friendly. "Your siblings have a harmonious relationship with him. You seemed settled with him, and you say that you are happy...so I have no right to question you on that. There was a time, just recently, where the tables were turned. You didn't judge me when I went to Caer. You respected the fact that I have feelings for him. You were the first one that I confided to about it."

"And are you happy? Happy being here...happy being with my brother?"

"I'm very glad on all three counts," said Abigor with a nod, his tone much more relaxed. "Caer makes me happy. I shouldn't be happy because of what I am now...because of the task that I have before me...but I'm happy. And even if Muraki is here, I'm still happy. But..."

"But what?"

"Part of me knows that nothing lasts forever—even for beings like us. That is what I'm afraid of," replied Abigor before looking away and letting his gaze rest on the breathtaking view of perennial trees and the snowy landscape. "Even if I win this war against Ashtarote and restore peace, nothing changes. I really don't have a place to call home anymore, Tsuzuki-san."

"You have a home in my brother, don't you?" asked Tsuzuki with his trademark friendly smile and gentle, upbeat tone. "He loves you. You love him. Isn't that more than enough? And if it makes a difference, I'm here, too. You and I talk a lot, share thoughts…and are friends…"

A chuckle escaped from Abigor's lips. "Of course we're friends, Tsuzuki-san. I wish things were simpler though...less confusing..."

"Why can't they be? Everybody here keeps telling me that everything's relative and I make my reality. So if I want things to be simple, then so it shall be-right?"

Abigor stared at Tsuzuki for a while before he smiled and nodded. He reached out to Tsuzuki, and then held the other's hand with brotherly affection. "Some things _never _change."

Tsuzuki blinked, sounding amused. "What do you mean?"

As Abigor affectionately tightened his hold on Tsuzuki's hand, he said, "You've always been kind. Never change that, Tsuzuki-san...no matter what happens... I do hope that happiness will always belong to you."

The two got startled at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Once they glanced towards the source of that sound, the two smiled while the new arrival commented, "I hope that I am not interrupting."

"Not at all, Brother," replied Tsuzuki with Caer, closing his eyes as the latter planted an affectionate brotherly kiss on Tsuzuki's forehead. "Abigor and I are just talking. He just got back from his errands at Meifu."

"I felt your return," whispered Caer in Abigor's ear after he kissed his lover on the cheek. "Come to bed with me?"

Abigor smiled at Caer, his gaze resting on the latter. "Library first, and then bed. I still have a lot of things in my mind. I'd love for you to join me. I could use the company."

Caer nodded, smiling warmly. "Of course..." He then looked at Tsuzuki, asking, "Brother Verus, you may join us and see what we are working on."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I'm heading back to my room. Muraki's probably waiting for me."

After Caer and Abigor gave Tsuzuki a nod, bade goodnight to him, and turned around to head towards the library, Tsuzuki murmured, "Abigor..."

When Abigor and Caer stopped walking, Tsuzuki continued by asking, "The kid. Blonde, green-eyed..."

"That would be Hisoka, Tsuzuki-san, your old partner and my son."

Caer pursed his lips, eyes narrowing a bit out of curiosity when he heard Tsuzuki asked, "Will he be there tomorrow?"

With a nod, Abigor said, "Yes, he will. Although it would be best not to call him kid. He doesn't like being referred to as such. He also doesn't deserve to be called as such because he thinks and acts beyond his years. Better yet, get that notion out of your head. He's an empath, so he can read your thoughts and feelings. You'd greatly insult him if you see him as a kid when he's been much more than that for you all these years."

Caer was quietly observing the conversation between the two. Even without using his powers, he could make an educated guess on the thoughts and emotions coming from Abigor and Tsuzuki.

Abigor continued staring at Tsuzuki. He could have simplified matters by reading Tsuzuki's thoughts, but he did not do so out of respect. Instead, he inquired, "Why do you ask?"

This time, it was Tsuzuki's turn to fall silent before he said, "He gave me this look...like his heart sank when he saw me... Like he was so disappointed in me..."

The smile that escaped from Abigor's lips was heartwarming and reassuring, and it became more so when he picked up on Tsuzuki's thoughts and the accompanying emotions. In the gentlest manner that he could possibly muster, he explained, "He's _not _disappointed in you."

"It seemed like it…"

"He's sad because you don't remember him. Both of you go a long way back, went through many hardships together...shared many happy moments together. You are the only person who managed to make the most impact in his afterlife. You are also the person closest to his heart, and he doesn't let too many people in. If anything, that look he gave you this evening was a look of longing. He misses someone who he was connected to all this time. However, he couldn't quench those feelings because your memory...especially your memories about him...is lost to you at this time. As much as he understands your situation, it still nonetheless makes him sad. You understand, don't you Tsuzuki-san?"

Again, another long pause yet Caer and Abigor stood patiently and continued to rest their gaze on Tsuzuki. Finally, they heard Tsuzuki say, "If Brother Caer's coming with you to Meifu, may I come with you?"

Caer approached Tsuzuki, giving the latter a warm smile while stroking the other's hair. "I will accompany Abigor tomorrow. Do not fret, Brother. I am sure that you will get all your memories back...the ones you have as Tsuzuki Asato and most especially the ones as Verus. Be patient, Brother..."

Although teary-eyed, Caer's word's warmed Tsuzuki's heart. And so he nodded to Caer and said, "Thank you for being patient with me."

Caer had the fingers of his right hand ghost over Tsuzuki's left cheek, making Tsuzuki's eyes close as he felt the emotions that Caer's touch conveyed. He said as the latter lifted a quivering left hand and rested it on his hand-all while the latter's tears began to flow more generously. "We have all wanted you back home since you left and became human. Whatever will make you feel at home, just let us know and we will do the best that we can. If it would ease your heart to speak with Kurosaki Hisoka again, hear directly from his lips that he is not disappointed in you, then so be it. The three of us will go, and I will be there with you."

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded. After a long pause, he said, "I'll go to bed now..."

With a smile, Caer wiped the tears from Tsuzuki's eyes and told the latter in a soft voice, "All right, Brother. Sweet dreams..." I will see you bright and early tomorrow."

Abigor watched the primordial brothers exchange a hug. Before Tsuzuki left them, it was his turn to smile when Tsuzuki's hand rested on his shoulder, telling Tsuzuki after the latter whispered a word of thanks, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuzuki-san. Have a good night's sleep."

The two lovers watched Tsuzuki walk towards the hallway, the two surmising that the latter was returning to the bedroom that he shared with Muraki. Caer then asked Abigor, "Are we still heading towards the library?"

"Of course...just for a few minutes."

"It seems that my brother's not the only one going through confusion tonight."

Closing his eyes, Abigor murmured, "You sense it?"

"I do...your confusion as well as that need coursing throughout your being... And it is rather interesting that you are uncomfortable around Konoe."

"The upcoming campaign. The matters at Chijou. The upcoming closed-door Inquisition session. Other pending matters. Just have a lot of things on my mind, making me edgy. And about Konoe? I'm just getting used to the physical and psychic change that he had just undergone."

Caer chuckled quietly. "Oh, I believe that it is more than that, Love. If you had your way, you would pry Verus and Muraki apart. And if your better nature and sense of loyalty towards me was not keeping guard of your emotions or your sense of modesty, you would take liberalities with certain people you could not possibly imagine being with."

Abigor smirked a little, gazing into Caer's eyes as if he was posing a challenge to the other. "Oh really…?"

Caer's tone was warm, truthful, yet teasing. "I have a good read of what is normally going on inside your head and heart. Always have, always will—and now, more than ever."

"And having such intimate knowledge _doesn't _bother you the least bit?" was Abigor's question, his tone calm yet suggestive.

"It never has. Why should I start having qualms?"

The Lord of Makai nodded with a smile. "And you're saying that you have a solution to my so-called confusion and need?"

"I _always _do," replied Caer, his grin more mischievous.

"Work first, Love," Abigor reminded Caer, taking the affectionate hand that Caer offered for him to take and clasping it tightly.

With a raised eyebrow, Caer suggested, "Work _and_ play. Nothing prevents anyone from doing both at the same time. Someone of your capabilities can manage to do so. I am confident of your ability to multi-task."

This time, it was Abigor's turn to chuckle. He then planted a kiss on Caer's cheek before he gave the other a lingering kiss on the lips. He then drew himself away, telling the other in a near-whisper, "All right, Love. Let's go to the library. I have matters to finish before we go to bed. That'll make up for the things that I couldn't do tomorrow...set the stage for things to come very soon."

As the two affectionately held hands and walked towards the library, different parts of Chijou were once again struck with various calamities—all caused by Abigor.

**End of Chapter Four**


	7. What You See Might Not Be What You Get

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Chapter Five – What You See Might Not Be What You Get**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Reader<strong> _

_Yami no Matsuei is a shounen-ai series (boys' love, guy/guy relationship, or insinuations of guy/guy relationships other than friendship). Apocalypse Rising is a sequel to Kyoto Files Revisited. As much as this story can be read in itself, some of the characters and situations contained in this story unfolded in Kyoto Files Revisited._

_Ragnarok Descends will continue to explore darker themes and heavily-debated issues. Just like its predecessor fics, Ragnarok Descends will have violence, gory scenes, and angst._

_And to answer the question of some readers via their reviews or personal email, yes... There will be much more of Muraki Kazutaka in this story._

_To everyone, happy reading! Let me know what you think via reviews (especially if there are things that can be improved for the subsequent chapters)._

_**Additional Author Notes**_

_A few have written to me via PM as to who is Mako – the name which came up here and there in the last couple of chapters (conversations between Tatsumi and Konoe). _

_Asukawa Mako (an OC of mine) is a long-time father figure for Tatsumi since Tatsumi's father died. If you wish to know more about this character and how deep of a father-son relationship he shared with Tatsumi, I encourage you to read The Shadows of My Past (a Tatsumi-centric, first-person POV fic which explores Tatsumi's life). _

_However, please note that the readers of Ragnarok Descends do not have to read The Shadows of My Past since they stand separately from each other. _

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. _

_Please sit back and enjoy reading. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this and the fics that I have been writing._

_**Many thanks,**_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Gensoukai<strong>

"You're still awake?"

Terazuma had a small smile escape from his lips and then nodded. "Yeah. Can't sleep. And you? You looked like you were just about to head out of your room. I was about to knock on the door but you beat me to it."

Wakaba blushed a bit. "I… Well, I was about to come and see you."

The smile on Terazuma's face became warmer, although he was also turning a bit red from Wakaba's admission. "Then I guess I beat you to it, didn't I?"

The two then gazed into each other's eyes. It was obvious that they were glad to see each other. It was also evident that they were also clammed up on what needed or wanted to be said.

After many uncomfortable minutes of hanging around in silence, Terazuma murmured, "May I come in? I…wanted to see you…talk to you."

"S-sure… Come and join me at the balcony. I was coming to get to anyway, ask you if you want to join me for late-night tea," said Wakaba, her face feeling more flushed than before. She looked outwardly calm…shy. Inwardly, however, she was panicking and it was not customary for her to do so. She opened her door more widely and then motioned for Terazuma to come in.

Terazuma saw the bed. In the old days, he would not have any qualms in just sitting at the end of it. Heck, he never had any qualms in crashing on that bed even if he was cursed before. When he first came to Meifu, Wakaba had been the apple of his eyes. At least that was before he was cursed to be bonded with his shikigami Kuro, and even worse to turn into it whenever a woman—or Hisoka—touched him.

But now, it was different. Terazuma and Wakaba was now an "item," using Terazuma's own words. He now felt rather out of place if just casually lounged in his girlfriend's bed, especially since the two still had a long ways to go in terms of building their relationship. Plus, his father taught him well and he felt that he needed…and that she deserved…to uphold her in the highest regard.

However, such changes were uncomfortable for Terazuma. It was obviously making Wakaba feel uncomfortable too.

The curse, in a way, became a blessing for Terazuma. He was able to hang out and get to know Wakaba all these years without having to change who he was to impress her. Sure he was brash and arrogant, but he was unafraid to be himself around Wakaba. He was thankful to her about accepting him for who he was. The two became the best of friends and partners at work.

And all of these years, Terazuma loved Wakaba for it. All these years, he also suffered from not being able to tell her how much she meant to him—not just as a friend, but someone more than that. He resigned to simply being her friend due to the predicament that they were both in, both of them accepting the fact that the curse would forever bar them from truly being together. He never realized how much she filled his life until she was gone and Enma warped her…transformed her into a creature of destruction named Gyokuto, also known as the Jade Hare.

All of that was in the past, and now Terazuma had Wakaba back. The best part of it all, the curse that plagued him all these years was now gone. There was nothing to bar him…them…from being truly happy if they would allow themselves to be happy together.

Terazuma loved Wakaba. She loved him. He knew that she was aware of his feeling for her, and vise versa.

"_So why the hell am I so nervous about this? By the gods, give me strength,"_ Terazuma asked himself as he followed Wakaba to the balcony.

Terazuma then sat down, watching Wakaba pour tea for him. After she filled his cup and he thanked her, he said when she was about to fill her cup, "Stop right there. I do the honors of filling your cup—remember?"

Wakaba then glanced at Terazuma. She smiled, placing the pot down and then taking her seat. "How could I forget? You said that it's bad luck to fill your own cup unless you're alone."

"Right," said Terazuma as he filled Wakaba's cup and handed it to her. "Traditions are always important."

The two then sat quietly and took a few sips of tea, taking this time to relax. From time to time, the two gazed into the night sky and allowed their awe and appreciation of how beautiful and ethereal their surrounding was to sink into the core of their being. The night sky was clear, with the full moon and the stars shining brightly.

"Why are you still up?"

"Oh, I talked to Touda," said Terazuma with a smile after taking a sip of tea. "Getting to know each other... Getting to know more about this place…my role here..."

Wakaba's smile was warm, comforting. "I'm sure that you'll gain their trust slowly but surely, Hajime. Just give them time. It's not easy erasing such long-standing misconception on how their Golden Emperor supposedly deceived them all these centuries…millennia. This land almost got destroyed because of it. Many friendships between them strained, even destroyed, because of it. Now that they know that it wasn't the Golden Emperor, and that he's now truly among them through you, then they could start healing from it."

"Yeah, but where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you expect me to lead them, if I need to heal from all of this, too?"

"Right…" murmured Wakaba, her eyes resting on Terazuma and her tone laced with the empathy that she normally extended to him.

"I have to be stronger, Kannuki." Terazuma then dared meet Wakaba's gaze and then became tightlipped. "Yeah, right…when I said that the first time, you and I know where that led me."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Haven't you learned from what happened before?"

When she saw Terazuma blink, Wakaba clarified by adding, "I know that it's different now from before. There are more depending on you. The survival of this beautiful land lies in your leadership. The big picture doesn't change, though."

"I don't…."

"I know that it's important to give your all, Hajime. That's one of the things that I admire about you…your passion…your pursuit of excellence. You need to learn, though, that there are others around you…others who are willing to do everything that it takes to protect you, to be stronger for a greater cause. This need to be stronger…well, it has to be desired for the right reasons…reasons which transcend above you and your ego. Until you learn that, you'll _never_ find peace within you."

Terazuma looked away, feeling that a knife was stabbed deep into his heart.

"Hajime…?"

"And you? How about you? Lord Enma used you, betrayed your trust."

"There'll come a time that I'll be open to talk about it. For now, though, I'm letting it sink in my heart and mind. I need to think things through. If I need a good cry, I'll allow myself those moments. But for now, I want to focus on the more important things."

"Such as…?"

"Being back again…. But when I'm ready to talk about what's going through my head, I'd also like to hear what's going on in yours right now. What everyone's going through isn't easy."

"I promise…."

Wakaba let out a sigh. "I hope that I didn't hurt your feelings. I didn't say those words to hurt you or stop you from sharing with me as to how you feel about all of this."

"You're right. What you said to me…about what I need to learn…" Terazuma then looked up. He could see the worried look in Wakaba's eyes. "_Don't _feel bad. I needed to hear those things. Thank you."

This time, Wakaba raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

Terazuma blinked, his forehead creasing a bit. "What?"

Wakaba shook her head. "Did you just _thank _me for the advice I've given you?"

"Yeah…and?"

"Oh, _nothing_," said Wakaba with a wry smile, her tone lighthearted. She then took another sip from her teacup, trying to stifle her amusement.

Terazuma protested, "Hey, just for the record, I _do_ know how to say thank you." He even pouted when Wakaba giggled. Soon, though, he sighed…letting his pout melt into a contented smile. He allowed that giggle of hers, the sight of her sitting across from him and sharing a happy moment with him, warm his heart.

Terazuma then chuckled with Wakaba, murmuring, "Yeah, I guess I deserve that, don't I?"

Wakaba just smiled more warmly for her response.

When the giggles died down, Terazuma said to Wakaba, "Look, I actually came here for a reason. I didn't come here to wallow in my sorrows, or moan and groan."

Still sounding happy and amused, Wakaba asked, "So you came here for…?"

"_You_," said Terazuma with a small smile. "I came here for you…to ask you something…"

Terazuma then buried his left hand deep in his robe, fishing and then producing a small square black velvet box from his pocket. He then stood up, took a few steps closer to Wakaba, and then held her hand.

"Hajime…?"

Terazuma allowed a soft smile to escape from his lips while Wakaba was reminded of how handsome he truly was whenever he let his "softer" side show. Although his mind ran a million and one versions of what he wanted and needed to say, he felt so small.

Terazuma then knelt before Wakaba, looking into her eyes. "If I say something oaf-like or act like an ape while doing this, please forgive me…"

Wakaba watched as Terazuma sighed, with the latter taking a deep breath to stop the loud pounding of his heart. He clasped her hand more tightly. "God, I want this moment to be perfect for you…for us… Perfect or not, though, I don't want to let another day pass without telling you what needs to be said."

After seconds' worth of silence, Terazuma added, "Kannuki, I loved you from the very beginning…but just as you said, I can be an oaf at times. I was also a coward all these years because I chose not to tell you how I really feel about you…how much you mean to me."

As Terazuma saw Wakaba get teary-eyed, he continued, "And then you were almost taken away from me. I promised that I'd do everything that I can to get you back. I prayed to the gods to give me another chance to right the wrongs I've done…take the opportunities that I've missed. I promised the gods that if I get that chance, I'd be a better man."

Terazuma's smile then became more heartfelt, his eyes also brimming with tears. "I used to strive for perfection to the point that I was so obsessed by it. With all that has happened to us, I realized that perfection is just a foolish dream. As long as I'm a good man in your eyes…as long as I do what I've been put in this existence for, and do it well to serve the greater good… Most especially as long as I make _you_ happy…to do right by those who depend on me. _Those_ are the things that I should and will strive for. It was _you_ who made me realize that."

Wakaba's eyes then widened once Terazuma opened the black velvet box.

In the box was a gold ring with a half-carat diamond embedded in the band. Two small diamonds flanked the left and right of the diamond.

Terazuma presented the ring closer to Wakaba and humbled himself before her. "My father gave my mother this ring a long time ago. Before she died, she gave it to me. She told me to present it to the one who I'd give my heart to…the one who I'd want to be with."

Wakaba did not know what to say. The tears streamed more generously down her cheeks.

"That very person, Kannuki, is _you_. I love you very much. I might not as forgiving or as wholesome as you, but I'll do my best to be a better man…a better friend…a better partner. A good husband…."

"Hajime…"

Looking into Wakaba's eyes more intently, Terazuma asked her, "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in all the five realms, Wakaba Kannuki?"

Wakaba was simply speechless…all while Terazuma waited for her reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Konoe Minoru's Residence, Meifu<strong>

**(The following morning)**

"You're early," said Konoe as he welcomed Abigor by opening the fence and motioning the latter to come inside and join him at the garden for a chat. "I thought you're coming to spend time with us around 10:30 in the morning."

The primordial and Lord of Makai gave Konoe a relaxed smile. "I hope that I'm not too early."

Konoe's warm smile reassured Abigor, the latter feeling more humbled when Konoe said, "Not at all. You came just at the right time. That'll give us more time to talk…or did you come early to spend more time with Hisoka?"

"Both…" Abigor then took a deep breath, and then gave Konoe a small smile. "Caer and Tsuzuki-san will join us in time for lunch. Muraki's _not _going to be here. I explained to Tsuzuki-san that Muraki's not welcome here and why that is so. He feels sad, but he understands."

Caught pleasantly off-guard, Konoe murmured, "Tsuzuki?"

"Yes, Kacho… Tsuzuki-san's _really_ coming here to Meifu for a visit. Please talk to him first and help him out. He feels that last time, things were left rather awkward between him and your group—particularly with Hisoka."

Konoe let out a sigh. "Ah, yes…"

This time, it was Abigor's turn to sigh. He sat down on the bench, and told Konoe after a pause, "Tsuzuki-san feels guilty about it. He still has no memory of the past. All the memories that he now has were from the time since he got out of his catatonic state. He's thinking that he disappointed Hisoka…hurt him… As much as he doesn't know how or why, he feels responsible for it. He feels that he owes Hisoka at least an explanation, if not more."

"And the primordials are okay with this?"

"It's a non-issue with them. Primordials are creatures of free will. As far as they're concerned, Tsuzuki-san's exercising his right to choose. However, they care about his well-being."

"And Muraki..?"

Abigor's eyes narrowed a bit, although his demeanor remained relaxed. "Muraki, to me, is a non-issue. He has a right to air out his displeasure, but he has Tsuzuki-san's siblings to face should he stop Tsuzuki from visiting Hisoka."

After Abigor's comment, the two men fell quiet for a while as they sat down on the bench. Their eyes rested on the flowers and vegetables that thrived in Konoe's garden.

Konoe broke the silence by asking, "Were you responsible for last night's calamities in Chijou?"

The Lord of Makai quietly nodded.

Becoming tightlipped and not sounding accusatory, Konoe murmured, "Is that why you're deep in thought? A sense of remorse hopefully sinking within you..?"

Abigor gave Konoe a good stare before he let a wry smile slowly but surely escape from his lips. "No. I'm thinking more about the conversation we've left off yesterday."

"Which was about…?"

"Fatherhood, in general…and how you asked me for a favor—from one father to another…" There was a tinge of sadness laced in Abigor's voice when he added, "And how you told me that you still see me as one of your sons, even after all that has happened which complicates everything."

The new Lord of Death fell silent for a minute, frowning a bit. Although his forehead creased a bit, Abigor took note of the fact that those forehead creases were so minute compared to before—all thanks to Konoe being restored to his prime years. "Don't you believe me?"

"I… I wish that you could see me as more than that. Don't know why, but somehow I do." Abigor then sighed, adding, "Then again, it's foolish to think…_wish_…for things to be that way."

"I'm not quite sure what you're trying to tell me…"

Abigor smiled and shook his head, chuckling quietly before he mumbled, "Forget I mentioned it, Kacho. You're right. I just have a lot of things in my head…Hisoka being one of them…"

"Don't worry about it. Friendships are the best foundations of any relationship. You two have already been friends before all of this."

"Doesn't it make matters odd, or weird, that my son is just two years younger than me…maybe less?" Abigor thought out loud while he stared at his crossed feet. "I also haven't been the most forthright person in the world."

"Your forthrightness, or your perceived lack thereof, has more to do with the circumstances that we faced together. At times, even you didn't know what was happening. Everyone's shocked with these recent turn of events."

"I know what you mean, but…"

"Hisoka said yes to spend time with you. _That _says a lot that he wants to have a relationship, at least work on it. I didn't have to finish telling him your request and still he immediately said yes. That speaks volumes that he wants to get to know you, too. He's just very quiet…reserved… Give him time to warm up to you."

"That's not my primary concern."

Konoe blinked. "It's not?"

Abigor's smile became more relaxed, friendly. "My concerns lie more on loopholes, Kacho. Looking for the _perfect_ loopholes to make matters work… Hopefully make matters steer in a favorable way…"

Konoe frowned a bit, but before he could ask Abigor to clarify matter, Hisoka said, "Kacho…Tatsumi-san wanted to know if you we're expecting more guests for lunch today."

With a nod and a smile, Konoe said, "Yes. Two additional guests, Kurosaki… They'll most probably arrive just in time to join us for lunch."

Hisoka's tone was quiet when he said, "I'll let him know."

"All right," said Konoe. He then glanced at Abigor and said, "Lord Abigor and I will head out to the dojo. I'll keep him company until you're done with helping out the others. Also let Tatsumi know that after lunch, Abigor will accompany him at that trip."

"May we accompany Tatsumi-san?"

"I don't see why not," said Abigor in a friendly tone before Konoe could reply. "But I believe that the Kacho needs you and the others here. Tatsumi-san and I will return before or by midnight. You and the others could wait for our return, if you wish."

The young shinigami gave Konoe and Abigor a look. After blinking for a bit, he became tightlipped. He nodded once more before turning his back from the two and returned to help Tatsumi and the rest.

As Abigor watched Hisoka leave, he said, "Hisoka doesn't trust me."

"He went through a lot lately, just as we've all had," said Konoe in a grim tone. "Be patient with him."

Glancing at Konoe, Abigor smiled wanly. "It's better that he stays that way, at least for now. There's something that needs to learn, which is why I'm here. I'm glad that he's not letting his guard down, but I'm not happy in the other things that I'm picking up from him."

When Konoe gave him a bewildered look, Abigor clarified by adding, "There are things…emotions…that I'm sensing from Hisoka, Kacho. The training you've given him all these years helped him by leaps and bounds, but it's time for him to take matters to the next level. Question is, did you prepare him well enough to take the next step?"

Then a familiar voice came from a few feet behind the two men, its owner stating, "The kid's more prepared than you think he is. Passion and resolve, very strong will. You may be a primordial and all, but you're a fool to underestimate him."

"Thank you, Oriya," said Konoe once he received the requested report from the swordsman and newest member of the Shokan Division. He then browsed through the report, choosing to remain silent after he skimmed through the ten-page summary report of pending cases that he now had in his plate to deliberate as the Lord of Death.

"I'm not underestimating him. I wouldn't give him that disrespect," was Abigor's calm reply to Oriya, the latter giving him and Konoe a respectful nod. After Abigor returned the kind gesture, he added, "You're familiar with the ways of the warrior, Oriya-san. The same goes with Hisoka. I, however, am referring to completely different matters."

"And may I ask what matter might _that_ be?"

"The ways of battle and the ways of war…" Abigor then gazed into Oriya's eyes. "I am taking my son with me to Makai. It is something that Kacho and I have already agreed upon. Hisoka had already consented to this. A campaign or two…short but relatively bloody to say the least. He'll return in three day's time. It's time that he learns his father's business and his true place within the five realms, don't you think?"

Oriya deadpanned, "Kurosaki's place is here in Meifu. This_ is_ his home. He even said so himself, and he'll be more than happy to reiterate that to you."

With a wry smile, Abigor murmured, "Then we'll see how right you are, Oriya-san. One way or another, Hisoka's going to learn what he needs to learn from me. It's the least that I can do as a father. Or if he wishes to see me as a brother, then so be it."

"Or maybe he'll learn from you as to what an honorable enemy would and should do. Or maybe you'll stop being a thespian and just show him who you really are and what your true intentions are with him and the rest of us here," quipped Oriya, meeting Abigor's gaze without fear. "Which one are you? Doting father, honorable enemy, or crafty thespian…?"

"I'll allow Hisoka to be the judge of that," said Abigor with a careful yet knowing smile, which made Konoe and Oriya uneasy to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Pits of Hell<strong>

"Bad dreams again?"

Tsuzuki gently smile, hearing the rich yet gentle voice coming from the one who had been his companion since breaking out of his catatonic state. His smile became warmer still as the latter draped a robe on his shoulders. The contents of his overburdened mind and heart weighted so much that he did not notice how cold it was at the balcony of his room.

Muraki then slipped his arms and wrapped them around Tsuzuki's waist, the doctor's ways gentle, loving. After planting an affectionate kiss behind Tsuzuki's neck, he whispered in the other's ear, "I hope that you got at least an hour's worth of decent sleep…one without dreadful dreams… Were you able to sleep at all?"

The amethyst-eyed shinigami and primordial prince let out a sigh, his eyes continuing to rest on the breathtaking view outside his bedroom. A feeling of sadness sank deep into his heart, just as it always did. "I think I did…"

"Still thinking about that boy, Tsuzuki?" asked Muraki, breaking the minutes' worth of silence between them.

After letting out a sigh, a deeply-thinking Tsuzuki became tightlipped. He gave Muraki a nod.

Tsuzuki did not know that Muraki gritted his teeth from his admission, although the latter accomplished the herculean task of controlling his body from shivering in anger. He had no clue that although his lover continued to provide warmth and comfort in such cold weather, the latter seethed in jealousy and entertained thoughts of carnage…destruction….

Hisoka's absolute corruption and utter destruction…

Muraki indeed destroyed and tainted the handsome Hisoka after the latter's three-year torture. He cursed and repeatedly ravished the young man until the latter died. He knew that the torture really never ended for the young one, and he knew fully well that the curse he placed on Hisoka remained active even after death.

What infuriated Muraki was that his work was not complete. Hisoka finding a new life as a shinigami and had won the love, attention, and affection of the object of his obsession—Tsuzuki—was the very testament of his failure.

Still, here was Muraki…stewing in silent yet deep-seated anger since last night. Sure, he still had the upper hand now that he gained Tsuzuki's affections and attention. Yes, the object of his desire and obsession was now wrapped in his finger. Anyone around them would say that Tsuzuki's devotion and affection belonged only to him.

Muraki would also be one to say that based on how unconditionally trusting and vulnerably receptive Tsuzuki was in the bedroom, he had completely won over Tsuzuki.

All of that, however, was an illusion to Muraki. Just the mere mention of Hisoka's name…any mere reference to the beautiful boy ravished years ago…shattered what he felt had been his new and firmly-found place in Tsuzuki's heart.

And worse, Tsuzuki expressed his intention of visiting Meifu today. Granted, the visit would be with Caer but the mere fact that he would be going there to see Hisoka deeply enraged Muraki.

As Muraki planted fleeting and teasing kisses on Tsuzuki's bare skin while cuddling the latter from behind, he thought,_ "It's that demon spawn Abigor's fault… He fathered that boy. He's also paving the way for Tsuzuki-san to return to that... That __irritating__ boy…"_

At one point in time, Muraki bit down on Tsuzuki's skin and drew blood. When Tsuzuki winced, he whispered in a soothing voice, "I'm sorry, my love. I got carried away…"

Tsuzuki took in a deep breath; facing Muraki…his amethyst eyes slightly glazed from Muraki's teasing kisses. He smiled. Such incidents between him and Muraki were common, even welcomed….sought…

And so Tsuzuki murmured with a hint of a smile escaping from his lips, "I'm not complaining. I never complained about… Well, about that…"

"I know that, Tsuzuki…"

When the two made eye contact, Muraki let a quiet yet suggestive smirk escape from his lips. His face did not show any signs of the strife and anger bubbling deep inside him.

With a disarming smile, Muraki asked, "Shall we…?"

"But I have to leave very soon, Kazu," said Tsuzuki, this time facing Muraki. He then noticed the other smile, being happy to see a smile grace the other's angelic face. And so he then asked, "Did I say anything wrong?"

Muraki's innocent and gracious-looking smile became warmer still. "You actually said something wonderful…as always. It's nice to hear that…" When Tsuzuki blinked, he lifted his hand and touched the latter's cheek as he added, "_You_ calling me Kazu… It's nice to hear you call me by that name…"

Tsuzuki's smile nearly melted Muraki's heart, especially when the shinigami said, "I'm glad that I make you happy. Thank you for understanding me about this trip. I won't be gone for long. I promise."

"They don't approve of me very much…the people you're going to visit…"

Tsuzuki placed a finger on Muraki's lips, his eyes fixed on the handsome doctor. In a quiet yet reassuring tone, he said, "What they say or think about you doesn't matter to me. What matters is what we think about each other. Nothing more… And my siblings love you…so what makes you so worried?"

Muraki shrugged his shoulders, replying in a confident-sounding voice, "I'm not worried. I know that Abigor has his opinion about me. The ones you are about to visit do, too. It's just a matter of fact, is all."

"Kazu…."

When Tsuzuki knew that Muraki's attention was fully on him once the doctor rested his gaze on him, Tsuzuki continued in a gentle and intent tone, "Abigor's opinions about you will not change how I see you, or have any impact in my decision. I want you…us… And besides, Abigor respects our relationship. Please don't think that he is an enemy or a hindrance in our happiness. Sure, you and he had your differences, but he has other endeavors in his mind—my brother, Caer, and the world kneeling at his feet to be exact…"

After a few moments of silence, Muraki nodded and smiled. "All right…but you said that you're leaving very soon…am I right…?"

"Yes…"

"But that _doesn't_ mean you're leaving now, does it?"

When Tsuzuki saw that Muraki's smile became warm and suggestive, he chuckled. "I know what you're thinking…"

With his smile becoming even more disarming, Muraki asked, "Could you blame me?"

Tsuzuki's face flushed a bit. "No…"

"Would you deny me?"

Tsuzuki's lips quivered when he replied, "No…"

Muraki drew Tsuzuki close to him and the two kissed. He then drew away from their long, explorative kiss. With his eyes cloudy with lust, he asked Tsuzuki, "Just before you leave…you and me…something to remember me by…"

"We can do it after I come back…" said Tsuzuki with a sheepish smile, his hand instinctively allowing his fingers to caress Muraki's bare back.

"Before you leave _and_ after you come back…"

Tsuzuki chuckled, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. "_Both_ times…? You're greedy…"

The doctor smirked teasingly, taking in a deep breath when he got the expected reaction from Tsuzuki. "And so are you…judging by how hard you quickly get with me…"

"You're really embarrassing me," said a beet-red Tsuzuki, but not with the enmity that the old Tsuzuki would have towards Muraki. And indeed, his platinum-haired lover was right because his body melted into the other's ministrations.

"Just for a little while, my love… Something quick, but sweet…"

And so Tsuzuki kissed Muraki again—his reply to the latter's invitation.

Seconds later, the robe that loosely draped on Tsuzuki's shoulders dropped on the marble floor…the two drawn so close to each other for lingering and explorative kisses, teasing ministrations while they found their way back to their shared bed, ghosting touches that became bolder as each second passed.

And soon, the two open themselves to each other…pushing each other's lust to the brink of fulfillment, granting that sweet release, and finally spending short yet quality time in each other's arms before Tsuzuki's trip to Meifu.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Crimson Castle, Makai<strong>

There was a reason why the Crimson Castle—Ashtarote's main castle, fortress, and residence—was called as such. The skies, whether it was day or night, had a reddish hue.

There were certain nights…nights such as the one now…where the skies offered a far more reddish hue than usual. Others such as Abigor and Ashtarote found a semblance of peace in this place which they considered breathtakingly beautiful, especially while taking a stroll at its majestic gardens.

Others, such as those imprisoned within its walls, found the Crimson Castle to be a frightening place to spend one's last days. Here, many of Ashtarote and Abigor's enemies have been tortured and executed in a myriad of gruesome manners.

Over the years, especially these last two years, many things have changed. For Ashtarote, he did not find peace within these walls for he was now a prisoner as well—all while serving as its ruler and a commander who now waged a bloody campaign against Abigor and his realms.

"_And also a prisoner in your own body… Truly ironic, don't you think? I like your train of thought, Ashtarote. You could've gotten more out of this if you'd let it. After all, you've never enjoyed as much as power as you do now—all thanks to me… You're telling me that you now regret our little arrangement?"_

"I did _not_ ask for war! Innocent citizens do not and should not die because of this!" Ashtarote yelled, his voice reverberating inside the vast chambers that served as his bedroom and sanctuary.

The voice inside Ashtarote's head echoed, _"You want to get even with Abigor and the others. I want the same. What better way than to destroy everything? What better way that to push him to destroy everything that he loved most?"_

And then there was silence for a few minutes, followed by the voice inside Ashtarote's head asking him, _"You want him back for good? You want him never to go astray again? Continue to work with me. Let me handle everything and I will bring him back to you…to us…as a gift. __Him__…back here in Makai…resuming peaceful relations with us returning to the throne in Meifu…. Is not that a wonderful dream?"_

Ashtarote cupped his face, his nails clawing on his forehead and cheek until his nail broke into his skin. He quietly sobbed, falling down on his knees before a mirror. His head felt as if it was about to explode from confusion and anguish. He shook his head in an uncertain manner at first, and then his head began to nod as his sobbing became more pronounced.

And for each passing second, Ashtarote's teeth began to grit as deep and raw anger bubbled and mingled into his already-turbulent state of mind and heart. His eyes began to glow red once more, mental images of Abigor adding more fuel to the fire.

Ashtarote became angrier still as the owner of the voice inside his head flashed images of Abigor and Caer in compromising positions in bed, of the two carnally having their way with each other. It made Ashtarote enraged, envious….

A vase then broke against the heavy oak door, the guards outside frightened but nonetheless kept their transfixed positions outside Ashtarote's door. They should know better not to move or else their commander would send them kicking and screaming to the dungeon under the flogging master's care…and maybe the executioner, if their commander wished to do so.

The owner of that nagging and taunting voice inside Ashtarote's head then began torturing Ashtarote by playing scenarios in his mind's eye…images showing Abigor looking, touching, and being with Ashtarote in ways that Ashtarote have always dreamed of.

"_That is what you have always wanted, is it not, Ashtarote?"_

Ashtarote then murmured, biting down lower lip, "Yes…."

"_Then __say__ it… Let me hear that you want it all…" _whispered the owner of the voice in a hiss-like seductive fashion.

The demon commander mumbled in the middle of his sobs, "I want Abigor back. I want him to love me. I want him to focus on me, and me alone. I want him to look at none other than just me. I want him to turn his back on everything he held dear all this time. Anyone and anything that interferes with that will be destroyed."

"_Good. Then let me continue what we have started. We are so close to what we have wanted. Soon, Abigor and Tsuzuki will be ours… All of them will be ours… Abigor will love you…and he will love me again… You just have to stop fighting me. For once in so many eons, you and I have wanted…and will get…the same things we have always desired. The amusing part is that we do not have to worry about Chijou since Abigor is taking care of destroying that despicable realm."_

Then at the same time that the owner of the voice reveled in the irony that took hold of Abigor, Ashtarote began to chuckle. At first, the laughter was low. Eventually, his maniacal laughter echoed inside his bedroom.

Ashtarote rose to his feet, the influence of the one inside his head now taking an even stronger hold than ever before…with him, for now, acting and thinking in one accord with his mental and spiritual captor.

With his eyes glowing bright red, Ashtarote looked into the mirror that stood before him.

The reflection that stared back at Ashtarote, smirking approvingly, was not his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Location—Dojo, Konoe Minoru's Residence<strong>

**Meifu**

"No wonder I felt your presence lingering about."

Michael gave Abigor a bland look. "I have you to thank for that. Your actions disrupted the balance between the veils keeping the five realms separate from each other."

Abigor asked in a nonchalant fashion as he took off his shoes and entered the dojo, with Konoe following behind him, "That is what I do. Why do you complain?"

Chief Archangel Michael's eyes narrowed as he glared at Abigor. "To think that you used to be one of us…"

"And to think that you quickly forget that I fell along with the many eons ago, Michael…" quipped Abigor as his demeanor lightened up once his eyes landed on Ukyo. He gave her a respectful nod of acknowledgement.

Konoe cleared his throat before telling Abigor, "Meet Ukyo, a new angel under Michael's charge. She is asked to guard Oriya and Kurosaki."

Abigor placed his hand on his heart, bowing once more before Ukyo. Once he straightened up, he said, "Then it is my pleasure to meet you, Ukyo-san. I thank you, then…for everything…"

Ukyo smiled kindly, giving Abigor a nod after reciprocating the bow. "You're too kind."

"Interesting," murmured Abigor once he glanced at the side of the dojo. He walked towards the corner where a variety of weapons lay in wait on four identical wooden tables.

Konoe followed behind Abigor, being tightlipped as he saw the latter lift a hand and had it ghost over one weapon after another. He kept his silence as the other examined the weapons.

After many minutes of silence wherein Konoe and Oriya observed and Michael seethed in anger, Abigor asked Konoe, "So Hisoka is being trained in these, Kacho? Who is training him in weaponry?"

"Kurosaki self-trains most of the time. Then there are times that Tatsumi would use his shadows and have them play the role of opponent." Konoe fell quiet once more as he saw Abigor put the mace down and pick up a bo staff.

"I expect no less from him," said Abigor as he now glanced at Konoe. "Before he and I leave for Makai, I will train him on these. That is if he wouldn't mind receiving it from me."

"I'm sure that he'd welcome the opportunity." Konoe then looked towards the door where Hisoka took off his shoes and gave everyone a reverent bow. He noticed that the young man reverently carried a finely-crafted light wooden box.

Hisoka approached the table where Abigor stood, resting the box in a vacant spot. He told the Lord of Makai, "Would you like to inspect them before we duel?"

With a faint smile, Abigor replied, "I'm sure that you've taken care of them as well as Grandfather or I would've done…or should I say _your_ grandfather." As he rested his hand on the box, he added, "These swords have been forged in Makai…crafted in my own hands. I asked Jii-san to safe-keep them for me…to keep them for my son in case something happened to me."

Upon glancing at Hisoka, Abigor could not help but become tightlipped as he continued, "The irony was that Jii-san ended up giving it back to me…thinking all along that he was fulfilling my wish. The bigger irony was that something within me encouraged me to entrust them to you…feeling that doing so was the best thing for these swords. Little did I know that I became the instrument of fulfilling my wish."

"If you want them back—"

Abigor lifted his hand and said, "No, Hisoka. I told you that once these swords were given to you as a gift, you became their new master. All I wanted was a duel here and there with you using them…this one we're about to have being the first of many, I hope."

The emerald-eyed shinigami looked away, murmuring, "I don't know about that…"

The Lord of Makai's eyes narrowed as his gaze rested on Hisoka, frowning as he picked up the latter's thoughts. The longer that he stared at the latter, the narrower his eyes became.

Abigor then closed his eyes for a second, telling Hisoka, "You're still blind. Let me help you see things clearer."

Shortly thereafter, one of the swords flew towards Hisoka as if it was a javelin.

A split second after that, Hisoka blocked Abigor's attack immediately upon catching the sword.

The next second, the duel between Abigor and Hisoka—father and son that could easily pass as brothers—began…with one fully intent upon conquering and sending a message across the other...not having any qualms or reservations on humiliating, maiming, or destroying the opponent.

**End of Chapter Five**


	8. The Art of Love

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Chapter Six – The Art of Love**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Reader<strong> _

_Yami no Matsuei is a shounen-ai series (boys' love, guy/guy relationship, or insinuations of guy/guy relationships other than friendship). Apocalypse Rising is a sequel to Kyoto Files Revisited. As much as this story can be read in itself, some of the characters and situations contained in this story unfolded in Kyoto Files Revisited._

_Ragnarok Descends will continue to explore darker themes and heavily-debated issues. Just like its predecessor fics, Ragnarok Descends will have violence, gory scenes, and angst._

_And to answer the question of some readers via their reviews or personal email, yes... There will be much more of Muraki Kazutaka in this story._

_To everyone, happy reading! Let me know what you think via reviews (especially if there are things that can be improved for the subsequent chapters)._

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. _

_Please sit back and enjoy reading. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this and the fics that I have been writing._

_**Many thanks,**_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Dojo, Konoe Minoru's Residence<strong>

**Meifu**

Everyone was shocked from what just unraveled…

Abigor hitting Hisoka with a surprise attack…

Hisoka barely yet successfully blocking Abigor…

The two young men moving towards the middle of the dojo as the battle of swords continued—each determined to take down the other in a humiliating defeat, regardless of what the cost might be.

Tatsumi and Watari joined in, the two rather baffled to see Abigor and Hisoka dueling.

Tatsumi, the former long-time secretary and now acting Chief of the Shokan Division, asked Konoe, "What's going on, Kacho?"

"A duel," murmured Konoe, his eyes following the course of the battle between the two. His heart clenched, not wanting either Hisoka or Abigor to get hurt.

Watari was tightlipped, using a tone that was loud enough for the majority to hear. "Who attacked first?"

"Abigor did," said Oriya, his expert eye assessing Abigor and Hisoka's respective strengths and weaknesses.

"Your assessment…?" asked Watari, becoming grim for a second when he thought that Abigor hit Hisoka.

Oriya deadpanned, "What do you think, Watari-san?"

"I was scared for Bon when he faced you," admitted Watari, with a tightlipped Tatsumi silently agreeing with Watari's statement. "If it weren't for his healing abilities, I don't know if he would've made it."

"The kid won, remember? The three of you were able to save Tsuzuki-san," said Oriya, his eyes still glued on the duel.

"Bon did win, but barely. He also had a slight advantage over you. You were human at the time, and he's a shinigami." Watari then let out a subtle sigh as he watched the duel. "Abigor's a demon, a primordial to make matters worse. He has also mastered his craft for centuries."

"Abigor would not use any of his supernatural gifts in this duel," Chief Archangel Michael interjected. "He has always been an honorable warrior. He became even more so after the Great Fall. To say that Abigor is good at warfare and the ways of the warrior is an understatement."

Ukyo barely held on as she watched now watched Hisoka making every effort to make things even between him and Abigor. "What makes you say that, Michael?"

"If Abigor had not fallen, Ukyo, I believe that he would have been Chief Archangel—not me. Secondly, based on how he is handling this duel with Hisoka, I would say that he has a purpose far different than what it seems to all of you."

Konoe blinked, teeth gritting here and there in fear for Hisoka. "For someone who had heard you and Abigor talk, I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"I am simply stating the truth, Lord Konoe," said Michael, being tightlipped as he recalled the past. "To serve God is the greatest honor any being could possibly have. Abigor, however, chose to bear arms against God and follow Lucifer's path. I still could not forgive him from what happened, no matter how long ago it had been. My sentiments, however, does not change the fact about Abigor's nature."

"And I thought Heaven's residents are supposed to be far more forgiving," said Tatsumi, his forehead creasing even further as he saw Hisoka and Abigor taking turns in having the upper hand.

"Angels are not perfect beings either, Tatsumi-san," was Michael's reply, his arms now crossing over his chest. "If angels were made perfectly good-hearted and forgiving creatures, then do you think that the Great Fall would have happened?"

After everyone got quiet and pondered about Michael's comment and rhetorical question, Tatsumi pursed his lips before he said, "Probably not, Michael. However, I was thinking that being that close to Divine Providence would've had greater persuasive power."

"It does, but angels are not perfect beings. We still make our grave mistakes. Those who have done paid the price. They were shunned away from God's grace for eternity."

Ukyo buried her face in Oriya's shoulder, being the most fearful for Hisoka's safety. The others held their breath as all had witnessed Abigor deeply wound Hisoka's left side.

In return, Hisoka swiftly cut Abigor's left leg.

Once again, the duelists had their swords clash. This time, Abigor's sword was poised over Hisoka's head. Hisoka, on the other hand, struggled to push upward.

Before his strength completely ebbed away, Hisoka found an opening. He used it as leverage and pushed Abigor away from him.

In response, Abigor gave Hisoka another cut…this time, doing it on Hisoka's right side.

"This is supposed to be a friendly duel," said Konoe as he instinctively shut his eyes as Abigor managed to wound Hisoka's left arm once more.

"There is no such thing as a friendly duel, especially when it comes to archangels...and most especially when it pertains to Abigor," quipped Michael, as he raised an eyebrow when Hisoka almost did the same to Abigor.

Hisoka found another opening when Abigor pushed him away. The emerald-eyed shinigami ran towards Abigor and delivered consecutive blows.

Abigor's sword flew away from his hand and traveled clear across the other end of the dojo.

As Abigor made a run for his sword, he barely dodged what could have been a fatal blow from Hisoka. He rolled on the floor and was on his back for a second. Hisoka's blade barely touched his cheek before his escape. The wound on his cheek might have been light, but blood began to ooze from it as well.

Abigor's sword was only a foot away, well within his reach.

Hisoka's eyes gleamed. Abigor bolting up on the floor and now being on one knee, still unarmed and completely distracted because of it…a _perfect_ opportunity…

In a split second, Hisoka ran, jumped, and sent his sword down on an unarmed Abigor's head, the latter still kneeling on one knee.

The spectators gasped—all but Oriya…

Abigor caught Hisoka's blade, his palms poised above his head in a praying position just a couple of inches above his head. He stared into his opponent's emerald eyes. His eyes glowed red.

Using leverage and the element of surprise, Abigor concentrated all the strength he could muster between his palms and flung Hisoka to the side.

Hisoka landed hard on his back. He hit his head against the hardwood floor.

Before Hisoka could move, Abigor now had the end of his sword pointed against Hisoka's throat. He met his opponent's intense gaze, his eyes still narrowed.

"This duel's over," said Abigor in a calm tone, not moving at all nor removing his sights on his opponent. "You'll continue owing me a duel until you're strong enough to defeat me."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed even further. "Go ahead and kill me. _Do it!_"

Abigor was tightlipped, pressing the tip of the sword's blade much closer against Hisoka's throat. "I _didn't _come here to kill you." He then mentally told Hisoka, his eyes focused more intently on the latter, _"You can read people's thoughts and emotions. Why not use your gifts on me?"_

And Hisoka's reply was, _"I don't know what's on your mind. You've become a harder read than ever before. You're too murky…vague…unpredictable…most especially since you became a primordial."_

The two young men stared at each other for a long time before Abigor slowly put away the sword and reiterated, "I really _didn't_ come here to kill you, Hisoka. Believe me when I say that."

Hisoka's look became angrier, far more defiant. "Then why did you ask to see me? What do you, the primordials, or Muraki want from me?"

Abigor's gaze did not waver when he told Hisoka, "I never have, am, or will be an emissary for the primordials or Muraki Kazutaka. The duel between us…how I fought you…was to prove a point to you _before_ Tsuzuki-san and Caer come here for a visit."

Hisoka turned pale, murmuring the question, "Tsuzuki's coming here?"

"Yes. He's coming here to see you." Abigor let out a quiet sigh, and then added, "As to why I came here and asked for you? As confusing and as uncomfortable as it is…"

"You saved me…us…the trouble, so here you are…" Hisoka interjected, a tone of understanding laced in his words since he read Abigor's thoughts.

For the first time since his death and transformation to his demonic state, the innocent and open-hearted smile that was so familiar with Tsuuri Troy escaped from Abigor's lips and was clearly reflected in his eyes. After his gaze softened considerably, he asked, "A middle ground for both of us to start from—even if it's only for a short time. Isn't that what you want, too?"

Hisoka's emerald eyes slowly but surely showed signs of softening…conceding…agreeing. This time, he read Abigor's emotions once the latter had chosen to open up to him. It might have been just a quick peek into what the other was thinking right here, right now, but it was more than enough to put him on notice that Abigor truly had good-intentioned and transparently authentic motives in wanting to see him.

The spectators approached the two swordsmen, relieved that the duel was all over and no one seemed seriously hurt.

When Abigor offered a hand, a stunned Hisoka took it. He was still speechless when Abigor asked Konoe in front of the others, "Kacho, would you excuse Hisoka and me for a little while? He and I will take a walk, but you could always call us back in case you need us."

Konoe, now relieved that the nail-biting duel was now over and that no one was seriously hurt, said, "Of course. Why don't you two clean up first before you talk outside? Some of your clothes are still here. They're in the linen closet, cleaned and ironed."

After Abigor and Hisoka gave Konoe a nod, Abigor thanked Konoe, turned his back, and went to the bathroom to wash up.

While the other busied themselves in cleaning up the blood and getting ready for lunch, Konoe asked, "Are you all right, Kurosaki?"

A tightlipped Hisoka's reply was, "I don't know yet, Kacho."

Konoe paused for a minute. Then, he said, "For all it's worth, Son, you're doing the right thing. Just hear what he has to say, and go from there."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Dojo, Konoe Minoru's Residence<strong>

**Meifu**

Hisoka and Abigor bade goodbye, with Abigor promising that he and Hisoka would be back in time for lunch.

Abigor stood outside the dojo with Hisoka for a couple of minutes. He then said, "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Hisoka. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," was Hisoka's genial yet calculated reply. He put on his blue denim jacket knowing that the weather proved colder than usual. Seeing Abigor wearing a black collared shirt, black leather jacket, blue denim pants, and black leather boots, he added, "So what's the occasion?"

Abigor blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hisoka said, "Nothing. Guess it's been a while since I've seen you in casual wear."

"Today's a good day for it," said Abigor with a chuckle. "The uniform…the full regalia…at times was a necessity. You know why. If you don't, you will when you come with me to Makai for the campaign. You'll also learn the fact that there's merely a thin line separating love and war."

"Is that what we're going to talk about?"

Abigor, deciding to postpone his answer to Hisoka's question, then asked, "Since we're taking a walk, let's go somewhere specific. Do you know the quickest way to that spot?"

"Which spot?"

With a rueful smile, Abigor replied, "My grave. The spot where you chose to bury my ashes. The spot beside the lake."

Hisoka nodded.

Abigor smiled back as he dug his hands inside his leather jacket. "All right… You lead, I follow. Let's talk during our stroll."

"We'll make a left and then cross through the park. That'll cut our walk in half."

In-between Konoe's residence and the gravesite were quiet neighborhoods with well-kept lawns and sakura trees in perpetual bloom. The two took the time in walking, the first minutes devoted to easing off the level of discomfort they respectively felt about the situation.

"Abigor…" Once he knew that he got Abigor's attention, Hisoka stopped walking. "I… Well, I haven't properly thanked you yet for saving me."

Abigor stood there, wondering and confused.

Hisoka clarified, "Your blood… Kacho and Michael told me that you gave me your blood. It helped replenished what I've lost. Your blood was also the panacea to cure whatever was going on with me at the time. But ever since then, things haven't been the same for me. I've always wanted to ask you about it."

"And now's a good time to ask it, if you wish."

Hisoka asked pointblank, "What am I now?"

"You've always been you, Hisoka. Nothing changes."

"I mean if I'm your son, what does that make me?"

Abigor's soft and understanding smile became kinder still, brotherly even, as he reiterated, "You've _always_ been you, Hisoka. No matter what happens, nothing changes that unless you choose to do so."

The two finally arrived at their destination. The lake, as always, looked peaceful as the sun's rays brought out the water's ability to produce more brilliant and myriad shades of blue and green. The walk stopped before a sakura tree by the lakeside, the spot marked with a simple gravestone with his name carved on it.

After a long pause, Abigor murmured as his sights rested on the grave, "You chose this spot to bury me. Tsuzuki-san said that you thought that I'd like it over here. He's right. It's beautiful out here. What made you choose this place, Hisoka?"

Hisoka's eyes rested on the lake as he replied, "It's peaceful. Tsuzuki and I took a lot of walks around here; especially on times when he and I felt like talking…sharing each other's thoughts. He kept a lot of thoughts to himself, but I liked the company. I didn't care to admit to it until much later…until it was much too late."

Once he mulled over Hisoka's answer, Abigor said, "All of this reminds me of the spot where your mother and I spent a lot of time getting to know each other. It was many years ago, but I still remember those days."

Another long pause took place between the two young men. Hisoka told Abigor, "Tsuzuki and I… We read the journals that were there at your house in Kyoto. Yours and hers…"

A nearly tightlipped Abigor murmured, "Your mother's…?"

"Yes…."

Abigor fell quiet for a while before he managed to ask, "Jii-san must've kept it. I never got to read her journal. What did it say?"

"It had Mother's thoughts about you and her…how she fell in love with you even after you've told her the truth about you being a demon. There was also a card—from you to her. You wrote it after you proposed to her. You told her that if she said no to marry you, you'd understand and respect her wishes…and your fears for her in case she did choose to say yes to your proposal. I still have those journals along with your other things in my apartment. You can have them back, if you'd like."

"Keep them for me, and for you. It's the only thing I have left to remind me of Emi and those years."

Hisoka could sense Abigor's growing sadness as memories from long ago were reminisced, the latter looking away and resting his gaze on the calm lake. He felt sorry for the primordial who turned out to be his father in the oddest of ways. He studied the change in Abigor's demeanor, his empathy confirming his observations. "You loved her very much, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I still do," said Abigor, his eyes welling up a little bit when his mind's eye showed him her face. "Emi was a wonderful person…beautiful both in and out… When that fateful day came, I couldn't save her. I couldn't save you. Only Yuta had been spared that day, only to die so young as well. All Enma's doing…"

"Yuta…?"

"My older twin sister… Her murder brought you and Tsuzuki-san to Kyoto aside from my retrieval. Turned out that she was truly my daughter and your elder twin sister…"

As the two now began to walk by the lakeside, a heavy-hearted Hisoka sighed and slipped his hands in his pockets. "This… All of this… Just too confusing…"

"Tell me about it. Such a reversal of events," said Abigor after he let out a semi-sarcastic chuckle. He then shook his head, and then sighed. "I don't know where to start things when it comes to you and me. There's so much to say. I don't know where to start or finish. I also don't know where we'd go from here."

"How about we continue building from where we started a while back—as friends?" When the two of them stopped their stroll once more, Hisoka looked into Abigor's eyes and added, "I'm…not very well-versed in such things. I handled things on my own until the day I died. I really never knew or understand the true meaning of family until I came here to Meifu…met Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division. At least by being friends, we'll be more comfortable with each other."

With the kindest smile that he could muster, Abigor said, "I'd love to, but it's not going to be that easy, Hisoka…"

"Why say that?"

After a long pause, Abigor pointed at an even more comfortable and peaceful spot to stop and talk—a huge rock that could sit up to four people situated under the shade of a huge sakura tree. With all honesty and authenticity, he explained, "I've always been a creature of duty. No permanent allies or enemies. To add further complication, I'm also now a creature of whim. I do what pleases me…pleasures me."

"I know about Caer, Abigor. We all respect your decision to go with him."

"Yes, you do…but what about the victims you've found—dead, naked, lying in the middle of my sigil? How would you feel once I finish telling you that I slept will all of them? Or what would you think about me if I tell you that I purposefully tricked every one of them…that I fucked them and killed them _immediately_ afterwards…that my intention from the beginning was to condemn their souls?"

Hisoka was stunned, speechless. He clenched his teeth from further shock when Abigor drove the point home by saying, "_That's _what I am, Hisoka—a demon. I specialize in warfare and strategy. To me, there is only a thin line that separates love and war. I choose my battles and fight wisely for loved ones...for causes that I hold dearest in my heart. And in war, I fight with the outmost passion...pouring my all in the struggle waged. I've seen things that way since I've been created. That viewpoint serves as _my_ compass...my reason for existing... I give the person who summons me fame, wisdom, and success in all forms of warfare. What's different now is that the seal that is used to summon me can't subjugate me anymore. I'm free to do what I please with the one who summons me. He can foolishly think that he's my master. I give myself freedom to love them, enjoy their company. When I get tired of them or they've outlived their usefulness, I take pleasure in killing them."

This prompted Hisoka to ask, "Why would you choose to go back to what you once were? You were doing so well after you've seen the error of your ways…after you met her…"

Abigor's tone became more serious. "Chijou and the five realms are now under judgment. I fell from Heaven's grace to serve as devil's advocate when the time comes. It's my duty to administer the test…to bring Chijou towards the brink of its end. This was all God's will. I'm a primordial left to my own devices. I do what I feel needs to be done. For now, I'm happy to go along with God's plan to test mankind."

"And your verdict..?"

"Right now, the outcome's unclear. For now, I'm leaning towards defending the outcome of my tests. Depending on that outcome, the Shokan Division can turn out to be my greatest ally or my worst enemy. The same applies to the primordials…including Caer, no matter how I feel about him."

"So that means you can change your mind?'

Abigor gave Hisoka a stern look. "I'm not changing my mind on testing Chijou. I haven't made up my mind on which side I'll be on once the testing is done."

Hisoka threw an angry glance towards Abigor. "If you've made up your mind about testing…destroying…Chijou…then why are you having a conversation with the Shokan Division…with me? What's the point in all of it?"

Abigor was tightlipped, his tone laced with some sadness. "Caer was right about me, Hisoka. He wasn't lying to you when he said that I'd revert to my old ways. So before I completely change back…if that ever happens…I want to say what I needed to say to the ones who matter most…especially to the one who needs this counsel the most. And that, Hisoka, is _you_."

When Hisoka remained quiet, Abigor gazed into Hisoka's eyes. He told Hisoka as gently as he could, "I may look the same age as you do. You might've been born to a different mother and father. Whatever happened to interfere with you being born to where and who you were meant to be with _never_ change the fact that you're my son and I'm your father. I see things between us in that light. I hope that you'd see things that way, too."

Hisoka let out a sigh, still remaining silent.

Abigor looked away, now resting his gaze at the sky. "There are four sides to me, Hisoka—the human, the angel, the demon, and the primordial. From those sides, there are still multiple facets that make me who I am. It has been eons, and I still have a hard time figuring out who I truly am and be at peace about it."

Finally breaking his silence, Hisoka asked, "So how does this relate to me?"

"Because you're my son. Because of the way that I used to save you, you're now pretty much the same creature as me-the same creature as Tsuzuki-san. I may be a demon…a primordial…but I still acknowledge that God had a hand in such matters. In understanding all those four sides, maybe you'll find the answer you seek. And maybe in doing that, you might find the peace that you've been seeking all this time—the peace that greatly eluded me all these eons…"

"And what's the catch in giving me all of this insight?"

Abigor paused, stared at Hisoka, and then said, "You need to be patient. You need to be open-minded. You need to be unconditional…non-judgmental. It'll be hard, but you need to remember all of those things while you hear and see everything from hereon out…especially when you spend time with Tsuzuki-san…and most especially when you learn the entire truth about Tsuzuki-san and me since he and I left for the Pits of Hell."

"I want to walk, so shall we? The gravesite's not that far from here," Hisoka proposed after giving Abigor a nod.

As the two walked in silence, Hisoka's heart continued to clench from what Abigor just told him. He recalled his brief interaction with Tsuzuki at Chijou, and he could not deny that he was deeply hurt because of it.

The grave and the lakeside view were now within sight.

Finally, Hisoka dared ask, "Have things changed for you since you joined them? Since—"

"Since I went with Caer? Since I became a full-blown primordial?" offered Abigor as he threw a glance towards Hisoka's way.

Hisoka nodded. He then pointed out that the two of them were now at the spot. For a while, the two stood by the grave…both of them observing silence.

When he felt that he was ready, Abigor rested a hand over Hisoka's shoulder, pointed out at a nice, cozy spot under the shade of a large sakura tree…the site offering a peaceful view of the lake. He led the way, and Hisoka quietly followed…the latter still waiting for an answer.

Abigor then sighed, shaking his head and murmuring, "Caer… Me being a primordial… Very long, complicated story…"

"We have time," said Hisoka, his tone friendly and encouraging.

After a long period of silence, Abigor told Hisoka, "I was confused at first… Felt like a war was being waged inside me all the time. There were a lot of things that I wanted to do, but did not do them because of propriety…or the fact that it went against my moral compass…"

Abigor then chuckled, glancing at Hisoka and murmuring, "Just imagine a demon having a moral compass… Ashtarote ribbed me about that for the longest time…"

Hisoka paused for a minute with the questions, seeing how Abigor—upon mentioning Ashtarote's name—seemed sadder. Then he asked, "And you're with Caer now. I know why, and I understand why…but why sleep with other people? Does he know?"

"Oh, yes, he does." Abigor replied with a small smile escaping from his lips, his eyes still focused on Hisoka. "He's enjoying my newfound willingness to do what pleases me. He's enjoying the fact that I'm finding the new arrangements…my new existence…enjoyable."

"Does it bother you that he doesn't get bothered by it?"

In a calm and matter-of-factly tone, Abigor said, "It did before, but not anymore. He's a primordial. It's part of a primordial's nature to seize every opportunity. It's also within a primordial's nature to accept matters unconditionally—regardless of whether it's out of anger, hatred, understanding, or love. Since I became one, the lines between proper and improper are getting blurred…disappearing…"

"Do you love him?"

With an honest smile, Abigor replied, "Yes, I love Caer...just as much as I did Enma…maybe even more. The difference is that with him, the guilt or the emotional chains that came along with loving each other aren't there. It relieves me, and at the same time it scares me."

Minutes later, Hisoka asked, "He's a primordial too, isn't he?"

"If you mean Tsuzuki-san, then the answer is yes. As a primordial, his domain is death and destruction…but it's so deceiving because of his kind and giving nature. His primordial name is Verus. Ironic that his name is as such because it's the Latin word for _truth... _It's also the Latin word used to signify duality in one's nature because the other meaning is _ironically_, _probably_, or _but_. He _hasn't_ changed from the Tsuzuki that you knew, even if he doesn't remember the past…and in spite of the situation he's now in."

"How's he doing lately? How's he adapting in this new life of his?"

"The situation's hard to describe." Abigor slowed down his pace as he explained after shooting a glance towards Hisoka's way, "His siblings are very happy that he's back. In spite of who and what they are, they do genuinely love and adore Tsuzuki-san. He feels more at home now than before. He feels loved there in so many ways…yet he still feels that something is missing. He doesn't remember any incidents occurring before he left for the Pits of Hell. He's very vulnerable right now. He's coming to see you to clear things between you and him."

Hisoka frowned. "Clear things…?"

"Something's nagging him about the time you two last saw each other at Chijou…and he wants to shed light into why it's bugging him. He also wants to know whether he hurt your feelings during that time. His intentions may sound shallow to you or anyone, but it goes deeper than the way it sounds."

"Why don't we stop there?" Hisoka proposed, pointing at a small and empty neighborhood park with benches.

Once the two situated themselves comfortably in one of the benches, Hisoka asked, "You said Tsuzuki's vulnerable right now. How vulnerable is he?"

"Very vulnerable… _Dangerously_ vulnerable…" After a long pause, Abigor asked, "How much of the truth can you handle, Hisoka?"

"I want to know everything."

Becoming more tightlipped and eventually letting out a sigh, Abigor then rested his gaze on Hisoka. "Let me clarify things before I answer your question. Tell me the following… How much of the truth can you handle _without _casting any judgment against anyone? How much of the truth do you want to hear, knowing that it could probably devastate you? How much is your capacity to understand and forgive, if forgiveness is needed?"

This time, it was Hisoka's turn to let out a sigh. He looked up to the overcastted sky, and then closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Afterwards, he met Abigor's waiting gaze. "It _doesn't _change things. I want…need…to know the entire truth."

Abigor pursed his lips and grimly nodded before saying, "Very well, then… Remember that the burden of ensuring that things would remain well between you and Tsuzuki-san rests more on your shoulders."

"All right… When we…the group…bumped into them at Chijou…there was just something off about the whole thing…about how Tsuzuki was with Muraki… It felt…" Hisoka paused, having trouble verbalizing his thoughts…his greatest fear. Then he asked, "Is there something going on between them?"

Hisoka nearly bit his lip until it bled when Abigor confirmed, "Tsuzuki and Muraki are lovers right now, Hisoka. He thinks that Muraki is there to cherish him and protect him. Muraki is the focus of his attention. But there's more to it than what I just told you, if you're ready and willing to listen…"

The Lord of Makai looked away from Hisoka, his son, and focused his gaze on the clear blue sky. A semblance of tears began to pool at the corner of his eyes as he clearly felt Hisoka's pain and confusion. He then closed his eyes, quietly clenching his fists as Hisoka sobbed. He gave Hisoka as much time as the latter needed to accept such a devastating blow to all that he knew and held dear.

Feeling that it was the right thing to do, Abigor rested his hand on Hisoka's back. He mentally told the other, _"I'm sorry… I'm __very__ sorry…"_

Hisoka hugged Abigor. At first, it was a simple hug. He then read Abigor's thoughts and feelings loud and strong which included but were not limited to an outpour of lament for the situation , an offer of unconditional empathy and understanding, and a fervent wish for Hisoka and Tsuzuki to weather this storm and find the happiness that they deserve together.

And so Hisoka clung on to Abigor as if his existence was dependent upon the latter.

Abigor, on the other hand, reciprocated Hisoka's hug. He told the other mentally, "I'm here. Even in my worst, remember that I'll always be there for you in one way, shape, or form. You're my son, and I'm your father. Along with the ones you've considered as family here in Meifu, I'll also be there to help you see this through. You have my word."

Hisoka's mind and emotions were left open for the other as he thought in the throes of sheer sadness and shock, _"But I lost him. He's forgotten about me…about us… Everything we've done together…all that we've been for each other… All of that thrown away because of Muraki—him, out of all people… Why? What happens now?"_

The Lord of Makai drew away from the hug. He gazed into Hisoka's eyes. With all honesty, he told Hisoka, "Tsuzuki-san's not the only primordial…or someone with primordial blood running in his veins. So do you…depending on what you want…"

Hisoka, still in tears, blinked. "Meaning…?"

Abigor's eyes had a distinct fire to them even though he used a calm tone to explain, "You're a primordial, too. You should start acting like the primordial that you truly are…taking all situations now hurled towards you and your group just as a primordial would and should."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed, his teeth gritting as he angrily flung his hand. "And be happy that he's sleeping with Muraki? You wouldn't know what I'm really going through!"

With a chuckle escaping from his lips, Abigor gave Hisoka a look of defiance. "_What?_ Because the person you shared your body and soul with is now sleeping with the very person who stole it in the first place? Is _that _what you're crying about?"

"Shut up! I'm _not_ crying!"

"No, Hisoka—_you_ shut up," said Abigor, taking notice that the once-still waters of the lake were disrupted due to Hisoka and the latter's emotions going unchecked. His gaze on Hisoka did not waver, as he yelled back, "What part of the word _unconditional_ do you _not _understand? What is it in the entire situation, and the reason why Tsuzuki-san is visiting you, do you _not _see?"

"You and Tsuzuki left for the Pits of Hell! As far as I'm concerned, you and he are gone! You two can't take back what you've done! You became the demon that you've never wanted to be in the first place! He's making love with the very person he abhors and is enjoying every minute of it!"

Abigor frowned and raised his eyebrow. _"Making love? " _Tsuzuki and Muraki _making_ love? Have you lost your mind?"

"They're sleeping together! What else do you call that?"

"_Really?_ Geez, Hisoka, you still have a lot to learn if you think that sex and making love are one and the same." Abigor paused, then asked, "So are you telling me that you call what Muraki did to you that very night, and over and over again for three years before he _finally_ killed you, as _making_ love?"

_"What?"_ Hisoka then became more livid, feeling as if his head had swollen three times its size from hearing what Abigor had just asked. "Of course not!"

"So what makes you think that what you've gone through with Muraki isn't the same as what Tsuzuki's going through right now?"

Hisoka clammed up, angrier than ever before.

Once Hisoka looked into Abigor's eyes, Abigor told Hisoka, "If you keep being stubborn and thinking the way that you do, he's as good as lost. Truth is, he's _not_ totally lost to you. _Yes,_ he slept with Muraki—not just once, not just twice, but many times. _So what?_ If it makes you feel better, go sleep with someone else and even the score."

Giving Abigor a death glare, Hisoka retorted, "I'm _not_ going to sleep around—not like him, and not like you."

The Lord of Makai sarcastically deadpanned, "_Fine_—Tsuzuki-san's a perverted, two-timing idiot. You find it shocking that someone who cheated on his long-time lover and is now sleeping around for his new lover's voyeur pleasure turns out to be your father. And you—_poor_ you who gave his all to someone who's going to break your heart after everything's said and done!"

Hisoka angrily spat, "Shut up! I didn't say those things!"

Abigor chuckled with sarcasm. "You keep forgetting, Hisoka. I can read minds. In spite of blocking those abilities, your thoughts and emotions broadcast loud and clear right now. That's what you think of him…me…and you… I'm _not_ stupid. I'm _definitely_ not naïve. The thing is, neither are you…and you're not realizing that fact."

"Just shut up!"

Abigor's eyes glowed frightening red, not realizing that the temperature around them began to rise. "You're missing the point! When are you going to realize the truth—when it's all too late? Once you've realized that you've lost so many precious opportunities to make him remember the man that he truly was…and what you truly mean to him?"

The lake waters continued to boil and the wind blew strongly, startling Hisoka. Once again, he felt that volatile and suffocating aura coming from Abigor. He dared look into Abigor's eyes, this time doing his best to see…to understand. Right now, his heart ached…feeling how deep the hole was within his being. The defiance in his eyes melted, being replaced with a feeling of helplessness…of confusion…

When Hisoka seemed to have calmed down, Abigor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The lake waters slowly, but surely, returned to its original peaceful and undisturbed state.

When everything around them and within him had calmed down, Abigor asked Hisoka the near-whispered questions, "For your sake, please listen. Think about how he loves others...most especially you. Think about your importance…your true worth...in his existence. When are you going to realize that you've _always _been strong to start with…that you can and must be strong for the two of you—most especially now?"

Hisoka could only manage to murmur, "I… All of this…" He then fell quiet, biting his lower lip and shaking his head.

When Abigor finally opened his eyes and met Hisoka's gaze, he added, "You _can't _find and guide the lost if you're lost yourself, Hisoka. _That_, my son, is the answer to your question. It's solely up to you to let this answer take shape within you…to steer you in what you think are the best courses of action… So what will you do when you see Tsuzuki-san, now that you know what you know?"

**End of Chapter Six**


	9. Getting to Know You Again

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**RAGNAROK DESCENDS**

**Chapter Seven—Getting to Know You…Again—Part One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Reader<strong> _

_Yami no Matsuei is a shounen-ai series (boys' love, guy/guy relationship, or insinuations of guy/guy relationships other than friendship). Apocalypse Rising is a sequel to Kyoto Files Revisited. As much as this story can be read in itself, some of the characters and situations contained in this story unfolded in Kyoto Files Revisited._

_Ragnarok Descends will continue to explore darker themes and heavily-debated issues. Just like its predecessor fics, Ragnarok Descends will have violence, gory scenes, and angst._

_And to answer the question of some readers via their reviews or personal email, yes... There will be much more of Muraki Kazutaka in this story._

_To everyone, happy reading! Let me know what you think via reviews (especially if there are things that can be improved for the subsequent chapters)._

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. _

_Please sit back and enjoy reading. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this and the fics that I have been writing._

_**Many thanks,**_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Tsuuri Troy Gravesite<strong>

**Meifu**

Hisoka's lips trembled, his mind's eye concocting images of Tsuzuki and Muraki in compromising positions. The past came back to haunt him, reliving scene wherein he fell in Muraki's clutches and became his doll for the last three years of his life. He bowed down his head, instinctively wrapping his arms around his drawn-up legs. His body shivered, his tears slowly streaming down to his cheeks since it was just way too much to take.

As to Abigor, he closed his eyes and did his best to stay calm. He sensed that Hisoka was on the brink of overload. Anything else that would add to the latter's psychic stress would surely push towards that direction. He also knew that what he just told Hisoka was too much to handle in one sitting. It was not easy to condition oneself into thinking that a significant other who slept with someone else did not cheat. It was even harder to swallow that your significant other was still sleeping with another person.

Technically, that was exactly what Abigor was asking Hisoka to do. He, who lived for eons, still found it hard to understand and adopt Caer's viewpoint that such deeds should not be considered as infidelity. If it was hard for him to accept that, then how could he expect someone as young and as innocent as Hisoka to understand? How could he make Hisoka comprehend and see such actions in a different light—one that would require unconditional acceptance, understanding, and forgiveness?

When Abigor felt that Hisoka relieved some of the stress from silent tears, he murmured as he stared at the calm waters of the lake, "What you and Tsuzuki-san have is far different from the relationship Enma and I had. Enma and Tsuzuki-san are polar opposites, most especially in terms of loving others. You and I are different, too. Primordials and demons do things in complete abandon. Limitations are rarely a consideration, most especially for primordials. The offense has more to do with one's state of mind and heart, rather than the deed itself. True, Tsuzuki-san slept with the worst person you could possibly imagine…but think about the great deceit behind it all. Would you allow such a lie to continue? Would you let Muraki continue leading Tsuzuki-san astray?"

"So why aren't you putting a stop to it?" asked Hisoka after he lifted his head and stared at Abigor.

Meeting Hisoka's gaze, Abigor replied, "Because any matters pertaining to the heart and your relationship is…and will _always _be…between you _and_ him... If you choose to have me privy to that information, then I consider that privilege as a gift coming from you and him."

After a long pause between them, Abigor dug his hands inside his leather jacket pockets. "I just can't tell you enough that you must handle this matter with a clearer head, a stronger will, and a more understanding heart. I advise you this for your own sake. Tsuzuki-san gave you all of that. Didn't it make you wonder at times if you deserved such treatment?"

A tightlipped Hisoka, still holding back his tears, nodded.

Abigor's tone became gentler. "Tatsumi-san told you before to learn Tsuzuki-san's ways, especially in terms of relating to others. You listened to him before. You were there for Tsuzuki-san in the most critical of times in Kyoto—not just once, but twice. Now it's time for you to return that favor again. You two are being tested individually and together as a team…as partners…as lovers… Sure, there are times that one has to cut losses to save whatever little there is left for saving…just as I did with Enma. That, however, _doesn't_ apply to you and Tsuzuki-san. I don't believe it ever will."

Hisoka, still heavy-hearted, asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Tsuzuki-san might not remember everything, but I see it in his eyes ever since he saw you in Chijou that he's not thoroughly lost to you. I believe it because of who he is, and because of who you are, by nature."

"But what if he's too far gone? What if…" Hisoka paused for a long while, and then asked, "What do I do?"

Abigor let out a sigh. This time, he had a calmer disposition. He picked up that Hisoka was asking such questions to gain clarity rather than spewing words out of anger. "If Tsuzuki-san gets his memory back? If he chooses to spend eternity as Muraki's lover, with the full belief that this will make him happier than being with you...?"

Even though Hisoka did not say anything, Abigor felt how Hisoka's heart grew heavier from hearing what he feared most. He told Hisoka as gently as he could, "Then let him go. Wish him well. Do not hate him. Learn how to move on without any enmity towards him. But that's not the case yet between the two of you, is it?"

"No…"

Abigor's smile became warmer, more hopeful. "If you have to let him go, then do it with the grace befitting the nobleman and noble man you truly are. But for now, though, fight for him with all that you have. Fight for both of you. He _won't _do anything less than when it comes to you. Even if he's in a vulnerable situation…even if matters seem bleak…even if it tears you up inside…_don't_ lose faith."

The two fell quiet, with Abigor resting his gaze on his grave. After a while, he said, "I never got to thank you for the life that I borrowed from you., Hisoka. That life should've been yours. Even with all the hardships that came with it, I thank you so much for the time spent with Jii-san and Yuta."

"When you died, the school principal asked me to read your valedictorian speech before the school. At least for a couple of hours, I was in your shoes..." Hisoka got teary-eyed again, recalling the heart-to-heart conversation that he had with Tsuzuki in this very place immediately after the graduation ceremony.

"It's not the same, Son. It's not the same..." Abigor then sighed, then shook his head. "I wouldn't have wanted you to suffer the ostracism I faced when I was still alive, but at least Jii-san, Yuta, and Aiko were there. They made life more bearable. They made me feel loved. They were my world. Because of them, life became bearable. I stole that world from you, even if I didn't mean to. How I wish that I could give that life back to you, especially since you really never got to live life until after you died and came to the Shokan Division. Until you met Tsuzuki-san and the others..."

Hisoka, who now had his chin resting on his drawn-up knees, murmured, "We both had a hard life, didn't we?"

With a rueful smile, Abigor interjected, "Yes, we did. But that shouldn't stop us from doing what's important."

There was long-standing silence between the two, although this time Abigor stood up from the comfortable boulder that served as a bench for Hisoka and him. He stretched, giving himself and Hisoka as much time as they respectively needed.

Out of the blue, Hisoka asked Abigor, "Were you like this when you were in Makai…when you led your people? Have you mostly believed in the things that you're telling me now…most especially before your change?"

"Define the words _this way _and_ things…._"

"Kind… Optimistic?"

"Reminds you of someone we both know and love, doesn't it?" asked Abigor with a small chuckle. "He's much kinder and far more optimistic than I'd ever be, Hisoka. I'd guarantee you that… I can be kind and optimistic, relenting even. But just like anyone else, I have motivations behind my deeds."

Without hesitating, Hisoka asked, "So why are you giving me this talk?"

Abigor studied Hisoka for a while, and then gave him a knowing smile. "As weird as it sounds, you're my son. You're also my friend. After all that has happened, it'll be nice to see happiness for a change. If your happiness makes Tsuzuki-san and the rest happy too, then it's better for me. But I'm not being selfless in my motivations, either."

"Why?"

The smile that escaped from Abigor's lips became more meaningful. "I know that if you become happy, as in _truly _happy, Muraki won't be. Call it my own wish for retribution."

"I see…"

Once he let out another sigh, Abigor took a deep breath. He had a small twinkle in his eye when he told Hisoka, "Just do me a favor when we go to Makai, will you? Don't mention anything about me being kind and optimistic in front of my troops. I still have a reputation to uphold, you know…"

Hisoka shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders, mumbling, "Fine, I won't."

"Just a word of advice when you accompany me to Makai. Don't be surprised with how they'll treat you. They know that you're my son…so you'll be treated in the best and worst possible way, depending on who you'll be interacting with."

After a while of hanging out together, this time the two being more comfortable around each other, Abigor proposed, "Why don't we make another round, and then head back? We still have time for a good stroll and talk. We'll still be on time for lunch once we get there."

Hisoka then straightened up. "Are Tsuzuki and Caer coming with us to Makai?"

Considering Hisoka's question, Abigor replied, "I plan to invite them. Caer would say yes. Tsuzuki-san, too… It's in the middle of a war campaign, so at least I know that Caer would find it interesting. Who knows? Maybe the other siblings would find the campaign fascinating to watch. Would you like me to invite them?"

With a tightlipped smile, Hisoka gave Abigor a quiet nod before the two walked around the peaceful lakeside the second time around.

A little while later, Abigor said, "There's another place that I'd like for us to visit, Hisoka. I know it's not part of the deal, but I'd love it if you choose to come with me."

Hisoka blinked, frowning a bit. "Where…?"

"Kyoto," was Abigor's reply, with a small smile. "Where it all began for me as a human being, and where it should've begun for you. To visit Emi, Yuta, and Jii-san's graves together. That is, if you'd like to—"

"I'll go." Hisoka, noticing that Abigor was taken aback from his response, reiterated in a gentler tone, "I'll go with you—on one condition."

The Lord of Makai stopped their walk. He gave Hisoka a long look. Once he determined that Hisoka was dead serious about accompanying him, he said, "Name your terms."

Meeting Abigor's gaze, Hisoka said, "I'll go, as long as you show me around. Tell me everything as we walked through the places where things happened…through your eyes…"

There was a moment's pause between the two. Hisoka, seeing that Abigor was still wondering, added, "I'll get to know you…from the time you met my mother to the time that Tsuzuki and I took your soul back to Meifu. It'll allow me to get to know who I could've been, if things weren't changed."

Abigor's eyes glistened with tears. With a quiet nod, he replied, "Of course."

The two young men exchanged small yet meaningful smiles, and then continued their walk around the peaceful lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Konoe Minoru Residence<strong>

**Meifu**

The ambiance in Konoe's home was tense and awkward during the first half of the shared lunch. The lunch that Tatsumi prepared—grilled fish, potstickers, steamed vegetables, rice, and miso soup—was a hit.

Tatsumi and Konoe took opposite ends of the head of the table.

Tsuzuki, Caer, Abigor, and Lumys sat on one side of the traditional table. Tsuzuki was situated to Konoe's left, while Hisoka sat to Konoe's right.

Lumys and Caer were observing everyone since they were unfamiliar with the food before them, listening and learning from Abigor as they ate with the others.

Hisoka, Oriya, Terazuma, Wakaba, and Watari sat on the other side…with Watari seated closest to Tatsumi.

From time to time, there would be momentary eye contact between Hisoka and Tsuzuki. At times, Hisoka would quietly turn away his gaze and resume his attention to the food before him. He felt embarrassed and out of place, especially when Tsuzuki would give him a sheepish smile.

And there was a moment where Hisoka accidentally touched Tsuzuki's hand when they were reaching out for potstickers at the same time, with Hisoka murmuring, "I'm sorry... Here…have some…"

"No, no… You go first," said Tsuzuki with a quiet smile, lifting the plate of potstickers and presenting it closer to Hisoka.

Everyone fell quiet, observing the scene as Hisoka took a couple of potstickers and said, "Thank you…"

Tsuzuki accepted Hisoka's gesture with a nod, and then took some potstickers.

When lunch was about three-fourths done, Tsuzuki asked Hisoka, "Would you take a walk with me after lunch?"

"S-sure…" said Hisoka, his chest clenching a bit.

Once those words have been said, Tatsumi—in an effort to make the experience feel less uncomfortable—announced, "There's dessert for those who want some."

Tsuzuki's eyes lit up, a coy smile escaping from his lips. "Dessert..?"

Tatsumi smiled at Tsuzuki. "Homemade vanilla bean ice cream and green tea honey cake. Sounds good?"

Tsuzuki nodded vigorously, making an inwardly amused Hisoka shake his head as he resumed his meal.

Lumys and Caer blinked, both throwing a glance at Konoe who innocently mumbled, "Your brother loves dessert. Sweet things..."

"And food—_don't_ forget about food," interjected Watari with his customary smirk.

"But food is anything and everything edible," said Lumys with a curious frown.

"_Exactly,_" replied Tatsumi as his gaze rested on Tsuzuki. "He loves dessert. He loves food. Comparable to a bottomless pit..."

"Then there is nothing different with him. He is like that at home," said Caer while sipping tea, which he found to be a beverage that he liked.

"I'm here, you know. You guys talk as if I'm not here," said Tsuzuki with a pout. "_So_ mean…"

Tsuzuki then blushed and chuckled when everyone laughed. He had his right hand on the nape of his neck when he glanced upward, his gaze meeting Hisoka's.

Abigor caught the two exchanging small smiles. He let out a quiet sigh, looking over to Konoe and giving the latter a nod—something caught Caer's attention.

The shared laughter during the meal lifted the veil of uneasiness. Soon, those at the table were chatting with one another.

Konoe, Caer, and Lumys eventually engaged in a friendly and intellectual conversation about differences in perspective between those who reside in Heaven, Makai, Meifu, and the Pits of Hell…with a rather distracted Abigor answering a question here and there when prompted.

Tatsumi and Watari, on the other hand, were asking Terazuma and Wakaba about their stay at Gensoukai. Oriya's attention was divided between the two conversations, as if he was assessing everyone at the table. Tsuzuki and Hisoka mostly quiet.

"Kacho," said Tatsumi, prompting the conversation from the other side to pause. "Terazuma and Wakaba have an announcement to make."

When Konoe looked at Wakaba, the latter lifting her right hand. He smiled as he saw the ring that now sat on Wakaba's finger. "Is_ that_ what I think it is?"

"Yes, Kacho," said Wakaba with a nod, getting a bit emotional again. "Hajime proposed last night. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes it is," said Konoe, who stood up and went to the other side of the table. He hugged Terazuma, and then Wakaba, saying, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for both of you."

The rest gathered around the newly-engaged couple.

When Lumys asked Caer about what was going on, Caer said only loud enough for Lumys and Abigor to hear, "Engagement. If all goes well, it will lead to matrimony."

"Matrimony for beings that live far beyond the mortal timeline…rather…"

"Rather what?" Abigor asked Lumys.

Lumys replied in a matter-of-factly tone, "Impractical. If one loves another, then would it not be enough to spend eternity together?" He then looked at Caer and asked, "Do you agree, Brother?"

"It is a symbolic gesture, Brother Lumys. You have to admit that it is a rather poignant milestone in one's existence," said Caer, watching at how happy the Shokan Division folks seemed to be.

"Poignant, no. Impractical, yes…" Lumys then sighed, saying lightheartedly, "I do, however, wish them well."

Caer had his gaze on Abigor. "What do you think, Love? You have been married once before when you resided in Chijou. Are you still a believer of matrimony?"

Abigor nodded. "I still have at least one impractical bone in my body."

Caer then teased, "What if I do not share your sentiments?"

"An impractical bone in one's body doesn't make that person thoroughly impractical. What you and I have together, Caer...in all sense of the word…is utterly impractical," said Abigor with a smirk.

"Are you complaining?"

Abigor could not help but chuckle. "Do I look, act, or sound like I'm complaining?" His smile became more generous when an amused Caer reached out for his hand, squeezed it affectionately, and shook his head.

After the comfortable silence, Caer then asked Abigor and Lumys, "Would you two not say that easing one's lust is highly practical? One does not need symbolic trappings for such affairs."

From the corner if his eye, Caer saw Lumys stir from his seat. He knew that he piqued his brother's interest.

A calm Abigor smiled softly. "Yes, I see what you're saying. But do you consider anything done beyond personal gain, physical need, and ambition as _practical_?"

"I categorize such matters as impractical."

The Lord of Makai chuckled a bit before saying, "Then consider me cursed for being utterly impractical, especially in matters pertaining to you and me."

"Impractical. Lighthearted and impractical... Reminds me of Verus in the old days," murmured Lumys, glancing at Tsuzuki and seeing how the latter seemed to have forgotten about his problems…or how the latter blended in with the others—even with Oriya—as if his world had not been turned upside down recently. He then looked at Abigor and asked, "Verus and the boy… Were they close?"

"They always have been, and they still are. See how happy Tsuzuki-san is right now?" Abigor then told Caer and Lumys, as they three continued to observe the Shokan Division members, "I support whatever makes Tsuzuki-san happy. I hope that you'll be supportive of his happiness, too—no matter where that'd lie."

"I never truly understood happiness, or the concept of it…" Caer drifted off, hearing Tsuzuki and Terazuma's voices getting louder.

Caer was about to rise from his seat, only to be stopped once Abigor laid a hand lay on his arm and told him, "They irk each other, but otherwise it's harmless. They've always been like that with each other—competitive."

Lumys shook his head. "This is just very new to me. So our brother is used to this life?" He shook his head even more when Hisoka nodded.

Abigor chuckled. "What's so surprising, Lumys? You joke around with Mirmi and the others all the time. What you see right now is pretty much the same as what you and the siblings do."

Lumys said in a jesting manner, echoing Abigor's words from one of their many conversations, "There's no difference between humans and primordials other than physiology and experiences."

Not taking offense, Abigor laughed. "Yes. And I will _never _get tired of saying that to you. So what are you and Caer so hung up about?"

Caer and Lumys stared at each other for a while. As Lumys let out a sigh, Caer told Abigor, "It is just far different from the last experience that we have seen Verus go through when he chose mortality."

"No ostracism. No sadness. No tormentors. Even if it's just for a second…" murmured Abigor, picking up the emotions coming from Caer and Lumys. He sobered up a bit, recalling his experiences as Tsuuri Troy. "Yes, I see what you two are saying…"

"Yes…" was all that Caer could say. He then looked at Tsuzuki once more, amused to see how the latter was being really chummy with Watari. "It was a good idea to come here, Abigor. Lumys and I thank you for the invitation."

"Speaking of invitations, I was wondering if the three of you would like to join Hisoka and me to Makai." When he saw how he piqued Caer and Lumys' respective interests, Abigor added, "I'm still running a campaign there, remember?"

Lumys leaned forward, "How about the others? Mirmi, most especially…?"

"They're more than welcome to come, too."

"And the extent of the invitation—observers, or are we offering our assistance?" asked Caer, his mind's eye seeing a vivid image of Ashtarote stabbing Abigor during the Inquisition.

"Let's keep it a clean slate—an open invitation—shall we?" proposed Abigor, inwardly pleased that the two seemed to be saying yes. This ultimately meant that Tsuzuki and Hisoka would have more time to talk and bond together—something that he was happy about.

With a casual smile, Lumys' reply was, "Of course. I accept."

Abigor then became more silent, his heart weighing more heavily on him. This concerned Caer, figuring that Abigor should be happy that his invitation was accepted.

Abigor then looked at his two fellow primordials. "I have two favors to ask. I give my word that I'll bear no ill feelings should either or both of you say no."

After Caer and Lumys have given their respective nods, Abigor sighed. "Let's start with the second favor first. If the second favor is not palatable, then it'll be moot to go any further with the discussion."

Abigor paused for a moment. He gazed at Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and the Shokan Division as they continued to express happiness over Wakaba and Terazuma's engagement. Once he gathered enough courage, he told Caer and Lumys, "When we go to Makai…if worse comes to worst…please ensure Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka's safety. The same goes to any members of the Shokan Division, should they come on this journey."

Caer gave Abigor a grim stare, as if he was gauging the latter's feelings. He felt the utmost humility coming from his lover; the latter's feelings bare for them to see and clearly reflected through Abigor's eyes. "Why make such a request? A vision, perhaps? Are you in any danger?"

Abigor smiled ruefully and shook his head. "No. Those powers as a seer have mostly been taken away, remember? No visions, but just a warrior's instinct. Before the Inquisition, I killed Abraxas as well as all the traitors sitting in the Royal Council. I conquered their realms. That left only Ashtarote and another alive. The stakes are now higher since I'm pitted against Ashtarote. As to the other demon, I don't know where his alliances are. Even if he says that he'll serve me, I'll accept that with caution. I must re-establish dominion over those newly-acquired realms. I must also protect those I originally have. I want to put this war to an end as soon as possible for the sake of many."

"Sounds illogical coming from someone who is meant to bring end to creation," murmured Lumys, his tone and words reflecting that there was no insult intended towards Abigor.

"Creation _doesn't_ include Makai, Lumys. Remember that fallen angels have existed long before Chijou and mankind ever existed. I was ready to sever all ties with Makai when I chose to come with Caer. I thought Ashtarote would be the worthy successor to my throne. I've been proven wrong due to his betrayal. His thirst for war and blood made this even more so. I can't move on until I know that my people…my realms…are in the right hands… My consideration for destruction _doesn't_ and has _never_ included Makai."

There was silence for a while, until Lumys murmured, "I understand. You have my word and my support, Abigor."

Caer studied Abigor for a while, looking grim. Feeling that this request meant a lot to Abigor, he told Abigor, "You have my word as well, Love. For the same reasons as Lumys might have, and much more than that…"

The Lord of Makai nodded, a small and grateful smile escaping from his lips. "I thank both of you. It means a lot to me…which brings me to the first favor I now ask you. You're my sounding boards, and I ask for your feedback and blessing before I approach the ones who I ultimately need help from—Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka… The outcome of this trip to Makai will help me figure out if I should approach them or not."

Caer looked at Abigor, frowning a bit. His eyes then widened a bit once he realized Abigor's intent on his requests. His gaze did not leave Abigor until he and Lumys fully heard what the other had to say.

Silence then dominated as a deeply worried Caer and concerned Lumys stared back at Abigor, who patiently waited for an answer—all while Tsuzuki and Hisoka were excusing themselves to take a walk around the neighborhood.

After Abigor bade goodbye to Hisoka and Tsuzuki, Caer said, "If Tsuzuki Asato…my brother Verus…consents to your request, then I will not oppose it. But it sounds that you need both their consent to make your plan work."

Abigor nodded.

Lumys stared at Caer for a moment, and then shifted his gaze at Abigor. He let out a burdened sigh. "I do not have a problem if Verus says yes to what you ask. I cannot speak for our other siblings. They have a right to express their opinion. Ultimately, the decision lies with Verus and your son."

A tightlipped Abigor said, "Then I thank both of you for being understanding. We'll see how things fare out at Makai."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Surrounding neighborhood, Konoe Minoru residence<strong>

**Meifu**

Hisoka led the stroll that he now took with Tsuzuki. He struggled to remain calm. Abigor's earlier words helped him ease his doubts and fears. In spite all the efforts, his heart throbbed and he was edgy.

Yet as nervous as Hisoka was, he was very glad that Tsuzuki was with him. He could not help but think, though, "_Something changed with him…"_

Hisoka frowned here and there, wondering as to what had changed with the other but his finger could not really pinpoint as to what it was.

After a few minutes of strolling with Tsuzuki in comfortable silence, Hisoka partly realized as to what was different with the other. His hands dug deeper into his denim jacket pockets. He was unable to help himself from letting out a subtle sigh, not knowing on whether he should be greatly relieved or deeply worried. _"He's not sad anymore. He's nervous…searching to understand what he doesn't remember…but not inconsolably sad… The weight bogging him down all this time…it's not there. Not anymore…"_

And at that moment, Tsuzuki happened to glance at Hisoka. He gave his partner the same smile that the latter had always been familiar with. He did not know that such a simple gesture filled the other's heart, just as it always did.

Hisoka granted Tsuzuki a small smile and a nod, being happy and pained at the same time as he thought, _"What happens once he remembers everything? Will I be cursing him by making him remember? Am I sending him back to that dark place before all of this happened? Will he be better off not remembering?"_

"Hisoka, isn't it?"

Hisoka blinked, shaking his head for a moment now that his train of thought had been broken.

Tsuzuki's gentle grin became warmer still. "Your name's Hisoka, right?"

"Y-yes..." Hisoka replied quietly.

With hands digging deeper into his black trench coat pockets, Tsuzuki fell silent once more.

The two continued their walk in silence, with the level of discomfort slowly but surely building up on both sides. Hisoka bore most of the burden, since his empathic abilities picked up on Tsuzuki's nervousness and added on his own emotional and mental load.

Five minutes of silence turned to ten minutes. Ten minutes turned to fifteen minutes. Each passing second became more unbearable the closer that the two got to the lakeside—the same venue where they have spent many precious moments together.

Hisoka's feet led them there, probably the last-ditch effort to keep it together.

"_It's beautiful here,"_ thought Tsuzuki as a feeling of peace began to settle his nerves.

For a moment, Tsuzuki's thoughts drifted towards Muraki and how the two had spent their time together before leaving for Meifu. A subtle hint of a smile escaped from his lips, his mind's eye playing on his senses…

The lingering kiss…

The sense of warmth and security that Tsuzuki felt from Muraki, after driving off whatever doubts he had in his mind…

The sense of being cherished and loved…

The countless hours spent together, which never seemed to be enough…

The feel of skin, the smell of sex…the giving and receiving of carnal pleasures in the bed that they shared…

The teasing promise of what would happen upon returning to Muraki's arms—all of it was all fresh in Tsuzuki's mind.

And the next moment, a tinge of sadness veiled upon Tsuzuki as he made a silent wish…all of that captured as to how the warm smile now became rueful.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" blurted out Hisoka. He abruptly stopped their stroll, the two now at the ever-familiar road lined with a seemingly endless trail of sakura trees. His eyes were wide, a mixture of very potent emotions bubbling inside him.

A startled and very puzzled Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, his amethyst eyes reflecting the innocence he always had…yet that innocence was now mingled with emotions which unexplainably surfaced from deep inside. The dark emotions were disconcerting, yet so eerily familiar.

Hisoka, now numb and so confused, stood before Tsuzuki in silence. His fists clenched, wanting to explode…to scream. He bit his lip, trying to compose himself. But how could he?

The guilt gnawed at Tsuzuki as he met Hisoka's gaze. He did not know what to say, either. All he knew was that the younger man now stared back at him. It was the same look that he got when he first bumped into the other at Chijou. It was _exactly_ that same probing look that had brought him here for a visit, and had now disturbed his quiet existence in the arms of his new lover.

Yet how could Tsuzuki focus on pleasant thoughts and feelings when the one before him—someone he did not know or could not remember—was evidently angry, feeling deeply betrayed for reasons that he did not understand.

In a near-whispered tone, a teary-eyed and livid Hisoka murmured, "I _can't_ believe this. _All_ of this… How…? Just how…?"

"How what…?" A very confused and saddened Tsuzuki shook his head, wanting to placate Hisoka…the latter now having his head bowed low as he valiantly fought back the tears.

The two stood there for a moment that seemed to be an eternity. One wanted the answer from the other, but unfortunately unable to.

Eventually, a helpless-feeling Tsuzuki told the other apologetically and in utter humility, "I remember Chijou. Please tell me what I did wrong. Do you hate me?"

Hisoka asked in disbelief, "_Hate_ you? No... I..."

"I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone. Whatever I did wrong to hurt you, forgive me. I'm…sorry… Just please tell me what I did to hurt you this much…_this_ deeply…."

Hisoka dared to look straight at Tsuzuki, in spite of how his heart felt as if it was about to cave in. His body quivered as the tears beaded more prominently at the corner of his eyes.

When Tsuzuki tried to reach out to Hisoka, he stopped when the younger man lifted a hand. His heart weighed heavier the longer he kept his gaze on the other.

"I can't…_shouldn't_…blame you…" said Hisoka, now looking away from Tsuzuki. Images from Tsuzuki's thoughts, wishful thinking which involved Muraki… All of those visions bombarded his mind and stabbed him in the heart.

And that was it. Hisoka snapped.

"Wait!" cried out Tsuzuki, now running after Hisoka as fast as his feet could carry him. "Hisoka—stop! Please stop!"

**End of Chapter Seven**


End file.
